All Over Again
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy and Gabi were separated when they were small. They wrote to each other everyday until one day, Troy thought that he was still writing to Gabi but he was wrong. 10 yrs later, they were to meet again. Will Troy realize its not Gabi he's with? Trailer
1. Trailer

This is my new story but **its NOT gonna come out until I finish one of my other stories** so you guys have to wait. This is base on a Filipino drama series called 'Sana Maulit Muli' with actors Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson. I hope you'll like it.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Trailer**

_**They're path crossed since they were small…**_

An alone six year old in search for his father sneaked in a fishing boat that he wasn't meant to be in. But there, he met someone that was also in search for her own father.

"What are you doing here?" The little girl whispered.

"I'm looking for my father. My mom died and I have no one else." The boy said sadly.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my father too. My mom is sick and I need my dad." The girl said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I can't tell you what my name is. What if you're a bad guy?" The little girl said suspiciously.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" He asked.

"Umm.. call me Marie!" The girl said.

"Since you're not telling me your name, I'm not telling you my real name too. Call me T.j."

_**From the beginning, they were destined for each other…**_

"Hey! Kid! What the hell are you doing here?!!!" The owner of the fishing boat yelled angrily.

"I just want to find my father!!" The boy answered nervously as he signalled for his new friend to hide.

"This ain't no free ride!!" The owner roared loudly as he aggressively picked up the boy and put him down at the edge of the boat. Suddenly, a little girl came out.

"T.J I'm coming!!" She yelled loudly as tears started flowing down both the little kids' cheeks.

"Why did you come out?!!" The boy cried.

"If you're getting thrown in the ocean, I'm coming with you!!" The girl exclaimed determined as she tightly held onto her small guitar case with her acoustic guitar in it. The guy threw both of them in the water even though he knew that the boy couldn't swim.

_**But they were just kids that can't have a say in where they want to be and who they want to be with…**_

The two kids ended up in an island and were reported to the town's mayor. The mayor found out where the little girl was from and decided to send her back to her mother while they continue to look for the boy's father.

"I'll never forget you T.J!!" The small girl cried as she hugged him tightly.

"You saved me from drowning, Marie! I'll never ever forget you! I promise I'll write you everyday!!" The boy said.

"Here take this other pair of my slipper. I have nothing else to give you that can remind you of me. I'll have the other one and I will take care of it!" He said as he handed his friend his other pair of slipper.

_**They started living their own lives but they both knew that what they had was very special…**_

"Gabi, are you comfortable with our new home? I'm sorry that I can't give you a good life Gabi. But know that I love you so much!!" Mrs Montez cried as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom, even though you're just working as a maid in this house, I'm still proud to have you as my mother!!" The seven year old girl said with a smile.

"Go ahead and play with Isabella. She's just one year younger than you and I'm sure you'll get along even though I'm just the maid in their house. She can still be your new best friend." Mrs Montez said.

"Mom, no one can ever replace T.J. He's my bestest friend!!"

-------------------------------------------

"Dad I'm so happy that I found you." Troy exclaimed happily as he hugged his father.

"I'm glad I found you too, son. I hope you're loving Australia right now cause this is where you're gonna be living." Jack, a very wealthy business man, said as he smiled and hugged his long lost son.

"So are you gonna write a letter to your best friend again?" He asked.

"Yup! I love Marie! She risked her life for me and I promised that I'll write her everyday! I'll never forget her and one day, I want to see her again!" Troy said happily.

_**But things changed and a friendship was stolen…**_

Gabriella cried as she received _T.J_'s last letter for her saying that he could never write to her again because of the long distance. She was torn and angry but she just couldn't forget him.

---------------------------------------------

Its been 10 years and both kids have grown up dramatically. Troy and his dad decided to start a new life in Albuquerque.

"Calm down son. You'll see your precious Marie!" Jack told his overexcited son.

"Dad, I'm finally meeting the girl of my dreams! My best friend!! Why should I calm down!!?" A 17-year-old Troy exclaimed as he rolled his luggage in the airport.

"Is that them?" Jack said, pointing at a black-haired girl with her mother by her side.

"That's her!" Troy said as he quickly approached them. When he got nearer, he examined his 'Marie' but somehow, something wasn't right.

"T.J?" Isabella asked enthusiastically.

"Marie?" Troy asked.

"Yes its me!!" Isabella lied with a smile on her face. She knew that pretending to be 'Marie' was wrong but her mother forced her to get to know Troy more because he was rich.

_**But their paths are bound to cross all over again…**_

Troy and Jack were eating dinner at Isabella's house and chatting happily. Mrs Montez was serving them while Gabriella stayed in the kitchen because Isabella asked her to.

"Umm.. where's the bathroom?" Troy asked as Isabella told him the directions.

----------------------------------------

"Gabriella sweety, can you bring the fruit salad to the table?" Mrs Montez asked.

"But Isabella and Ma'am Clara **(Isabella's mom)** told me to stay here in the kitchen." Gabriella said.

"I'm really busy right now Gabi. Come on, just put it there and come back here." Mrs Montez asked..

_**It was their fate to meet again…**_

Gabriella was holding the fruit salad and looking at the floor, watching her step.

Troy excused himself from the table and got up. As soon as he turned, he crashed onto someone and the fruit salad that the person was spread all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh!! Sir I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen!! I'm so sorry sir!" Gabriella apologised as she tried wiping off the fruit salad on Troy's shirt.

"Hey its fine! No one got hurt. You're ok right?" Troy asked as they eyes finally met.

_**Both of them had no idea that they have met before and actually know each other…**_

Troy and his new friends at school were all laughing and talking. Gabriella and her friends were doing the same as the two of them walked past without even acknowledging each other.

_**Troy ended up in the wrong group of people…**_

"Hey losers!" Bruce, one of Troy's friends, exclaimed when Gabriella and her friends walked past.

"We're not losers. Maybe you are!" Chad yelled back.

"Don't call my friend a loser!" Troy said, facing Chad.

"Gabriella! Stop you're idiotic friends!" Isabella yelled.

"You guys started it! You know, if Mrs Montez doesn't work for your mom, I would've slapped you right now you brat!" Sharpay exclaimed, inching closer at Isabella but her boyfriend Zeke stopped her.

"They're not even worth it." Zeke spat as Bruce suddenly let out a punch. They all started fighting including Troy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Bolton, you're just a new kid here and you're failing class but you still got involved in a fight. Ms Montez, I'm very disappointed with your behaviour towards this new kid. I know you can do better than that. Therefore, you have to tutor Mr Bolton so you can keep your scholarship for college and he can keep his grade up." The principal exclaimed as the two of them glared at each other.

_**Despite everything, Troy has learnt to love Gabriella…**_

"So if you add x and y, you get the value of 7… Troy pay attention and stop staring at me!!" Gabriella exclaimed, frustrated.

"You look so cute when you're mad." Troy said with a smile as Gabriella stared at him suspiciously.

"Bolton do you normally go around saying girls are cute when you're dating someone else?" Gabriella asked.

"Dating someone else? Who am I dating?" Troy asked, confused.

"Isabella! You guys have been best friend for a long time right?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah we have but.. she changed from the last time I saw her. I'm not dating anyone. I'm single! I'm allowed to like girls…. Girls like you." Troy said softly as Gabriella stared at him.

_**He's doing everything to have her but she's doing everything to push him away…**_

"Just be my girlfriend Gabi! I've fallen madly in love with you!! Why can't you just say yes to me?!" Troy asked desperately.

"Isabella loves you and I can't do that to her!! Don't you get it?! You're supposed to be with her!" Gabriella yelled.

"No! I'm supposed to be with you!!" He exclaimed.

"We're from two different worlds Troy. You're the rich guy and I'm the maid! A lot of people are gonna get hurt if we do this!" She explained but Troy wouldn't budge.

"You don't want to hurt other people so you'd rather hurt me!! Is that it?!!"

_**Everyone knows that secrets are bound to be revealed…**_

"Isabella!! I want to talk to you." Gabriella said furiously as Isabella turned and faced her.

"What?!" Isabella asked, annoyed.

"How did you and Troy meet?" Gabriella asked as Isabella froze for 2 seconds.

"I told you we met in Australia a long time ago through a friend." Isabella lied.

"Stop lying Isabella!" Gabriella exclaimed angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella shotted back.

"Oh you don't know? Or do you want me to call you _Marie_ to help you remember?!!"

_**But what is this mysterious man's intention to Troy and Gabriella?**_

"Mr Joel who are you and why do you keep on saying that I should pay attention to the things that matters more? What the hell does that mean?" Troy exclaimed to the mysterious janitor at school. The man that he always sees but nobody else could.

"She only got little time Troy. Pay attention to the important things in your life." Mr Joel said with a straight face.

"Who's_she_?" Troy asked but as he turned around, Mr Joel was gone.

_**Is Mr Joel telling the truth or was he just scaring Troy?**_

Troy and Gabriella were in front of a restaurant when Gabriella suddenly ran to cross the streets. Troy called out her name when he saw a bus coming towards Gabriella.

"GABI!" Troy yelled in horror but he was too late.

_**You know what they say, be careful with what you wish for…**_

Troy stood there with tears in his eyes. He still couldn't get over the fact that the person he loves the most got involved in an accident.

"I wish I can go back in time and change everything. I never wanted for Gabriella to get hurt." Troy said to no one in particular.

"Are you sure that's what you want to wish for? I can give you something that can make you go back in time." Mr Joel said, popping out of nowhere.

"Mr Joel this is no joke! I'm not playing here." Troy yelled angrily as he grabbed Mr Joel's collar.

"I'm not playing around here as well." Mr Joel answered.

"Mr Joel I'm so confused. Why are the things that you told me happening? Who are you?!!" Troy yelled.

"I'm just here to help you." Mr Joel said as he slipped something in Troy's hand.

"There's just one thing Troy. You are not allowed to change anything in the past because its gonna affect the future. I'm just giving you another chance to be with Gabriella again because the time was stolen from you." Mr Joel warned firmly.

_**Will Troy go back in time and change Gabriella's fate or will he live a life he never wanted? Will there be consequences to pay? Most of all, will everything happen all over again?**_

COMING SOON!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys get the story. Trust me on this one though, there are **A LOT** of twists, mysteries and secrets in this story. I don't want to give everything away in the trailer. I gave some few hints though. Tell me what you think. Please review.


	2. I thought you were a corpse!

**Chapter 1**

A six-year-old Troy wandered around the shore of an unfamiliar beach, all alone. His mother had past away recently and he had no one else to turn to, except for his long lost father. He didn't know exactly where he was because he had been walking for days until he reached the beach.

"Boarding up for San Diego! Hurry up everyone!" A huge man yelled from the top of a fairly small fishing boat.

"_San Diego? That's where my mom and dad met. Maybe my dad is there!" _Troy thought with a hopeful smile on his face. He looked around the area and quickly sneaked into the boat without anyone seeing him.

-------------------------------------------------

Gabriella Montez finally found her personal hiding place in the fishing boat that was going to San Diego. She was in search for her father that disappeared a few years ago. Her mother was sick and they were very poor so she decided to look for her father that could possibly help her.

"I miss you Mama." Gabriella whispered to a crumpled picture of her mother. She settled herself in a corner and wrapped a white blanket around her body to make her body warmer. She lied on the floor and hugged her precious guitar.

---------------------------------------------------

Troy walked down the slippery steps of the hallway which lead him to the 'basement' of the fishing boat. It was full of boxes and perfect for a hiding place. He knew that the fishermen that were onboard were aggressive and very unforgivable so he didn't dare show up.

"I guess I'll be settling here for a few hours." Troy whispered to himself.

As he approached a corner, he suddenly spotted a figure covered with white blanket. Scary thoughts came into his mind and he didn't exactly know whether or not, to continue going closer to the 'thing'.

"_Please let it be nothing. Don't be a corpse or a dead body! Please!! Don't be a dead body!!!_" Troy thought fearfully as he finally got the guts to poke the figure. He was completely freaked out when his fingers felt something solid. Something… human.

---------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was just about to drift to sleep when she suddenly felt someone poked her. She stayed calm and thought of the things that she should do.

"_Oh no! They caught me! They're gonna kill me! I'm gonna die! They're gonna throw me to the sea!" _Gabriella thought, frightened. Finally, she pulled the blanket out of her and nearly screamed when she came face to face with a small boy, the same age as her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gabriella whispered as Troy just stared at her in relief.

"I thought you were a corpse!!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want both of us to get caught? You're so stupid!" She whispered, annoyed.

"Gee ok, I get it!" Troy said in response.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The little girl whispered.

"I'm looking for my father. My mom died and I have no one else." The boy replied sadly.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my father too. My mom is sick and I really need my dad." The girl said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I can't tell you what my name is. What if you're a bad guy?" The little girl said suspiciously.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" He asked.

"Umm.. call me Marie!" The girl said.

"Since you're not telling me your name, I'm not telling you my real name too. Call me T.j." Troy smirked.

"Why do you have a guitar?" He asked curiously, staring at the small guitar case.

"Because this is my most prized possession. When I get to San Diego and don't find my dad, I will perform there so I can get money for my mom. Do you want me to play you a song?" Gabriella asked with a shy smile.

"Ok." Troy said as he quickly closed the metal door of the basement so that no one can hear them.

_My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes_

_And here I am alone, starting to realise _

_That my days would be brighter, if I can learn to hide_

_Feelings that I have for you, keeps hurting me inside_

Troy was mesmerised with her soft little voice and even his tiny heart was pounding faster than a bullet.

"Umm.. That's all I have so far TJ." Gabriella said shyly.

"WOW!! You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard in my entire life!! How did you learn that song?!" Troy asked enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Well, my mum helped me compose it. Its actually not finish yet. I don't even know what this song means yet." Gabriella giggled which made Troy smile.

"Can you teach me how to play it?" Troy asked timidly.

"Sure." Gabriella said.

After Troy had finally learnt the song, they giggled and tried to continue composing the rest.

"You know Marie, one day, I'll finish this song for you and we can sing together." Troy promised.

---------------------------------------------

The two lay asleep next to each other in the small corner. They suddenly heard loud, heavy footsteps which made them sit up.

"They're coming!! Let's hide inside the box!!" Troy exclaimed pushing Gabriella inside the small box. The only empty box! Troy's knees started shaking as he stared at the nearing shadow.

"TJ! Hurry up and go inside!!" Gabriella whispered quickly.

"There's no time!! They're gonna see both of us if I come in as well!! Just stay there and whatever happens, don't come out!!" Troy exclaimed and quickly covered the box.

"Hey! Kid! What the hell are you doing here?!!!" The owner of the fishing boat yelled angrily as soon as his eyes landed on the small boy.

"I just want to find my father!!" The boy answered nervously, signalling her new friend to duck since her head was popping out of the box.

"This ain't no free ride!!" The owner roared loudly as he aggressively picked up the boy and jogged upstairs towards the edge of the boat. All of a sudden, a little girl also came out.

"TJ I'm coming!!" She yelled loudly, tears flowing down both the little kids' cheeks.

"Why did you come out, Marie?!!" Troy cried.

"If you're getting thrown in the ocean, I'm coming with you!!" The girl exclaimed determined as she tightly held onto her small guitar case.

The man lifted Troy above the water while another man picked up Gabriella.

"Sir please don't throw me! I can't swim!!" Troy begged fearfully.

"Bad luck for you son." The man exclaimed and finally dropped Troy on the water.

"TJ!!!!!!!!" Gabriella yelled as she bit the man's hand and jumped confidently on the water, along with her guitar.

Gabriella looked around the sea and spotted Troy trying to keep his head up the water.

"I'm coming TJ. Hang on!" Gabriella said and quickly swam to save Troy.

"Are you ok?" She asked when they finally settled on the floating guitar case.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me!" Troy said happily, although tears were still visible in his eyes.

"You risked your life to save mine in that boat and it was my turn to save yours." Gabriella smiled, holding Troy's hand.

-----------------------------------------------

The two kids ended up in an island and were reported to the town's mayor. The mayor found out where the little girl was from and decided to send her back to her mother while they continue to look for the boy's father.

"The helicopter is here boy. We're taking you to San Diego so we can look for your father. And you little girl, are going back to your mom. It's not right to run away. Your mother was really worried about you." The mayor said softly to the kids.

"I'll never do it again." Gabriella said softly.

"Ok, I'll leave you two to say your goodbye." The mayor said, leaving Troy and Gabriella.

"I'll never forget you T.J!!" Gabriella cried immediately as she hugged him tightly.

"You saved me from drowning, Marie! I'll never ever forget you! I promise I'll write you everyday!!" The boy said.

"Here take this other pair of my slipper. I have nothing else to give you that can remind you of me. I'll have the other one and I will take care of it!" He said as he handed his friend his other pair of slipper.

"Promise you'll write to me everyday?" Gabriella said.

"I promise!" Troy said, determined.

"Here's my address. Write to me your address ok?" She cried softly.

"I will." Troy replied.

-------------------------------------------------------

**1 year later**

Maria Montez decided to move to the other end of Albuquerque to find a job which can give her higher salary. **(I'm not sure if Albuquerque is a big suburb or not but let's just pretend that its big ok?) **Troy and Gabriella continued to write each other and Gabriella gave him her new address. Troy had also found his father and was now living in Australia. Despite the very long distance, they were still determined to stay in contact.

"Gabi, are you comfortable with our new home? I'm sorry that I can't give you a good life Gabi. But know that I love you so much!!" Mrs Montez cried as she hugged her daughter. They were currently in their extremely small house around the back of the huge house, where Maria was gonna be working as a maid.

"Mom, even though you're just working as a maid in this house, I'm still proud to have you as my mother!!" The seven year old girl said with a smile.

"Thank you Gabi. Go ahead and play with Isabella. She's just one year younger than you and I'm sure you'll get along even though I'm just the maid in their house. She can still be your new best friend." Mrs Montez said.

"Mom, no one can ever replace T.J. He's my bestest friend!!" Gabriella exclaimed with a pout.

"Ok, ok. Well, I want you to get along with Isabella so you can have someone when you go to school. Study hard ok sweety. You're starting school soon." Maria told her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

-------------------------------------------

"Dad I still can't get over the fact that I've found you. I'm so happy!" Troy exclaimed happily as he hugged his father.

"I'm glad I found you too, son. I hope you're loving Australia right now because this is where you're gonna be living." Jack, a very wealthy business man, said as he smiled and hugged his long lost son.

"So are you gonna write a letter to your best friend again?" He asked.

"Yup! I love Marie! She risked her life for me and I promised that I'll write her everyday! I'll never forget her and one day, I want to see her again!" Troy said happily.

"You will son. You will." Jack said with a soft smile.

---------------------------------------------

Its been days and Gabriella and Isabella were really getting along.  
"Gabi, do you want to play with me. My mommy gave me a new set of dolls." Isabella said to her friend.

"Sure!" Gabriella smiled as they went over to their small playground in the backyard and played with Isabella's dolls.

The two girls played and chatted all afternoon. Their conversation suddenly lead to cars, buses then.. boats.

"You know, I met this boy when I sneaked into this boat once." Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"You sneaked into a boat?!" Isabella exclaimed in shock and interest.

"Yes! I was trying to look for my dad but I didn't find him. I met this boy instead, he was the nicest guy I know. His name is TJ." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh, can you tell me the whole story?!" Isabella asked hopefully.

"Sure! Well, it all started when my mom got sick and I needed to get in a boat that goes to San Diego, which is here. I can still remember it clearly….." Gabriella continued to tell the story and every single detailed of it, from the time she entered the boat up to the part when she told her that 'TJ' was **rich**. Extremely rich and was living in Australia. Gabriella even showed Isabella all the letters that 'TJ' gave her. Isabella listened intently to every word and the way Gabriella described her experience, it was as if Isabella was there as well… As if she was actually Gabriella experiencing those events and receiving letters from this boy…

----------------------------------------------

Gabriella was always happy every time she receives a letter from Troy. She always goes to her room and read his letters aloud.

"Dearest Marie, I hope to see you again. I know we'll see each other one day so please don't be sad. Just remember, whenever you see a rainbow in the sky, believe that I'm just on the other side.

Love, TJ…" Gabriella read dreamily as she slowly put her newest letter in her private box that contained the black slipper and all Troy's letters. She grabbed her guitar and took a black marker. She smiled as she wrote 'TJ and Marie, Best Friends 4ever!' on her acoustic guitar.

-----------------------------------------------

Its been months and Gabriella didn't receive a single letter from 'TJ'. Every morning, she waited for the post man to arrive and hoped that she would receive a letter from a certain boy. Finally, she did!

"Dearest Marie, I don't think we can do this anymore. I have new friends here in Australia and you said that you have your own friends at school as well. The distance between us is really getting hard. We need to let go off each other and forget. Don't write back anymore. I'm really sorry.

Love, TJ." Gabriella cried as she read _TJ_'s last letter for her. She was torn and angry but she knew there was no way she could forget him. She filled the emptiness in her heart with hatred and anger for him.

But things were bound to change back to the way it should be, whether anyone like it, or not…. The friendship that was stolen would be returned and the time that was taken away from them would restart all over again…

------------------------------------------------

Ok, I've been really itching to get the start of this story over and done with so that we can go to the present time.. which is when they're 17 years old!! Lol. I'm excited to write this story because I'm freakin in love with this series!! Please review.


	3. Shut it Gabriella!

**Chapter 2**

**Recap**

_Its been months and Gabriella didn't receive a single letter from 'TJ'. Every morning, she waited for the post man to arrive and hoped that she would receive a letter from a certain boy. Finally, she did!_

"_Dearest Marie, I don't think we can do this anymore. I have new friends here in Australia and you said that you have your own friends at school as well. The distance between us is really getting hard. We need to let go off each other and forget. Don't write back anymore. I'm really sorry. _

_Love, TJ." Gabriella cried as she read TJ's last letter for her. She was torn and angry but she knew there was no way she could forget him. She filled the emptiness in her heart with hatred and anger for him._

_But things were bound to change back to the way it should be, whether anyone like it, or not…. The friendship that was stolen would be returned and the time that was taken away from them would restart all over again…_

**End of Recap**

_**10 years later…**_

"Troy I got a surprise for you that you might like. You might want to pack up your things too." Jack told his son who looked confused as ever.

"What do you mean? Are we going on vacation somewhere?" Troy asked curiously.

"We're moving houses." Jack informed Troy who looked shocked.

"WHAT?! When did you decide this? How about my friends here?! My school, my basketball team?? What's gonna happen to me?!! Dad how could you just decide like that without even talking to me!!?! I'm not leaving!!" Troy exclaimed angrily.

"Ok then. I guess I'll just cancel our flight to Albuquerque next week since you don't want to go anymore. Are you happy with that?" Jack said with an amused smile that Troy didn't see at all.

"Of course I'm hap--- wait!! Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Dad, did you just say what I think you said??" Troy said with his eyes brightening and his smile creeping.

"What did I say?" Jack asked as if he didn't understand Troy.

"You're kidding!! Are we really gonna go and live in Albuquerque?!! As in, Marie, Albuquerque?!" Troy asked, shaking his father's shoulder.

"Unless you know another place called Albuquerque?" Jack asked his son who started jumping on his bed in complete joy.

"I thought you don't want to leave." Jack asked with his eyebrow up.

"As if dad!! As if!!" Troy exclaimed hugging his father tightly.

"Thank you so much dad!"

------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella where is our breakfast?!! Maria why isn't the table set up yet?!!" Clara Lee, Isabella's mom, yelled demandingly.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am Clara. I told Gabriella to get ready for school or she'll be late that's why everything is not ready yet. I'm setting up your breakfast all by myself." Maria said apologetically.

"You and your little brat always have an excuse! If you weren't George's **(Isabella's dad)** cousin, I would've fired you a long time ago!! Now get back to work!!" Clara growled as Maria nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

Clara watched Maria in disguised as if she was diseased. She hated Maria's family because George always defended them and take their sides whenever they have an argument. Suddenly, Isabella came with her bag on her shoulder.

"Isabella come here!" Clara demanded.

"Yes mother?" Isabella asked softly, frightened of her mother's bad mood.

"I want you to get close to Troy Bolton. We can get a lot of money from him and his father once you two get together. He's a very handsome guy and very rich. Don't let ANYONE beat you to him! Understand?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yes mother." Isabella nodded, wanting to prove to her mother that she could do whatever she asked.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Troy's plane was just about to land in the Albuquerque airport. He didn't sleep even for a minute in the plane because he was too excited to meet _Marie._

"I can't wait to see you again Marie." Troy whispered as he stared at a photo of a black-haired girl, that was sent to him recently. The girl in the picture was certainly beautiful and Troy liked her a lot. If only he knew that it wasn't the girl he loved from the beginning.

The plane finally landed safely and Troy and his dad were finally in the airport, pulling their luggage. Troy looked around the place in complete enthusiasm and excitement.

"Calm down son. You'll see your precious Marie!" Jack told his overexcited son.

"Dad, I'm finally meeting the girl of my dreams! My best friend!! Why should I calm down!!?" The 17-year-old boy exclaimed as he continued to roll his luggage.

"Is that them?" Jack said, pointing at a black-haired girl with her mother by her side.

"That's her!" Troy said as he quickly approached them. When he got nearer, he examined his 'Marie' but somehow, something wasn't right.

"T.J?" Isabella asked enthusiastically.

"Marie?" Troy asked.

"Yes its me!!" Isabella lied with a smile on her face. She knew that pretending to be 'Marie' was wrong but her mother forced her to get to know Troy more because he was rich.

"Nice to finally meet you Troy. Isabella or Marie, as what you guys call each other, wouldn't stop talking about you." Clara said with a huge smile but Isabella knew it wasn't at all a genuine smile.

"Troy here wouldn't shut up about your girl. She's very beautiful." Jack said to Clara and smiled softly.

"Well, I've arranged the house you wanted and Troy can go to school with Isabella starting on Monday. I've arranged everything so you wouldn't have to bother since I heard you're a very busy man." Clara informed Jack.

"Well I am but I always find time to hang out with my boy. Thank you so much for everything. We really appreciate it. If we can help you with anything, just ask." Jack said.

---------------------------------------------------

Troy continued to stare at Isabella in the car, on their way to her house. Sure it was Isabella in the picture but from his memory, it was different. She was different.

"So, what school are we going to?" Troy asked.

"East High, you'll love it there." Isabella said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sure I will Marie." Troy said with a huge smile but Isabella frowned inwardly.

"Umm… Troy can I ask you a favour?" Isabella asked.

"Anything." He responded.

"Can we call ourselves with our real names? I mean, we've grown up and we know each other's names already. I know that you're not a bad guy, just like what I said when we were still in the boat." Isabella said carefully.

"Why don't you want me to call you Marie?" Troy asked confusedly and a little disappointed.

"Its just that, I really like my name and my dad will get upset if he hears you call me Marie because he was the one that named me. There's a lot of Marie at school as well and it will confuse me. Can you please do this favour for me, TJ?" Isabella pouted.

"Umm.. ok. If that's what you want." Troy said with a little uncertainty.

------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi, have you set up the table?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Yeah its all finish. What do I do now?" Gabriella asked.

"Start making the fruit salad. They're gonna be here any minute now and we still need to cut the fruits and all that. After that, just serve the juice while I serve the food and everything else." Maria said quickly.

"But mom, Isabella and Ma'am Clara told me never to leave the kitchen when the guests are here. They said to stay here and never show myself outside." Gabriella said sadly.

"But why?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. I'll just stay here mom. I don't want Ma'am Clara to get angry at me or you." Gabriella said as she started peeling the fruits they needed for the salad.

Just a few seconds later, the doorbell rang and George opened the door to invite the guests.

"You're finally here! Nice to meet you both!" George said, shaking hands Troy and Jack.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Lee." Troy said politely.

"Very nice to finally meet you George. We've talked about business over the phone and I hope we can still continue it." Jack said professionally.

"Certainly." George said.

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry so let's head to the dining room." Clara announced with a fake smile.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So Troy, are you planning on trying out for basketball and the swimming team?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. I love both sports so I hope I get in." Troy said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will Troy." Clara said as if she really cared. Maria came up and served drinks to everyone on the table and quickly walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh crap." Troy mumbled as he accidentally spilled tomato sauce on his pants.

"Are you ok?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah… umm.. where's the bathroom?" Troy asked as Isabella told him the directions.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella sweety, can you bring the fruit salad to the table?" Maria asked.

"But Isabella and Ma'am Clara told me to stay here in the kitchen." Gabriella said.

"I'm really busy right now Gabi. Come on, just put it there and come back here." Maria asked.

"They told me not to show myself to the guests though." Gabriella reasoned.  
"The guests seem like nice people. Just go ahead." Maria said, handing over the fruit salad to Gabriella.

"Ok." Gabriella shrugged and went out of the kitchen. She held the bowl of fruit salad and looked at the floor to watch her every step.

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy excused himself from the table and got up. As soon as he turned, he crashed onto someone and the fruit salad that the person was holding spread all over his shirt. The other person gasped and Troy tried to look at her face but her head was down.

"Oh my gosh!! Sir I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen!! I'm so sorry sir!" Gabriella apologised as she tried wiping off the fruit salad on Troy's shirt.

"Hey its fine! No one got hurt." Troy said as he also tried to wipe off the stain on his shirt. His hands suddenly touched Gabriella's and he couldn't help but pause. Gabriella also stopped what she was doing and stared at the person's hand that was holding hers. Gabriella looked up and their eyes finally met. For a few seconds, everything just disappeared and they were the only people in the room. Though, they were rudely interrupted when Clara came out of nowhere and pulled Gabriella away from Troy.

"Look what you did!!" Clara exclaimed, squeezing Gabriella's tiny arm.

"It was just an accident. I didn't mean it!" Gabriella cried out in pain.

"Shut it Gabriella!" Clara whispered dangerously and quickly put on a fake smile towards the guests.

"Jack, Troy, excuse me for a second. I'm just gonna have a word with our maid." Clara said while Jack just stared at the young girl.

"But I think it was my fault." Troy said but Clara already took Gabriella out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU IDIOT!! Didn't I tell you not to go out of the kitchen??!! See what you did the moment you came out!! You're embarrassing me in front of my guests!!" Clara yelled at Gabriella who was holding her bruised arm.

"Maria!! Here's your little brat!! Don't ever let her get out of the kitchen. You both are so irresponsible!!" Clara exclaimed, pushing Gabriella on the hard floor without any care. Gabriella cried out in pain as her knees collided with the floor.

"It was just an accident!" Gabriella reasoned but the moment she said something, a hand slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare talk back!!" Clara exclaimed as Maria quickly pulled her daughter away from Clara and hugged her tightly.

"Please stop Ma'am Clara. It won't happen again!" Maria apologised, not letting go off her daughter who was crying uncontrollably.

"Better not be!!" Clara said one last time and quickly went back to the dining room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like it? I hope you did. The drama is just starting! Can you see how evil Clara is?!! Ugghhh..!! lol Please review.


	4. What’s your name?

**Chapter 3**

**Recap**

"_Maria!! Here's your little brat!! Don't ever let her get out of the kitchen. You both are so irresponsible!!" Clara exclaimed, pushing Gabriella on the hard floor without any care. Gabriella cried out in pain as her knees collided with the floor._

"_It was just an accident!" Gabriella reasoned but the moment she said something, a hand slapped her across the face._

"_Don't you dare talk back!!" Clara exclaimed as Maria quickly pulled her daughter away from Clara and hugged her tightly._

"_Please stop Ma'am Clara. It won't happen again!" Maria apologised, not letting go off her daughter who was crying uncontrollably._

"_Better not be!!" Clara said one last time and quickly went back to the dining room._

**End of Recap**

"Gabi are you ok?!" Maria asked her daughter worriedly.

"Mom, how long are we gonna stay here for? I can't do this anymore!" Gabriella exclaimed, hugging her mother tightly.

"Oh Gabi." Maria said, not really knowing what to say to her daughter.

---------------------------------------

Isabella and her family all went with Troy and Jack to show them their new house even though it was pretty late already. Clara and George showed Jack around the house while Isabella stayed with Troy.

"Troy, I'm sorry about my maid. She's such a clutz, pouring the fruit salad on your favourite shirt. How about we go to the mall tomorrow so I can just buy you a new shirt?" Isabella suggested brightly.

"Then that shirt will be my new favourite shirt because its from my precious Marie!" Troy said, smiling at Isabella sweetly.

"Troy, I told you not to call me Marie anymore." Isabella whined in a flirty way.

"Ok ok fine. Its just that, the name Marie is really important to me." Troy said.

"I know. The name TJ is important to me too but we've grown up already." Isabella replied.

"Yeah, I guess. But I know, I will never forget the things that we've been through. You know, I learned how to play guitar so that one day, we'll play together. I also learned how to swim so next time, I will be the one that saves you Isabella." Troy smiled lovingly.

"My night in shining armour." Isabella flirted.

"Yeah, something like that. Oh by the way, my guitar is here? How about we play our favourite song?" Troy suggested excitedly as Isabella took a silent pause.

"Umm.. actually Troy. I haven't played guitar for so long. I forgot how to play now." Isabella lied while Troy looked down in obvious disappointment.

"Oh umm.. that's ok. As long as we're together, its cool." Troy said softly as Isabella hugged him tightly. **(Ugghh!! Don't you just want to slap Isabella on the face and smack Troy on the head?!! Lol! Back to the story!)**

---------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella was glad she was at school. She really didn't want to deal with all beatings of Clara at her own home.

"So Gabi, how was your day?" Sharpay, her best friend asked.

"I don't know. It just started." Gabriella giggled as she hugged her books and followed her best friend towards the swimming pool area of East High **(Let's pretend that East High has swimming pools. Lol)**.

"So, why are we going to the swimming pool area again? I need to study!" Gabriella asked her best friend curiously.

"Oh you know, just the usual. Checking out topless guys on the pool." Sharpay giggled.

"Oh you mean, a topless Zeke?" Gabriella asked for she knew that Sharpay had the biggest crush on their other best friend, Zeke Baylor.

"Whatever Gabs." Sharpay said, increasing her pace towards the pool.

----------------------------------------

"Hey coach! We got a new kid over here!" Bruce, Isabella's best friend called out to the swimming coach, Mr Rick.

"Alright. Come over here!" Coach Rick exclaimed, signalling Troy to come over.

"Hey coach!" Troy greeted with a smile.

"What's your name?" Coach Rick asked.

"Troy. Troy Bolton, sir." Troy replied confidently as Coach Rick wrote his name on a piece of paper.

"Alright, go in Lane 4 and show me what you got." Coach Rick ordered as Troy walked over to Lane 4, putting on his goggles on the way there.

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella and Sharpay both sat on an empty bench and watched the guys practice their swimming. Sharpay smiled widely as she spotted Zeke talking to other guys.

"Why can't you just tell him that you are freakin in love with him?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabi!! I can't! We're best friends and what if he doesn't like me?!" Sharpay asked, still staring at a topless Zeke.

"Trust me, those cookies he brings every day are the cookies of love." Chad said, suddenly coming out of nowhere.

Sharpay was about to reply when suddenly, she spotted someone new and… hot!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Who is that!!?" Sharpay asked, grabbing Chad's arm and pointing at a certain blue eyed boy.

"Aww! Would you let go?! That guy over there is the new kid from Australia." Chad informed and Gabriella immediately turned her head and followed their gaze.

"Oh. What's his name?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know his name? Don't you have Zeke?" Gabriella asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey! Nothing is set in stone!!" Sharpay reasoned as Chad and Gabriella laughed.

------------------------------------------

Troy climbed up the swimming diving stand **(What do you call those stand thingys where the swimmers stand before jumping into the pool?) **and dive into the pool easily. As soon as he got into the pool, _Marie_'s face immediately came into his mind and the time when she saved him in the ocean, making him swim faster.

"_One day, I'll be the one that saves you Marie!"_ Troy thought with a smile on his face. _Marie_ was the only reason why Troy decided to swim and be in a team.

-------------------------------------------

"Damn! When Isabella bragged that the new kid is fast in swimming, I didn't know he's THAT fast! Crap man, he's one quick swimmer." Chad exclaimed, amazed.

"_Wow."_ Gabriella thought, not wanting to admit that Troy was REALLY good in swimming. She was kinda angry at him for getting her in trouble the night before. She knew it wasn't really his fault so she couldn't hold a grudge on him.

--------------------------------------------

Troy reached the end and as soon as he got out of the pool, Coach Rick immediately clapped his hands.

"Wow! You are definitely in the team!" Coach Rick exclaimed happily.

"Thanks coach!" Troy replied with a grin.

"Ok now, go get change. The bell for homeroom is gonna go in 5 minutes." Coach informed Troy who nodded in response.

Troy eyes wandered around the place and suddenly landed on a certain group of people. He smiled and slowly approached them.

---------------------------------------------

"Is it just me or is the new kid heading this way?!!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly.

"Its just you Sharpay!" Chad said sarcastically and immediately received a smack on the head. Gabriella on the other hand was just sitting on the metal bench and watched as Troy approached _her_.

"Oh my gosh!! He's coming this way?!! How do I look?! Is my hair ok?!!" Sharpay said, turning to Gabriella.

Troy continued walking towards a certain brunette and finally stopped in front of her. He stared at her as did she but he could tell that her eyes were filled with nervousness and confusion.

"Excuse me miss.." Troy started.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked, with a tiny, little bit of excitement.

"You're kinda sitting on my towel." Troy chuckled as Gabriella jumped up, her face reddening in embarrassment.

"Oh." She said, looking at the blue towel that she never knew she was sitting on.

"Thanks." Troy said and grabbed the towel. He walked a few metres away and started drying himself but for some reason, his eyes kept wandering back to the beautiful brunette.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh man, and I thought he actually came here because of our beauties!!" Sharpay sighed.

"Chad aren't you in the swimming team?! Why don't you call him over and invite him to our gang!!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"He has his own gang already." Chad said, nodding at Troy and Bruce's direction.

"Bruce?!! It can't be. He doesn't seem that bad to actually go with Bruce." Sharpay said, not believing that her type of guy is talking to the guy she hated the most.

"Better believe it. There goes Isabella." Chad chuckled.

"Ohh what a waste. Landed on the wrong group of people. Ain't that right Gabi?.. Gabs??" Sharpay turned and saw Gabriella staring at Troy and his amazing body.

"Ahem.. I think the new kid is someone's type…" Sharpay coughed.

"What? No! Its just that, I met him before that's all." Gabriella said as Troy once again, approached her with Isabella and Bruce tagging along in confusion.

"Have we ever met before?" Troy asked unsure and with a little bit of Australian accent. Gabriella was about to answer when she was suddenly cut off by Isabella.

"Of course you guys have met before. She was the _maid_ that poured that fruit salad on you!" Isabella said nastily while Gabriella looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh right." Troy said, not really knowing what to say.

"Come on dude. Leave those losers and let's just go." Bruce said.

"Yeah let's just leave." Isabella said, pulling Troy with her.

"Uggghhhh!! I hate those spoiled brats!!" Sharpay exclaimed dangerously.

"The next time that loser Bruce open his mouth again, it will be closed permanently by my fist." Chad said, glaring at the fading sight of Bruce.

"Just let it go guys. Mom doesn't like me fighting with Isabella." Gabriella said sadly, walking slowly.

"You know, if your mom doesn't work for Isabella's mom, I would've really snapped and slap the crap out of that devil Isabella a loooong time ago!!" Sharpay exclaimed while Gabriella just stayed quiet.

-----------------------------------------------

Troy was in the change room and getting dress. He was fixing his locker when a janitor suddenly came in.

"You're new here and you're gonna be late for homeroom." The janitor said as he mopped the floor.

"Umm yeah. How did you know?" Troy asked confusedly.

"Son, you shouldn't be wasting time. Time is a very important part of your life. Give importance to every minute of it. Once something happens, you can't go back. What's done is done." The janitor whistled.

"_Right.." _Troy thought, completely confused as to what the mysterious janitor just said.

-----------------------------------------------

Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay and Chad all arrived at their homeroom and sat at their respectful seats. As they entered, they immediately saw Troy and Isabella laughing together.

"They better not be talking about you, Gabi, or else, they're gonna get it." Chad said, glaring at Troy and Isabella. After a few seconds, their homeroom teacher Mrs Darbus arrived.

"Ok class! Before I say the announcements for today, I want to welcome our new kid, Mr Troy Bolton." Mrs Darbus said pointing at Troy who smiled.

"Please stand up Mr Bolton and tell us a little bit about yourself." Mrs Darbus said as Troy shrugged and obeyed.

"Hi! My name is Troy Bolton and as some of you might know, I'm from Australia." Troy introduced shortly as the class said 'Hi' in unison.

--------------------------------------------------

Gabriella arrived home and immediately did her homeworks. She goes to a private school and she was only a scholar because they couldn't afford the enrolment fees in such a high standard school. If her grade goes down, she could be kicked out of the school.

"Gabi? How was school?" Maria asked her daughter who just stayed quiet.

"I can sense something is wrong. What happened?" Maria asked, sitting next to Gabriella on the queen size bed they both share.

"The usual. Isabella embarrassed me in front of her friends again." Gabriella said sadly.

"Oh Gabi." Maria said but she knew she couldn't do anything to make their life easier.

----------------------------------------------------

"So son? I heard you and Camille went out today. How was it?" Jack asked his son as they ate their dinner.

"It was alright. We did a lot. We watched a movie in the cinema, we ate and we went shopping. It was actually pretty tiring." Troy admitted.

"It seems like your getting along really well." Jack smirked.

"I guess." Troy shrugged, making Jack confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you like spending time with her." Jack said.

"I do but.. she's different from what I remembered her. I guess its because we haven't seen each other for a long time." Troy said, thinking deeply about it.

"The question is… do you like the new _her_?" Jack asked his son who didn't have a response to it.

-------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter! Please review.


	5. Jerk!

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

"_So son? I heard you and Isabella went out today. How was it?" Jack asked his son as they ate their dinner._

"_It was alright. We did a lot. We watched a movie in the cinema, we ate and we went shopping. It was actually pretty tiring." Troy admitted._

"_It seems like your getting along really well." Jack smirked._

"_I guess." Troy shrugged, making Jack confused._

"_What do you mean? I thought you like spending time with her." Jack said._

"_I do but.. she's different from what I remembered her. I guess its because we haven't seen each other for a long time." Troy said, thinking deeply about it._

"_The question is… do you like the new her?" Jack asked his son who didn't have a response to it._

**End of Recap**

Troy went to class the next morning and felt his stomach twist as his teacher handed him the exam that he knew he would fail.

"Mr Bolton, you have to catch up on all the school work since you just come here in the middle of the year." The teacher whispered to Troy who nodded in response.

After a few minutes of 'trying' to answer the questions in the paper, Troy finally gave up and asked Isabella for help.

"Isabella! Can I copy your answers?" Troy whispered secretly. Isabella smiled and nodded, more than willing to give her answers to Troy. Troy copied sneakily and so did Bruce, who was sitting right behind Isabella.

"Troy! Bruce! What do you think your doing?!" The teacher exclaimed as the whole class turned to face the two boys.

"Nothing Ma'am." Bruce said a little bit too quickly.

"Don't think I'm that stupid Mr Johnson! **(Bruce)**" The teacher said, glaring at them.

"Sorry Ma'am." The two boys said apologetically.

"Since I caught you both cheating. I'm gonna move you two. Mr Bolton, go sit next to Ms Montez and Mr Johnson, sit next to Ms Evans." The teacher ordered firmly. The two boys jumped and slowly moved to their assigned seats.

-----------------------------------------------

Gabriella's mouth slightly dropped open when the teacher ordered for Troy to sit next to her. Sharpay on the other hand winked at Gabriella but immediately frowned when she figured that Bruce was gonna sit next to her.

"This is so not fair!" Sharpay groaned.

Troy sat on his seat and continued his exam. He looked around and saw Gabriella answering all the questions as if they were the easiest and most obvious things in the world. He moved his seat closer to her and tried to look past her shoulder.

"_Come on!! I can't see anything!" _Troy thought with a frown.

Gabriella could see in the corner of her eyes that Troy was trying to copy her answers. Her first impression on him wasn't very good already but now, she was starting to dislike him. The people she hated the most are cheaters.

"_This guy really wouldn't give up!" _Gabriella thought and quickly turned her back on him. She heard Troy groaned which brought a small victory smile on her face.

Bruce inched closer to Sharpay and tried to look at her answers.

"Uyy! Evans!! Tell me the answer to question 9!" Bruce whispered demandingly.

"In your dreams Johnson! I don't care if you fail! Its your fault!" Sharpay scoffed and turned her face away from Bruce.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy and Bruce shoot some hoops in the outside basketball court with frowns on their faces. They just got their mark for the test that they did a few days ago and they were NOT happy.

"You know.. if onlyEvans let me copy her answers, I would've past that test!" Bruce exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah. If that Montez girl also gave me her answers, I would've nailed the test. She's such a snob!" Troy exclaimed.

"Just stay away from her Troy. She's bad news." Isabella said, afraid that Troy might get too close to Gabriella and find out the truth.

The two of them continued to talk bad about the two girls and didn't realise that they were just right behind them.

"Oh! The losers are here! Didn't see you there!" Bruce laughed nastily at Sharpay, Gabriella and Zeke.

"Losers? Who are you calling losers? We're not the one that failed the test!" Sharpay said with raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Ice Princess!" Bruce yelled at Sharpay's face and immediately received a solid punch from Zeke.

"Don't you ever yell at Sharpay again!" Zeke exclaimed and was stunned when he felt something solid hit his jaw.

"Zeke!!" Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed in horror, blood prickling down from Zeke's mouth.

"And don't you ever punch my friend again!" Troy exclaimed angrily.

Gabriella turned and faced Troy with a death glare that could burn a whole through him. Troy gulped and backed away, feeling pretty frightened as to what Gabriella might do to him.

"Jerk!" Gabriella exclaimed and punched Troy right on the nose. Troy lost his balance and fell to the ground. Her punch actually hurt!

"Troy!!" Isabella exclaimed and kneeled beside Troy. She sent Gabriella a glare and turned back to the stunned boy. Troy couldn't believe that a girl just punched him! For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of Gabriella.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell were you all thinking fighting each other at school?!" Principal Rose exclaimed angrily at the teenagers.

"We didn't start it! It was Bruce and Troy!" Sharpay defended, glaring at the two boys who glared back at her.

"For your information, it was Zeke who threw the first punch!" Bruce said.

"But you guys teased us first! We were just innocently passing by when you insulted us!" Sharpay talked back.

"Quiet! Gabriella and Sharpay, I'm so disappointed with both of you! The two of you are smartest girls in the year! Troy and Bruce, both of you are failing and you still have the guts to get involve in a fight!" Principal Rose said angrily.

"It was them Principal Rose. The things they said were so rude and hurtful!" Gabriella said, glaring right at Troy.

"It was your own fault butting into our conversation!" Troy yelled at Gabriella.

"Just because you didn't have the guts to say it to our faces!" Gabriella exclaimed back.

"We did say it to your face! We said that all of you are LOSERS!" He shouted to Gabriella's gang.

"ENOUGH!!" Principal Rose shouted furiously, banging her stick on the table and making the whole group of people jump in fright.

"All of you have to learn to get along. Troy, Gabriella, you're gonna be partners.. Bruce and ---" Principal Rose started but was cut off by Troy.

"Wait—wait! Partners in what?" Troy questioned.

"Aren't you failing class Mr Bolton? Gabriella is gonna be your tutor in every subject! And you Mr Johnson, you're gonna be with Sharpay!" The principal commanded.

"Ma'am, I can just tutor Troy." Isabella butted in quickly.

"No! I want Gabriella and Troy to be partnered together!" Principal Rose said.

"I'm partnered with Bruce?! EEWWW!!" Sharpay said, rolling her eyes as Bruce glared at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella sat at a table in the library with books opened.

"Open your History book in page 128." Gabriella said, sitting across Troy but not looking straight at Troy.

"I didn't bring my book." Troy said with an annoyed tone.

"Then how the hell can you study if you don't even bring your books?!" Gabriella exclaimed, getting pissed at Troy's attitude.

"I don't know. You tell me!" Troy frowned.

"Did you even know about our assignment?!" Gabriella questioned.

"We have an assignment?" Troy asked in confusion.

"Yes we do! You don't listen that's why! You know, just because you're popular and you're in both swimming and basketball teams, you think that you can do whatever you want. You use your popularity but not your brains to achieve your goals!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Are you calling me stupid then?! I listen to class ok! I'm just too focussed on my upcoming swimming competition and I couldn't concentrate! So try to understand me!!" Troy reasoned angrily.

"No, you try to understand me, Troy!! I'm just a scholar in this private school and if your grades don't go up, I can get kicked out of this school because the fight I had with you would damage my permanent record!" Gabriella exclaimed, tears starting to form in the edge of her eyes. Troy on the other hand, was just quiet, guilt starting to rise up his throat.

"You're rich that's why, unlike me who has to work hard for everything I want in my life. As crazy as it might sound, Troy, my future depends on this. Me and my mom's future depend on this. This is not just a sacrifice I have to overcome, this is my dream Troy. A dream I want to achieve." Gabriella cried, tears were visibly falling from her eyes. For some reason, she wanted to let out all her anger to Troy.

Troy swallowed hard and stared at Gabriella's reddening eyes.

"I'm sorry Gabi." Troy said quickly, his eyes and voice softening.

"Its Gabriella for you. As soon as your grades go up, you're gonna be out of my life!!" Gabriella exclaimed, wiping her tears.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella went home from school and was immediately met by an angry Clara.

"Gabriella!!" Clara yelled and Gabriella knew that something was wrong already.

"Ye—yes?" Gabriella asked, afraid.

"What the hell were you thinking fighting Troy!! Don't you know that his father is one of my friends and business partners?!" Clara exclaimed and before she could beat up Gabriella, Maria came.

"Please don't hurt Gabi, Ma'am Clara. Forgive her for whatever she did. She won't do it again. I will talk to her." Maria said, hugging Gabriella who was close to tears. She hated this part of her life so sometimes, she rather go to school.

"Yes, you better talk to your little brat over there and teach her some decent manners!" Clara scoffed and stormed off.

"Gabi are you ok?" Maria asked her daughter softly.

"No mom, I'm not ok. How long are we gonna do this for? I can't even live a peaceful time in my own home." Gabriella cried on her mother's shoulder.

"Let's hope that one day, everything will change." Maria said, rubbing Gabriella's back to calm her down.

----------------------------------------------------

This is a pretty dramatic chapter. I hope you like it though. Please review.


	6. Guess who!

**Chapter 5**

**Recap**

"_Gabi are you ok?" Maria asked her daughter softly._

"_No mom, I'm not ok. How long are we gonna do this for? I can't even live a peaceful time in my own home." Gabriella cried on her mother's shoulder._

"_Let's hope that one day, everything will change." Maria said, rubbing Gabriella's back to calm her down._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella was in the huge public library near East High and was collecting scattered books on desks and putting them back in the right shelves. She had been working part-time in the library to gain extra money for her college. She doesn't get much but she would do anything to extend her time away from home.

"Gabriella, I'm going now. Your shift is gonna finish at 5pm so you can go home and do your homework. Be careful on your way home ok?" The librarian, Ms Liana, said with a smile.

"You too Ms Liana. Bye!" Gabriella smiled as she pushed the book trolley on the carpeted floor.

Gabriella continued with her work and didn't realise that Troy was heading her way.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy started. Gabriella stared at him for 2 seconds and continued to push the book trolley.

"Are you hungry? Did you eat yet?" Troy tried again, following Gabriella with every step she took. When she didn't answer, he carried on talking.

"Lucky I have some food in my bag. Here!" Troy said, handing Gabriella a chicken sandwich from his bag.

"You're not allowed to eat in here Troy!" Gabriella hissed.

"Finally you start talking to me." Troy said.

"And I'm gonna stop talking now." Gabriella said, walking quickly and hoping that Troy wouldn't follow her anymore.

"Come on! I just want to be your friend!" Troy persisted, standing right in front of the trolley so that Gabriella couldn't go any further.

"Well, I don't want to be your friend so go away!" Gabriella said and Troy finally gave up and let her be. Well, that's what Gabriella thought as she put the books back in their respective shelves.

-------------------------------------------------

"_I'm not giving up!" _Troy smiled and hid behind shelves as Gabriella moved from one shelf to another, putting books back. She had no idea that Troy was still following her with a huge grin on his face.

Gabriella read through the title of the books and reached for a very thick one that looked interesting to her. As soon as she got it out of the shelf, she saw Troy's face right on the other side, looking back at her, his blue eyes piercing through her chocolate ones.

"Be my friend?" Troy said with a pout.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Gabriella screamed, absolutely startled. Everyone immediately turned and looked their way including the meanest librarian they've ever known, Ms Ross.

"Shhh!!" Troy said quickly. He absolutely didn't mean to scare her at all.

Gabriella covered her mouth as the librarian walked over to her quickly.

"Ms Montez!! Why were you screaming? You're one of the library staff and you know better than to yell in the library." Ms Ross exclaimed angrily.

--------------------------------------------------

Troy bit his tongue for he knew that he got Gabriella in trouble, _again_!

"_She's gonna hate me!! I gotta do something!" _Troy thought and quickly made him self visible to Ms Ross.

"Umm.. Ms Ross, I was actually the one that screamed. It wasn't Gabriella." Troy said, standing next to Gabriella who looked confused but didn't react.

"Mr Bolton, what non sense are you talking about?! I heard a_ girl_ scream." Ms Ross hissed at the blue-eyed boy.

"Ms Ross, I saw a huge spider over there!! And as embarrassing as it may sound, whenever I see a spider, I scream like a girl." Troy chuckled but Ms Ross didn't find that anywhere as being funny.

"You did not scream!" Ms Ross fumed.

"I did to! Wanna hear?" Troy said and screamed at the top of his lungs in his most high pitch voice.

"ENOUGH!!" Ms Ross exclaimed, shutting Troy up.

"If you ever do something as stupid as that again Mr Bolton, I'm gonna make sure that you will never step on this library ever again! You, Ms Montez, get back to work!" Ms Ross said and quickly stormed off.

---------------------------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't believe that Troy embarrassed himself so save her butt. She couldn't help but laugh at Troy's behaviour and determination.

"Sshh!! The dragon lady might come back!" Troy chuckled as Gabriella finally looked at him with a genuine smile on her face.

"So.. friends?" Troy asked, holding his hand up for her to shake.

"Friends!" Gabriella agreed, shaking Troy's hand.

------------------------------------------------------

Troy was in the swimming pool, practising for his upcoming game when Isabella suddenly approached him.

"Hey Troy!" Isabella greeted brightly.

"Oh hey Isabella!" Troy greeted back but it was obvious that he was thinking of something else.

"Do you want to hang out after school? Go shopping maybe?" Isabella asked.

"Umm.. actually. I have to go tutoring." Troy said apologetically.

"With Gabriella? Ugghh.. Did she force you to come? The nerve of that girl! Don't worry, I already told mom about her punching you, last night. Mom yelled at Gabriella so much that Gabriella nearly cried. If she ever fight you again, just tell me." Isabella said while Troy just frowned.

"Why would you do that Isabella? It wasn't really her fault." Troy reasoned but Isabella just shrugged.

"She deserved it." Isabella said with a smile but Troy was just staring at her disapprovingly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Troy excitedly ran through the doors of the library and immediately spotted Gabriella sitting down, reading a book and waiting for him.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said with a smile as she put her book down.

"Hey! Why are you so early?" Troy asked, taking the books that he needed from his bag.

"My shift just ended a few minutes ago and I thought, might as well just stay here." Gabriella said shrugging.

"Ok." Troy chuckled and sat down across Gabriella.

"So, what are we gonna study today?" Troy asked.

"Math." Gabriella smiled but Troy's face turned sour.

"Math?! I hate Math!" Troy whined but Gabriella just laughed him off.

"Well, you're gonna do it whether you like it or not." Gabriella said and they tutoring time finally started.

About half an hour later, Troy put his pencil down and let his eyes wander around the big library. He looked at everything but his eyes were simply drawn to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"What?" Gabriella asked when she realised that Troy had been staring at her.

"You know, I wish we didn't fight. I'm really sorry about what happened between us. I didn't mean to insult you that harsh." Troy said, truly sorry for what he did.

"Its ok Troy. Its in the past now. I'm sorry about punching you as well." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh the punch! I don't think I will ever forget that. That actually hurt you know! I thought my front tooth was gonna fall off." Troy laughed and Gabriella laughed along with her.

Gabriella continued working but after a few seconds, she could still feel Troy's eyes on her.

"What is it this time Troy?" Gabriella whined.

"Nothing… its just that… I feel like we've met before but I just can't remember. Its as if, my mind doesn't remember but.. my heart does." Troy said, staring deeply at Gabriella's eyes.

"Poetic much?" She giggled but deep down, she was feeling the exact same thing.

"Its true." Troy said and turned back to his work. One thing that Gabriella loved the most about Troy was that he wasn't afraid to show how he really feels to other people, especially to her.

----------------------------------------------

Zeke, Chad, Sharpay and Gabriella were walking home together and just talking. Suddenly, one of their other best friends who actually just came from vacation, surprised them.

"Guess who?!" The person said excitedly, covering Gabriella's eyes in particular.

"Oh my gosh! You're not gonna believe who it is!!" Sharpay exclaimed and judging by her reaction, Gabriella already knew who Sharpay was talking about.

"Andrew?!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"How are you guys?!" Andrew asked, happy to see his friends again.

"When did you come back dude?" Zeke and Chad asked in unison.

"Oh just last night." Andrew said, smiling at Gabriella

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gabriella questioned.

"Because I wanted to surprise you!" Andrew answered.

"We are surprised dude! But I'm more surprised that your parents actually let you missed out in school for a week! You're failing you're classes already!" Chad said while Andrew just shrugged.

"I have Gabriella as my tutor anyway." Andrew answered, putting his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Umm.. actually. I'm tutoring someone else." Gabriella said apologetically.

"Say what?! Who?!" Andrew asked, a little upset.

"This new kid from the swimming and basketball team. Troy Bolton." Zeke said.

"Oh I met that guy just this afternoon. Well, I didn't exactly meet him, we just kinda bumped into each other. He hangs around with Isabella and Bruce right? He wasn't very nice because he didn't even apologise… maybe because Isabella literally pulled him away quickly." Andrew explained.

"Yeah, he's bad news." Sharpay agreed but Gabriella just stayed quiet.

"Why are you tutoring him, Gabs?" Andrew asked confusedly.

"I kinda punched him and Principal Rose told me that I _have_ to tutor him. I had no choice." Gabriella explained as Andrew nodded in understanding.

"By the way Gabs, how was your tutoring with Bad-Ass Bolton?" Chad asked.

"Bad-Ass Bolton?" Gabriella asked with one eye brow raised.

"Yeah why?" Chad said.

"He's not a Bad-Ass. He's actually…. really nice and really funny. Once you get to know him, you'll like him guys. He's really friendly. I think he just ended up in the wrong group of people." Gabriella explained while the gang took a paused and checked if they were just hearing stuff.

"Did you just say that Bolton is a nice guy?" Sharpay asked just to make sure she heard her right.

"Yeah." Gabriella said as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"I think you should just stay away from him Gabs. Once a bad boy will always be a bad boy." Andrew advised but Gabriella didn't particularly believe that.

------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh… someone new came! Lol I hope you like this chapter! Troyella bonding is getting closer now! Please review.


	7. Black slipper?

**Chapter 6**

**Recap**

"_By the way Gabs, how was your tutoring Bad-Ass Bolton?" Chad asked._

"_Bad-Ass Bolton?" Gabriella asked with one eye brow raised._

"_Yeah why?" Chad said._

"_He's not a Bad-Ass. He's actually…. really nice and really funny. Once you get to know him, you'll like him guys. He's really friendly. I think he just ended up in the wrong group of people." Gabriella explained while the gang took a paused and checked if they were just hearing stuff._

"_Did you just say that Bolton is a nice guy?" Sharpay asked just to make sure she heard her right._

"_Yeah." Gabriella said as if it wasn't such a big deal._

"_I think you should just stay away from him Gabs. Once a bad boy will always be a bad boy." Andrew advised but Gabriella didn't particularly believe that._

**End of Recap**

Troy was walking to Mrs Darbus' class when Isabella suddenly came up to him.

"Hey Troy! We haven't talked for a long time!" Isabella pouted.

"Oh umm.. I've been kinda busy." Troy responded and continued walking.

"Busy doing what?" Isabella persisted.

"Studying. We have a test next week and as our teachers said, I have to catch up on my school works coz I just came here half way through the school year." Troy said.

"Well, do you want to hang out at my place this afternoon? We can study together and after that, we can go look through our letters and emails. I actually saved all our emails in my computer. I didn't delete anything from you." Isabella said as Troy smiled.

"Really? Me too! I still have all the letters, the emails.. and even the black slipper." Troy chuckled.

"Black slipper?" Isabella questioned, not knowing exactly what Troy was talking about. Troy on the other hand, paused and turned to look at Isabella with a huge frown on his face.

"You don't remember? Isabella, I gave the other one to you." Troy said, looking down and feeling anger inside him starting to boil up slowly. It feels like Isabella wanted to erase _Marie and Tj_ in her life.

"Oh yeah. The slipper that you gave me.. its at home." Isabella lied but she knew that Troy didn't buy it at all.

"Yeah, at home." Troy said sarcastically as he continued to walk fast.

"Troy, are you mad at me?" Isabella asked, following Troy everywhere.

"To tell you the truth.. Damn straight I am." Troy exclaimed, facing Isabella fully.

"Troy its just a slipper!" Isabella exclaimed which made Troy madder.

"Just a slipper?!! Isabella that slipper is important to me.. to us!! Isabella I don't even let _anyone_ touch it! And you, you just go and lose it. Isabella that slipper is not just some slipper.. it represents our friendship." Troy said angrily as he stormed off but suddenly paused and turned back to Isabella who was close to tears.

"You know, I wasn't sure how I felt about you before… but now I know. Its obvious that the past is not important to you anymore. You want to forget about Marie and TJ? Fine!" Troy said one last time and finally hurried off, away from Isabella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sat on his seat and didn't even bother to look at Isabella who was desperately trying to talk to him.  
"Good afternoon people!" Mrs Darbus greeted as she entered the room. The whole gang including Troy and Isabella were practically almost in the same classes so they were always stuck together.

"Good afternoon." The students said in unison.

"I have an announcement! As you all know, the Auction Date is in 2 weeks and I'm very pleased that there are people in the class that was selected for this event." Mrs Darbus announced and the kids immediately smiled in excitement.

"I will call the final names of the girls that are participating in this fundraising event. Ms Isabella Lee…" Mrs Darbus started as Isabelle smiled and the class clapped except for Troy who looked rather bored.

"And Ms Gabriella Montez." Mrs Darbus continued and the whole gang exploded in applause while Gabriella's eyes widened in shock. Troy's head snapped up as soon as Gabriella's name was called and he couldn't help but clap along with Gabriella's friends. He didn't realise that Isabella, as well as Andrew, were watching him as he stared at Gabriella.

"Thank you both for signing up. This is for a good cause. The charity will be very pleased." Mrs Darbus said with a huge smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi we're really sorry. We just wanted you to try on new things." Sharpay apologised to Gabriella who was ignoring her for the past few minutes. They were currently in the library and Gabriella was doing her shift while her friends desperately tried to persuade her to forgive them.

"How could you guys sign me up without telling me! Every year, this is always what we all fight about! Why do you guys want me to do that Auction Date thing. Why can't you do it Sharpay?" Gabriella said with a frown.

"Gabi you know that Mrs Darbus hate me and she'll probably rub out my name if I sign up, making some weird excuses. This is for a good cause anyway Gabs." Sharpay said but Gabriella continued with her work.

"You all have to get my name off that list!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabs that's the final list. You're not allowed to back out now." Zeke said softly.

"Yeah. All you have to do is smile and wave. That's all." Andrew said but Gabriella still disapproved.

"What the hell am I gonna wear for this event and who's gonna do my make-up?!" Gabriella questioned challengingly.

"I can cover the make up since I used all my allowance for it and for the dress, my aunty sent me this beautiful pink gown. You'll love it!" Sharpay squealed excitedly but Gabriella reflected the exact same opposite of her reaction.

"Gabi don't worry. I'm sure that you'll win a lot of votes!" Zeke said.

"I don't want to do it still!" Gabriella said stubbornly.

"Its not gonna be that hard." Chad said as Gabriella glared at him.

"Just.. guys.. just leave me alone for now before I tear all your hair out!" Gabriella roared as her friends nodded and ran off, frightened.

-------------------------------------------------

Troy was shooting hoops in the basketball court when Isabella suddenly approached him. As soon as he saw her, he dropped the ball and grabbed his bag, walking towards the exit.

"Troy please talk to me." Isabella pleaded.

"About what Isabella?!" Troy almost yelled, frowning at her.

"Anything." Isabella said as she followed Troy.

"There's nothing else to talk about." He exclaimed, getting annoyed with her.

"But—I love you Troy." Isabella proclaimed. Troy paused and turned to face her.

"Isabella.. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way anymore." Troy said sadly.

"But Troy we were destined for each other from the very start. We went through a lot! Since we were small, our paths crossed already. Have you forgotten how important our past is?!" Isabella exclaimed, grabbing Troy's hand. Troy looked down and sighed.

"Isabella, I wasn't the one that forgotten our past... It was you. We're just two different people Isabella. I'm sorry." Troy said and walked away, leaving Isabella who was close to tears.

-------------------------------------------------

Troy was in the huge garden at the back of the school and waiting for Gabriella to arrive. They decided to do their tutoring lessons there even though it was getting a little dark.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella said weakly as she sat next to him, getting her books out slowly.

"Hey." Troy said in the exact same gloomy tone as Gabriella.

"What's up? You look a little.. off." Gabriella said, not really in the mood of studying but just talking.

"Yeah but I don't really wanna talk about it. How about you? You look a little depress as well." Troy said as Gabriella sighed.

"Its because of Sharpay, Andrew, Chad and Zeke! They put my name on the auction without telling me. I hate going in those stuff." Gabriella frowned.

"What's that Auction Date anyway?" Troy asked, only interested because Gabriella was in it.

"You don't know? That's surprising. Didn't Isabella tell you?" Gabriella questioned, confused.

"Actually, its been a long time since me and Isabella talked properly." Troy said and Gabriella immediately knew that Troy's sad and angry mood was because of Isabella.

"Well, the Auction Date is this event at school where certain girls are picked to dress up nicely and boys would have to pay in order to win them as their date for the night." Gabriella explained and Troy finally got it.

"Oh that's cool." Troy said.

"You still didn't tell me your problem." Gabriella said and Troy finally sighed, ready to tell her the truth.

"Well, me and Isabella are kinda disconnected now. She's different from the last time I saw her and I don't think I like the new her." Troy admitted as Gabriella listened intently.

"But Isabella is always talking about your long friendship and all… seems like a tight bond.. are you saying that you guys broke up?" Gabriella questioned and Troy suddenly chuckled.

"Broke up? There was never an _us_ in our relationship. We're just friends." Troy said and for some reason, Gabriella felt.. happy.

"Oh. I thought you guys are going out." Gabriella said, still surprised.

"Nah.. Maybe before I wanted us to be together but now, its different. I don't know if its me that has changed or her. I guess we were never meant for each other." Troy confessed.

"Hold on.. how exactly did you and Isabella met?" Gabriella asked with interest because she never really knew how Troy and Isabella know each other.

"Oh we met at---" Before Troy could continue, his phone started ringing.

Troy answered the phone while Gabriella waited for him patiently. After a few minutes, Troy finally hung up.

"It was my dad. He wants me home because its getting dark. He's pretty strict." Troy chuckled, relief that he finally let out his emotion to someone.

"It was nice talking to you Troy. See you tomorrow." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, nice talking to you too… umm.. can I drive you home?" Troy asked, trying to avoid eye contact with Gabriella.

"Oh its fine. I can just walk." Gabriella said appreciatively.

"A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be walking home alone at night. Come on, I'll take you home." Troy insisted and Gabriella couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"Ok. Thanks Troy." Gabriella said with a soft smile.

--------------------------------------------------------

Its been days since Troy and Gabriella talked about their problems. They've been getting really close and they're tutoring lessons had been going really well.

"So are you ready for our Math exam today?" Gabriella asked Troy as they both walked to their math class.

"Yeah." Troy said confidently.

"That's great! Well, good luck! I hope you do well!" Gabriella said and Troy just couldn't help but stare at her.

"Thanks." Troy replied.

----------------------------------------------------------

Troy was in the midst of his exam and he was stuck! He doesn't know why he was stuck but maybe because he was staring at Gabriella too much. He just simply couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"_Troy! Concentrate damn it! Stop staring at Gabriella! She gave up her own time just to tutor you! You can't fail this test! This is important to her!" _Troy thought and tried his best to concentrate and finish the test.

The bell finally went and Troy was relieved that he answered all the questions and didn't miss one. He was about to talk to Gabriella when Bruce suddenly called him.

"Come on Troy! We gotta go! Coach wants us to practice!" Bruce said, grabbing Troy by the arm.

"Oh ok." Troy said and headed for the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella packed up her books as everyone else left. She felt pretty confident with her exam and she was pretty pleased. She was about to go out the door when Isabella suddenly blocked her.

"Gabriella I want to talk to you!" Isabella said aggressively.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked, not in the mood of fighting with Isabella.

"Did you do something to Troy again?" Isabella questioned with a visible frown on her face.

"No, why?" Gabriella asked.

"Why does he keep staring at you then?!" Isabella asked with jealousy.

"Why don't you ask him?" Gabriella said with an attitude. She hated it when Isabella blames her for everything that was going wrong in her life.

"Whatever." Isabella said and was about to turn away when Gabriella stopped her.

"Isabella! I've been itching to ask this question for a long time since you never really talk about it in front of anyone. How _exactly_ did you and Troy meet?" Gabriella questioned with an accusing look on her face. For some reason, she could feel that Isabella was hiding something big from her that had got to do with Troy.

"Umm.." Isabella said, searching her mind quickly for an answer.

"Why can't you answer me straight away Isabella? Is it because, you're hiding something?" Gabriella said with a straight face.

"Hiding something? Yeah right. I have nothing to hide. I met Troy in Australia. Why do you care so much anyway?" Isabella asked with raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. Its just that… You and Troy are two _very different_ people." Gabriella commented, looking at Isabella up and down.

"Really? Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract. That's me and Troy. We are attracted to each other." Isabella said and left the room before Gabriella could even say a word.

-----------------------------------------------------

Man, I really hate Isabella right now!! I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	8. You’re in love with the blue eyed hottie

**Chapter 7**

**Recap**

"_Isabella! I've been itching to ask this question for a long time since you never really talk about it in front of anyone. How exactly did you and Troy meet?" Gabriella questioned with an accusing look on her face. For some reason, she could feel that Isabella was hiding something big from her that had got to do with Troy._

"_Umm.." Isabella said, searching her mind quickly for an answer._

"_Why can't you answer me straight away Isabella? Is it because, you're hiding something?" Gabriella said with a straight face._

"_Hiding something? Yeah right. I have nothing to hide. I met Troy in Australia. Why do you care so much anyway?" Isabella asked with raised eyebrow._

"_Oh nothing. Its just that… You and Troy are two very different people." Gabriella commented, looking at Isabella up and down._

"_Really? Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract. That's me and Troy. We are attracted to each other." Isabella said and left the room before Gabriella could even say a word._

**End of Recap**

Troy was sat on one of the bench near the football field, staring into space and waiting for Gabriella to arrive. He just received his mark for his test but didn't dare look at it. He was scared that he would fail again.

"You're in deep thought." Gabriella giggled as she sat next to Troy.

"What? Oh I am?" Troy said, chuckling nervously.

"So, what did you get for the exam?" Gabriella asked, also scared that Troy might fail.

"I don't know." Troy said, standing up and walking back and forth.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't we get our marks for it already?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Yeah. I have it right here but I didn't look at it yet." Troy said, holding a rolled up test paper.

"Why didn't you look at it yet?" Gabriella questioned with interest.

"I'm scared that I would fail." Troy sighed.

"We studied hard for it Troy. Don't worry. If you do fail, then… we can just work harder. Don't be scared to fail Troy. This test won't affect you're entire future." Gabriella smiled softly.

"But it might affect yours, Gabi! If I keep failing, then your permanent record would be damaged!" Troy said with a frown. Gabriella on the other hand, couldn't help but smile at Troy's concern.

"We can just ask the teachers for another chance. I'm sure they'll give me one. This is only your first test anyway. We still have the rest of the school year to work hard and pull your grades up." Gabriella reassured him.

"Ok. I'm gonna look at it now." Troy said as he unrolled the paper. Both of them held their breaths, not really wanting to know what Troy got. He finally read his mark and he sighed and just stared into space. How could he have gotten that mark?!

-------------------------------------------------

Gabriella saw Troy sigh with a straight face.

"_Oh no!" _Gabriella thought as she stood up and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright Troy. We can always catch up. We'll work hard next time." Gabriella said, not wanting Troy to get disappointed with himself.

Troy suddenly mumbled something that Gabriella couldn't really hear.

"What?" Gabriella asked and Troy finally turned to face her, fully.

"92! Gabi, I got 92!! 92!!!!!!!" Troy exclaimed happily. Laughing to himself. Gabriella smiled widely as soon as she saw Troy's face light up.

"Wow! That's amazing!!" Gabriella laughed.

"92!! EVERYBODY! I GOT 92!! WHOOOO!!!" Troy yelled, standing on one of the benches and showing everyone his mark and shouting it out. Everyone turned to look at him weirdly and even one football player got hit on the head by the football.

"Gabi! I can't believe I got 92!! Thank you so much!!" Troy exclaimed and hugged Gabriella tightly, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around and around.

Troy finally stopped and faced Gabriella, his arms still around her waist. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces when suddenly, they realised their position. Their eyes locked and in that exact moment…. Troy finally knew that his heart entirely and completely fell for Gabriella Montez.

Troy looked down at his arms that were still comfortably around Gabriella. Blood suddenly rose up to both their cheeks and they looked away awkwardly, stepping back quickly.

"Ummm… Congratulations!" Gabriella said softly, desperately avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks." Troy said, suddenly finding a great interest to the floor.

"Oh umm.. look at the time. I need to go to the library. My shift is starting in 20 minutes." Gabriella said as she grabbed her bag quickly.

"Oh umm.. me too. I have swimming practice." Troy said, also grabbing his bag.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Gabriella said, walking to one direction while Troy headed to another.

"Bye!" Troy said softly as they both started walking away in different directions. Suddenly, they both stopped exactly the same time, realising something.

"Right." Troy said as he turned to face Gabriella who was facing him already as well.

"The library's that way.." Gabriella said, pointing at the direction where Troy was going.

"Yeah and the swimming pool is that way." Troy said, pointing at the path where Gabriella was heading to.

"Yeah I just realised that." Gabriella giggled slightly as they crossed each other one more time and headed over to the right way.

-------------------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't stop smiling as she gathered books in the library and put them in the right places.

"What's got your lips in a smile?" Sharpay questioned with raised eyebrow.

"Oh hey! Umm.. nothing." Gabriella denied.

"Yeah that sure is nothing Gabs." Sharpay said, following Gabriella around.

"It is! Troy just got really good in his exam that's all." Gabriella explained but Sharpay knew that wasn't all of it.

"And?" Sharpay asked, wanting her to continue.

"Nothing." Gabriella said, determined not to tell Sharpay anything.

"You like him." Sharpay suddenly, causing Gabriella to trip over the book trolley.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette questioned Sharpay who was laughing hysterically.

"You are so in love with him!" Sharpay laughed loudly.

"I am not! I'm not in love with him!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes you are. That's why you're so happy around him!" Sharpay said, determine to get her opinion to Gabriella.

"No, I'm just happy cause he passed his test! Look Shar, I still need to finish all this." Gabriella said.

"Fine then! I can take a hint." Sharpay said, pretending to be mad.

"Fine, fine! Come here Shar!" Gabriella said, hugging her best friend.

"What really happened?" Sharpay said, switching to being 'upset' to being overly excited.

"Nothing happened. He got 92 then he thanked me and hugged me. He spun me around and after we realised what was happening, it kinda got awkward. Then.. we kinda headed off in the wrong direction, literally." Gabriella giggled as Sharpay squealed.

"Girl, you're in love with the blue-eyed hottie. You should definitely go out with him." Sharpay suggested.

"Shar, not gonna happen. Isabella has a thing for him." Gabriella said, suddenly turning silent.

"So what?" Sharpay questioned as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Shar, me and Isabella don't get along already. If I go out with Troy, she'll probably bribe her own mother to kill me! Beside, my mom really wants me to get along with Isabella. I don't want to disappoint my mom in any way." Gabriella said softly.

"Why do you have to be so nice?!" Sharpay asked rhetorically.

--------------------------------------------

It was one day before the Auction Date and most guys have placed their votes and paid a whole lot of money to win a date with the girl they like.

Isabella stood in the corner and wondered if Troy placed a lot of votes for her. Participants were not allowed to vote for themselves but Isabella would do anything to win the most votes and beat Gabriella.

"Sam!" Isabella called out to a chubby and nerdy looking guy who she knew had a crush on her.

"Isabella? You know who I am?" Sam asked happily and a bit surprised.

"Of course, I know. Umm.. Sam, buy a lot of votes for me ok?" Isabella said and Sam stood there amazed.

"You want me to be your date tomorrow night?" Sam asked with a huge grin.

"No way! I don't mean you. I want Troy to be my date. Here's $100! Buy 10 000 votes for me under the name of Troy Bolton! Go!" Isabella demanded as Sam hesitantly nodded and obeyed her orders.**($1100 votes)**

**----------------------------------------------**

It was finally the day of the Auction Date and also the last hour for the guys to vote for their favourite girl! Andrew quietly approached the empty voting line and looked around to see if anyone was watching him.

"Hey umm.. can I buy votes for Gabriella Montez?" Andrew said to the girl in charge of the votes.

"Sure. What's your name?" The girl said politely.

"Andrew Kenzie." Andrew said with a smile on his face as he took out grabbed his wallet and took out a huge amount of money.

After a few minutes, a certain blue-eyed boy came up to the line.

"Hey! Can I buy votes for Gabriella Montez?" Troy said to the same girl from before.  
"Sure, what's your name?" The girl asked, getting a bit tired of saying the same line over again.

"Troy Bolton." He said quietly, looking around the place if Bruce or Isabella were around.

"Bolton?.. wait—hold on…" The girl said, flipping through the pages of her notebook.

"Didn't you voted for another girl already? Do you want both to be your date?" The girl asked, confused and amused.

"What? This is the first time I'm voting and Gabriella is the only girl I'm voting for." Troy said, not realising that Sam was actually there, listening to him.  
"Well, it says here… you bought 10 000 votes for Ms Isabella Lee." The girl said.

"No, there must be some kind of mistake. I never placed a single vote for Isabella." Troy said, puzzled.

"Why? Don't you want Isabella to be your date? She's so pretty!" Sam said as Troy turned to face him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and the other participants, including Isabella, were currently in the changing rooms and putting make up on.

"Oh my gosh Gabi! I'm sure you'll win the highest amount of votes tonight! You look gorgeous!" Sharpay exclaimed, putting final touch ups on Gabriella's face.

"I doubt it. There are so many girls here that are way prettier than me." Gabriella said and before Sharpay could argue with her, Isabella suddenly approached out of nowhere.

"Glad you know Gabriella. I heard you finally have 2 boys voting for you." Isabella laughed.

"Oh Ms-I-think-I'm-so-gorgeous! This is not about how many boys voted for you. Its all about how many votes the boys placed on you." Sharpay butted off as Isabella glared at the blonde and stormed away.

"Why can't she just mind her own business?" Gabriella said, frowning.

--------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gathered in the decorated gym as Ms Darbus appeared in the middle of the black stage that the students put in the middle of the court.

"Children! Settle down! Our lovely ladies are about to come out in their beautiful dresses!" Mrs Darbus announced as everyone quieted down and grabbed a seat.

"Ok, first off. I want to thank all these lovely young ladies who had the hearts to come out here tonight. It is very much appreciated by the charity!" Mrs Darbus continued.

"Ok. Without further ado, I want to welcome our first contestant Ms Rachelle Rade!" Mrs Darbus announced as a blonde-haired girl came out. Mrs Darbus continued to call out the names until it came up to the 2nd last one.

"Ms Isabella Lee!" The drama teacher announced with a huge smile on her face. Isabella immerged in a beautiful blue gown as guys roared and cheered for her.

"And last but certainly not least.. Ms Gabriella Montez!" Mrs Darbus exclaimed and the whole gang including Troy stood up and cheered loudly for her.

Gabriella immerged in a breath-taking pink gown that has amazing black patterns surrounding it, hugging her body perfectly. Everyone stared as Gabriella shyly walked over to the front. Troy's mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were just glued on her.

"Now, the votes will be revealed!" Mrs Darbus said loudly, snapping Troy back to the reality. He looked to his side and found Andrew staring right at Gabriella, admiring her beauty.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mrs Darbus started announcing the guys who won bought the most votes for each girl. Each guys had huge smiles on their faces as they climbed up the stage and stood next to their dream girl.

"Ms Isabella Lee's date is…" Mrs Darbus said as Isabella held her breath, looking straight at Troy who wasn't exactly looking back at her. She didn't realised that both Sam and Bruce where standing up, holding their breaths as well.

"Mr Sam Melvin." Mrs Darbus proclaimed and as soon as she said it, Isabella's face turned into shock and disappointment. Sam happily jogged to the stage and stood right next to Isabella who immediately stepped away from him.

"Now, our final contestant and also the girl who gathered the most votes here tonight. Ms Gabriella Montez with 30 000 record breaking votes! Her date is…."

-----------------------------------------------------

i hope you like this chapter. Please review.

---------------------------------------------------------


	9. Just say it damn it!

**Chapter 8**

**Recap**

_Mrs Darbus started announcing the guys who won bought the most votes for each girl. Each guys had huge smiles on their faces as they climbed up the stage and stood next to their dream girl._

"_Ms Isabella Lee's date is…" Mrs Darbus said as Isabella held her breath, looking straight at Troy who wasn't exactly looking back at her. She didn't realised that both Sam and Bruce where standing up, holding their breaths as well._

"_Mr Sam Melvin." Mrs Darbus proclaimed and as soon as she said it, Isabella's face turned into shock and disappointment. Sam happily jogged to the stage and stood right next to Isabella who immediately stepped away from him._

"_Now, our final contestant and also the girl who won the most votes here tonight. Ms Gabriella Montez with 30 000 record breaking votes! Her date is…."_

**End of Recap**

Troy held his breath and so did everyone else including Isabella. He really, really wanted to be her date for at least one night.

"_Just say it damn it!" _Troy thought impatiently.

------------------------------------

"Her date is…"

"Mr…. Andrew Kenzie!" Mrs Darbus exclaimed as everyone cheered while Troy froze, his mouth going completely dry. Andrew smiled widely and walked over to the stage, standing next to Gabriella who had a huge smile on her face. Andrew was her best friend after all.

"How much did you spend?" Gabriella whispered, giggling at the same time.

"Let's just not say it. But I think it was just a close call from the other guy who also voted for you. They didn't say who it was though." Andrew whispered back.

"You may now have the first dance in the dance floor!" Mrs Darbus announced as the pairs from the stage happily walked down the small stairs and into the dance floor in front. The soft music played and Andrew rested his hands on Gabriella's waist while she rested hers on his shoulder.

------------------------------------

Troy's lips started to tremble as if he was about to cry. For some reason, seeing Gabriella with another guy hit him as hard as when him and _Marie_ parted ways in that island long time ago.

"_Why couldn't it be me?" _Troy thought, fighting the tears that wanted to form in his eyes. He took one final glance at Gabriella and quickly ran out the door, not wanting to see Gabriella with Andrew.

------------------------------------

Isabella came home from the Auction Date and quickly started to change, not really wanting to remember the night because she wasn't partnered with Troy. She sat on her bed and just stared at nothing. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door and came in her mother.

"Isabella, did you get partnered with Troy?" Clara asked straight away, putting her lit cigar back to her mouth.

"Umm.. no." Isabella answered softly.

"What?! I though both of you were getting along!" Clara exclaimed, putting out her cigarette.

"Yeah but mom, some other guy voted more than he did." Isabella partly lied.

"That was your job to make sure that he votes the most. You don't use your head. You got it from you father!!" Clara exclaimed.

"Maybe just next time mom." Isabella reasoned.

"What do you mean next time? What if there is no next time and he finds someone else! Isabella you need to get together with him. His family is rich and we can get a lot of money from them!" Clara said, staring intensely at her daughters frightened eyes.

"But mom I'm not going for his money. I really do love him." Isabella reasoned as her mother glared at her.

"Love him?!! Do you want to end up like me? I fell in love with your useless father! I bring more money in this house than him! Don't you dare tell me you love him! Use your tiny brain for once in a while!" Clara said, pushing Isabella's forehead harshly.

"Mom, please stop." Isabella cried.

"I will only stop once you do your job properly!" Clara exclaimed, shutting the door loudly.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy was walking to homeroom when he suddenly spotted Isabella, looking depressed and angry. He actually felt sorry for her and he doesn't want to add to her problems anymore.  
"Isabella." Troy said, walking beside her.

"Can you just leave me alone Troy?! You don't care about me anyway. Nobody does." Isabella said, turning away from Troy.

"Isabella that's not true." Troy frowned.

"Then why don't you want to be my friend? You don't even want to talk to me or even go near me." Isabella said as he sighed.

"Isabella I still care about you.. only as a friend. I just can't fulfil your expectations from me." Troy said sadly as Isabella sighed.

"So, can we still be friends?" He asked as she nodded slightly and continued walking.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella approached a whole bunch of girls with Sharpay, Zeke, Andrew and Chad trapped inside.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later!" Sharpay said happily as the girls finally walked off.

"Oh my gosh Gabi! Do you know who those girls are?" Sharpay asked rhetorically.

"Umm.. ok.. those were Kelsi, Taylor, Janine, Re—" Gabriella was about to continued when Sharpay cut her off.

"I don't mean it that way. Those girls wanted me to do their make-ups in upcoming formal party they're gonna have or something. I don't really know. They were so amazed when they found out that I was the one that did your make-up in the Auction Date! Ahhh! I'm so excited." Sharpay squealed as the boys rolled their eyes.

"I hope they also find out that it wasn't the make-up that made Gabriella beautiful. It was her natural look." Chad laughed and immediately received a pull on his afro by Sharpay.

"Shut it! Danforth! My make-up helped a little." Sharpay exclaimed as everyone started laughing.  
"Did I really look that great?" Gabriella wondered, also amazed.

"You did Gabriella. How do you think Sharpay could get those girls to actually let her do their make-ups." Andrew said with a smile.

"Yeah! Seriously Gabi, you're my walking advertisement." Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled.

"Oh girls, me and the boys have got to go now. We kinda got detention." Zeke said sheepishly.

"Ok shoo!" Sharpay said as the boys laughed and left.

"So Gabi, are you ready for our next make-up event?" Sharpay asked.  
"And when is that?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"It's the West High vs East High swimming competition. There's gonna be a lot of boys to attract there!" Sharpay giggled excitedly as Gabriella shook her head at her friend's enthusiasm.

"You are really crazy Sharpay." Gabriella laughed.

"Oh hush! Your lover boy Bolton is gonna be there." Sharpay said, winking at Gabriella.

"Very funny Sharpay. He's not my lover boy." Gabriella said and paused for a second.

"Why didn't he tell me about his competition?" Gabriella wondered as Sharpay smirked.

"Because he wants you to be his guest of honour. Now go! He's probably waiting for you." Sharpay giggled pushing Gabriella away.

"Ok… bye." Gabriella said.

---------------------------------------------------------

Troy was sitting in the secret spot where they found just recently. They decided to do their tutoring lessons there because the place was beautiful and they could see the whole school from there.

"_Why do you have to make me fall in love with you?" _Troy thought as he stared at the photo of him and Gabriella they took when they went shopping once. He was also holding a small rectangular box that he wanted to give to Gabriella.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted happily as he quickly hid his present. He didn't realise that Gabriella was already in the same room as him.

"Hi." Troy greeted nervously.

"Troy, you don't need to hide anything. I already know." Gabriella smiled softly as Troy froze and stared at Gabriella.

"Huh?.. You know?" Troy asked, surprised and nervous.

"Yeah. I already know that you're gonna be in the swimming competition against West High." Gabriella said as Troy sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah. I was gonna invite you. Can you come and watch?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Sure. Even if I don't want to, Sharpay's gonna force me anyway." Gabriella laughed and sat next to Troy, spreading out her books on the table. **(Pretend the secret spot is big and it has a table.)**

Troy stared at Gabriella as she flipped through her books.

"Troy why are you in such a daze?" Gabriella asked, sensing his eyes on her.

"Oh, am I not allowed to get caught in a daze now?" Troy asked with a bit of chuckle.

"People only get caught in a daze when they have something really important in their minds or they're seeing something that really amazes them." Gabriella explained and giggled. Turning back to her books but Troy's eyes didn't leave her face.

"I am thinking of someone important and I am seeing something amazing." Troy said as he put a lock of Gabriella's hair behind her ear. Gabriella stopped what she was doing as he felt Troy's gesture.

"I have something for you." Troy said as he grabbed the small box and handed it to Gabriella.

"What's this?" She asked, her heart beating faster than it ever did.

"Open it and find out." Troy smiled nervously.

Gabriella opened the box and inside was a really expensive looking bracelet. It contained a shooting star locket with a word 'Destiny' engraved on it.

"What is this for?" Gabriella asked, staring at the beautiful jewellery.

"Umm.. nothing. Just a remembrance from me so that whenever you're studying or tutoring someone else, you'll still think of me." Troy said softly.

"Troy, I really, really appreciate it but you shouldn't have bothered to buy something that for someone like me. That's too expensive and I just can't accept it." Gabriella said, putting the bracelet back to the box and handing it over to Troy.

"Gabi it wasn't a bother to me. I wanted to give that to you as my gratitude. Never in my life have I encountered someone that worked so hard to help me for my benefit and not just hers or his. Gabi I bought this bracelet for you." Troy said, a little upset that Gabriella wasn't accepting it. He just couldn't understand why she had to be so nice.

"Do you give something to everyone that helped you then?" Gabriella questioned challengingly.

"No, Gabi. Just you because you're different from anyone else I've ever met. You're kind, friendly, smart and you have the most amazing personality. Not to mention, beautiful as well." Troy said as they both took a pause, Gabriella avoiding eye contact with him.

"Gabi, I think I'm really falling for you." Troy whispered as Gabriella froze and held her pen tightly. She didn't want any of this to happen.

-------------------------------------------------

Wonder what gonna happen next! Sorry for those people who wanted Troy to win. Please review.


	10. Then I’ll die with you

**Chapter 9**

**Recap**

"_Troy, I really, really appreciate it but you shouldn't have bothered to buy something that for someone like me. That's too expensive and I just can't accept it." Gabriella said, putting the bracelet back to the box and handing it over to Troy._

"_Gabi it wasn't a bother to me. I wanted to give that to you as my gratitude. Never in my life have I encountered someone that worked so hard to help me for my benefit and not just hers or his. Gabi I bought this bracelet for you." Troy said, a little upset that Gabriella wasn't accepting it. He just couldn't understand why she had to be so nice._

"_Do you give something to everyone that helped you then?" Gabriella questioned challengingly._

"_No, Gabi. Just you because you're different from anyone else I've ever met. You're kind, friendly, smart and you have the most amazing personality. Not to mention, beautiful as well." Troy said as they both took a pause, Gabriella avoiding eye contact with him._

"_Gabi, I think I'm really falling for you." Troy said as Gabriella froze and held her pen tightly. She didn't want any of this to happen._

**End of Recap**

Gabriella panicked inside as soon as those certain words left Troy's lips.

"Very funny Troy. How can you fall in love with me? You came here just last July and its only the beginning of September. You can't say I made you fall in love in less than 2 months." Gabriella laughed nervously, trying to joke around with what he just said.

"Gabi, I'm not joking around. I'm serious. I love you Gabriella." Troy confirmed and Gabriella could've sworn that her heart stopped beating for a second. She suddenly stood up and started gathering her books.

"Troy you don't love me. You told me that you loved Isabella and that can't change in an instant. You still have feelings for Isabella. I know that." Gabriella explained and Troy sighed in half frustration, standing up next to her.

"Gabi but—" Troy said but she cut him off.

"You two have been through a lot and she's your best friend. Look at it this way. What are you gonna do if both me and Isabella are drowning and you can only save one of us? Who would you pick? The girl you've known since you were small or the girl you've met just two months ago?" She challenged.

"I'll save you both." He answered stubbornly.

"You can't. But your answer shows that you do want to save her just as much as you want to save me right? There's nothing wrong with that but I know that you will save Isabella first." Gabriella said as Troy sighed.

"What do you want me to do then if that ever happens?" He challenged but Gabriella just smiled.

"Then you save Isabella and I'll just die." Gabriella shrugged, trying to go pass him but Troy blocked her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Then I'll die with you." He whispered which made Gabriella's heart skip a beat again. She stared at Troy's sincere eyes and gulped silently.

"Ummm… I got to go." Gabriella said, pushing him a little and walking away quickly.

"Gabi wait!" Troy said, running and blocking Gabriella from going anywhere.

"Did I say something wrong?" Troy asked, also panicking inside.

"No." Gabriella said softly.

"Then why are you running away?" Troy asked curiously.

"I'm not running. I just need to talk to Sharpay about something really important." Gabriella partly lied. She was planning on telling Sharpay what Troy just told her.

"Gabi I know that I surprised you with what I said. If you want…. we can just pretend it never happened. I can pretend I never said that if you want me to. Gabi, I don't want to lose our friendship." Troy said quickly, not wanting Gabriella to walk away and never talk to him again.

"You're not losing our friendship Troy. Don't worry." Gabriella reassured her, desperately avoiding eye contact.

"You are still watching the swimming competition right?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Of course… why do you want me to be there anyway?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Because you've become part of the reason why I want to compete." Troy admitted, blushing a little.

"Ohh umm.. thanks?.. I got to go, Troy. Sorry. I'll talk to you later." Gabriella said and practically ran away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella searched everywhere for Sharpay until she finally found her in the canteen.

"Shar! I've been looking all over for you!" Gabriella almost yelled, receiving weird looks from others.

"What?" Sharpay asked curiously as Gabriella dragged her outside of the canteen and into the hall.

"Gabi do you want to tear out my arm or what?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella finally let go off her.

"You're never gonna believe it!" Gabriella exclaimed, somehow excited to tell her best friend the news.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked, also getting excited.

"Ok.. don't react or anything ok? Well… Troy kinda told me that.. he loves me." Gabriella whispered softly but Sharpay sure caught it still.

"OH MY GOSH!! Are you kidding?" Sharpay squealed.

"Sharpay be quiet!" Gabriella demanded because they were attracting a lot of attention from other students.

"What did you tell him? Did you say you like him too? Are you guys going out now? Where is he?" The blonde bombarded with questions.

"Actually.. I kinda ran away.." Gabriella said sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT?!!!" Sharpay yelled and Gabriella quickly slapped her hand over Sharpay's mouth.

"Shar! Don't yell!" Gabriella pleaded.

"What the hell Gabs? Why did you run away? You rejected him, is that what you're saying?" Sharpay asked in disbelief.

"Umm.. yeah?" Gabriella said.

"Why?! You like him Gabs! Why didn't you tell him how you really feel about him?" Sharpay asked in bewilderment.

"Because I'm not ready. Troy's my friend and I love him. I don't want our relationship to end up like my relationship with TJ. What if he leaves me just like TJ did? What if he just disappears without a trace?" Gabriella said, her mind filled with uncertain questions.

"Gabi, your relationship with TJ was when you were still playing Barbie dolls! This time, its real Gabs! Its Troy. He's not gonna hurt you like your friend TJ did." Sharpay told her best friend.

"I can't.. I just can't… Isabella would flip if she finds out. No doubt that Ma'am Clara would force herself to be part of this as well. They really want Troy to be part of their family. Its only gonna cause pain." Gabriella sighed sadly.

"Gabi, be selfish for once in your life! You always think about others! Heck you even think about people you hate like Isabella and Mrs Lee. What about you?" Sharpay asked as the bell went and they parted ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Its been 2 days since Troy admitted his feelings for Gabriella. They talked normally as if what Troy said didn't affect both of them.  
"You got 97?!!! That's amazing Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed happily. Troy had been doing really good in his assessments and exams which made her very proud.

"I know!! We're the best! We're the best!!" Troy said, doing her happy dance right in front of Gabriella who was laughing her head off.

"Gabi, thank you soooooo much for everything! I would never have done this without your help… without you.." Troy said, adding the last part softly.

"Of course you will… Isabella will get you there." Gabriella said as Troy sighed.

"Maybe. We're just friends, nothing more." Troy informed her.

------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Troy and Gabriella were both called to the Principal's office. Gabriella was shaking a little while Troy desperately searched his brain of the possible things he could've done to get both of them sent off to the office.

"Its gonna be ok Gabi." Troy whispered as they both took a deep breath and opened the door where Principal Rose was.

"Good afternoon Principal Rose." The two teenagers greeted in unison.

"Good afternoon children. Take a seat." Principal Rose said with a straight face. After both of them have taken a seat next to each other, Troy quickly spoke.

"Principal Rose whatever happened, it was my fault. Gabriella had nothing to do with it! Its all on me!" Troy said even though he had no idea what he was really talking about.

"Troy what are you saying?" Gabriella whispered in confusion.

"Troy you don't need to claim that it was your fault because nothing bad happened. As a matter of fact, I sent you both here to congratulate you. You're really doing well in your studies Troy. I'm very happy." Principal Rose announced with a huge smile on her face. The two teenagers on the other hand, sighed in relief.

"Thank you Principal Rose. But I couldn't have done that without Gabriella. She deserves all the credit." Troy said, smiling at Gabriella.

"That's why I called you both here. Since I can see that Troy can handle everything himself now, Gabriella you don't need to tutor him anymore. You're permanent record will not be damaged." Principal Rose announced happily but the smiles on Troy and Gabriella's faces were completely wiped off. They looked at each other with a sad expression on their faces.

After the two left the office, they couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"Ummm.. My mom is probably looking for me now. I should go home. Congratulations again Troy!" Gabriella said with little enthusiasm.

"Gabi, you can still tutor me." Troy insisted as Gabriella stared at him in confusion.

"But Principal Rose said that you can study on your own now. Why do you want me to tutor you still?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Because I'm gonna lose my reason to see you." Troy said sadly while Gabriella stared at him.

"Troy you'll still see me. I'm almost in all of your classes!" Gabriella said, trying to cheer him up but it wasn't really working.

"Its not the same Gabi. You know that." Troy said with sincere eyes that Gabriella knew she would get trapped in if she doesn't leave.

"Umm.. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Troy." Gabriella said quickly and turned her back on him, ready to walk away.

"Bye." Troy said with a sigh.

As Gabriella was walking away, she couldn't help but smile softly.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the awaiting swimming competition and the swimming pool benches were packed. Everyone attended and even some people from West High were allowed to watch. The swimmers finally appeared and they were amazed by how many people were there, except one.

"_Where's Gabi?" _Troy thought with a worried look on his face. He looked around the place and saw Sharpay sitting with some of her friends but Gabriella wasn't there.

The swimmers which included Zeke, Andrew, Bruce and Troy, all stepped up to their respective lane and so did the West High swimmers.

"Gabi where are you?" Troy whispered as he put on his goggles. The umpire held the gun, pointing up.

"Swimmers! Ready?" The umpire announced and the swimmers bobbed down, ready to dive.

"GO!!" The umpire exclaimed as all the competitors jumped on the water.

As soon as Troy hit the water, a certain brunette walked in, desperately trying to catch her breath. She had been running late to the swimming area hoping that she won't miss the game. She looked around the place and found a seat right next to Sharpay. She watched as Troy suddenly slow down in the water.

"_Come on Troy! You can do it!" _Gabriella thought and suddenly paused.

"_Wait! I'm not supposed to be cheering on Troy. I'm supposed to be cheering for Andrew, Zeke and Chad. What the hell am I dong?" _Gabriella thought, a little shocked by her actions. Everyone continued to watch while Sharpay cheered and yelled for Zeke. Troy and Andrew were both taking the lead but Troy kept on slowing down.

All the swimmers finally reached the end and everyone cheered for Andrew who actually came first. Troy on the other hand, had a frown on his face as he quickly got out of the pool and stormed to the change rooms.

Gabriella clapped for Andrew and suddenly stopped when he saw the look of anger and disappointment in Troy's eyes. She knew he wasn't angry at Andrew, he was angry at himself.

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was in the change room talking with Coach Rick.

"Troy! What the hell is going on? You were winning at the beginning but Andrew was still able to beat you. You were close to being the last one to finish Troy!" Coach Rick exclaimed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Coach. I'll work hard next time. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Troy said, determined to do good in the following swimming competitions.

"You better Troy or else I'll kick you off the team! If we ever lose because of you, its guaranteed that you're out!" Coach Rick exclaimed with a frown. He suddenly saw Andrew and his friends cheering for him and he decided to leave Troy who was staring sadly at Andrew's medal.

"Stop moping for something that you can't change anymore." Mr Joel's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, startling Troy.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Troy asked, a little freaked out.

"Why do you always think about things that you shouldn't be wasting your time on? Why don't you focus on the things that are really important to you?" Mr Joel said as he held onto his mop and bucket.

"This competition was important to me! I worked so hard for it!" Troy reasoned but Mr Joel just shook his head.

"I don't want you to regret things when the time comes. Pay attention to the things that really matters Troy." Mr Joel said exiting the change room.

Troy took 2 seconds for Mr Joel's statement to register.

"Mr Joel what do you mean by—" Troy jogged to where Mr Joel exited but he didn't find anyone there at all! He frowned in confusion and took one final look around the place, wondering how Mr Joel could disappear that fast.

---------------------------------------------------------

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	11. I don’t hate you

**Chapter 10**

**Recap**

"_Stop moping for something that you can't change anymore." Mr Joel's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, startling Troy._

"_Where the hell did you come from?" Troy asked, a little freaked out._

"_Why do you always think about things that you shouldn't be wasting your time on? Why don't you focus on the things that are really important to you?" Mr Joel said as he held onto his mop and bucket._

"_This competition was important to me! I worked so hard for it!" Troy reasoned but Mr Joel just shook his head._

"_I don't want you to regret things when the time comes. Pay attention to the things that really matters Troy." Mr Joel said exiting the change room._

_Troy took 2 seconds for Mr Joel's statement to register._

"_Mr Joel what do you mean by—" Troy jogged to where Mr Joel exited but he didn't find anyone there at all! He frowned in confusion and took one final look around the place, wondering how Mr Joel could disappear that fast._

**End of Recap**

Troy had his head down as he walked over to the secret spot. He was so disappointed with himself and he felt really bad. His team mates started to ignore him and even some of his 'friends' as well because he didn't come first as they all expected. Even his coach was angry at him.

"Everyone hates me because I lost!" Troy exclaimed, kicking a small pebble.

"I don't hate you." A familiar voice said. Troy didn't dare look at her. He knew that his eyes were a little red ever since Coach Rick almost yelled at him.

"Oh, hey Gabs." Troy said as he stood up and leaned on the railing, facing his back on her.

"You know, you shouldn't be hard on yourself. Everyone loses." Gabriella explained to her, standing beside him and looking at the beautiful view.

"I really worked hard for this though." Troy admitted.

"Well, you still shouldn't think of yourself as a loser. You know, I've been called a loser a lot of times before but it never really got to me." Gabriella said, finally facing Troy who also decided to face her.

"Gabi, you're a lot stronger than I am." Troy said softly.

"Don't worry about it Troy. There are still other competitions. Just do better next time. You got friends behind you." Gabriella smiled with reassurance.

"But everyone seems to hate me. My team mates and even Bruce! I almost jeopardise our chance of being in the finals. I doubt my 'friends' will still talk to me." Troy exclaimed with a sigh.

"You still got one friend Troy. You got me!!" Gabriella said like a little girl, making Troy chuckle.

"Yeah I do. But I hope you'll fall in love with me too, Gabi. Not just friendship." Troy said, touching Gabriella's cheek.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other, Gabriella finally backed away and walked over a few metres away from Troy but still leaning on the railing. She stared at the view and a girlish smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"Who said I haven't fallen in love with you too?" Gabriella said softly, staring at the sight before her. Troy, who had his head down suddenly paused. As soon as he heard those words, he quickly whipped his head to face Gabriella.

"Wh—what? What did you say Gabi?" Troy asked, a huge smile immediately spreading across his face as he quickly stood right next to Gabriella, waiting for her answer.

"What? Nothing. I didn't say anything." Gabriella denied, turning to face Troy with an innocent look on her face. Troy grabbed both her hands and stared at her.

"Gabi I know what you said. I wanna hear it again." He said softly and Gabriella knew that she had him exactly where he wanted and he didn't even know that.

"You said you love me, didn't you? You love me too, right Gabs?" Troy asked with a half excited and half nervous look on his face.

Gabriella sighed and nodded her head in response.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella finally said as Troy smiled and took deep breaths. He reluctantly let go off her hands and faced the other students underneath them who had no clue they were there.

"YEAH!! SHE LOVES ME!! GABRIELLA LOVES ME!!!" Troy yelled out happily and Gabriella quickly put her hand over his mouth but Troy could see her smile also appearing.

"Shhhh!! Troy, everyone down there is gonna know!" Gabriella scolded as Troy wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't care Gabs. I want the whole world to know that you feel the same way about me. I love you so much Gabi." Troy said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella responded, finally giving in.

------------------------------------------------

The two of them walked around the halls of the school holding hands until Gabriella suddenly realised something. She pulled away quickly and took a small step back, walking over to a corner so that nobody would see them.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Troy we need to keep our relationship a secret for now. I have to fix things with Isabella." Gabriella said with apologetic look in her eyes.

"Isabella? How did she get in the picture?" Troy asked, a little bit confused and frustrated.

"She loves you, that's how. She's gonna get hurt if we suddenly blurt out our relationship. We all need to get along first and fix things between us three." Gabriella explained as Troy sighed.

"But I already made it clear to Isabella that me and her are just friends." Troy reasoned but Gabriella just shook her head.

"I know Isabella. She still thinks differently from what you're thinking. Can we keep our relationship hidden for now?" She asked hopefully, grabbing both Troy's hands, but he still didn't say anything.

"Please Troy? For me? Please?" She asked softly and Troy finally gave in.

"Fine. We'll keep this a secret for now. I'll do everything that I can to make this work." Troy said with a small smile.

"Thank you so much Troy! You're the best!" Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small gentle kiss.

Before Troy could respond to the kiss, Gabriella already pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Umm.. we should head to our next class. I'll go first so that Isabella and Bruce won't suspect anything. I'll see you later, Troy." Gabriella said. Troy on the other hand just nodded, still mesmerised by the feeling of Gabriella's lips on his.

"Damn, she got me bad." Troy mumbled to himself.

------------------------------------------------

Gabriella went over Sharpay's house with a huge smile on her face. Chad and Zeke were also there, waiting for her to arrive. Andrew on the other hand was in the kitchen getting himself a drink.

"Wow, someone got her Christmas present." Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah I got an advance from Santa." Gabriella sighed happily as she sat on the couch and put rested her legs on the boys' laps.

"Spill." Sharpay said, sitting next to Gabriella.

"I'll tell you but all you can't tell anyone at all!" Gabriella said sternly.

"Can we tell your mom?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"NO!! Don't say anything to her! Especially to her!" Gabriella exclaimed and Sharpay jumped a little by her sudden outburst.

"Wow. This should be something big. You never hid anything from your mom before." Zeke said, listening intently to Gabriella.

"Yeah it is pretty big." The brunette admitted slowly. They didn't realise that Andrew was now right behind them, waiting curiously for Gabriella to continue.

"Don't leave us hanging then!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly.

"Me and Troy are secretly together." Gabriella mumbled and Sharpay had to make sure she heard her correctly.

"What?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Me and Troy are together." Gabriella said loudly and everyone let out a gasped while Andrew clenched on his glass and went back into the kitchen, shaking his head.

"_Damn it! I knew Bolton liked her!" _Andrew thought.

-----------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOSH!! When did this happen?!!" Sharpay squealed.

"At school." Gabriella sighed dreamily.

"He got you bad, Gabi. You really love him don't you?" Chad asked, amused.

"Yeah.. I think I do." Gabriella confessed making Sharpay squeal more.

"You're hurting my ears!" Zeke exclaimed as Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him.

"Finally you did something for yourself!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I still feel a little bad for hiding it from everyone." Gabriella said.

"Then why don't you just tell them?" Chad asked curiously.

"If I want to get murdered by Ma'am Clara, I would so do that." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"But you know, you gotta tell everyone eventually. You can't keep hiding this. Especially to your mom. She won't be happy." Sharpay informed her seriously. She knew that Mrs Montez would be angry at Gabriella if she find out through someone else about Gabriella's relationship with Troy.

"I know, I know. I just have to fix things first with Isabella. You know my mom, she doesn't want me and Gabriella to fight. In fact, she hates it." Gabriella sighed.

-------------------------------------------------

A few days have past and Gabriella still haven't talked to Isabella properly. Even though, she was still happy because everything was going great between her and Troy.

"What are you smiling about?" Maria asked her daughter who was staring out the window with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh—I was smiling?" Gabriella asked, not wiping the smile off her face.

"Yes, and you still are. What's up?" Maria asked curiously.

"Nothing mom. I just got really good in my tests. That's all." Gabriella partly lied. She was feeling guilty for not telling her mother but she thought she was doing the right thing.

"Oh ok." Maria responded. She could tell that her daughter wasn't really telling her the truth. She was starting to feel suspicious because Gabriella never hid anything from her. They were best friends.

-------------------------------------------------

Wow! Merry Christmas again guys! I hope you like this chapter! Troyella is finally together! Lol. I might be updating quicker than before since I don't have school anymore. Please review.


	12. You’re crazy you know that

**Chapter 11**

**Recap**

_A few days have past and Gabriella still haven't talked to Isabella properly. Even though, she was still happy because everything was going great between her and Troy._

"_What are you smiling about?" Maria asked her daughter who was staring out the window with a huge smile on her face._

"_Oh—I was smiling?" Gabriella asked, not wiping the smile off her face._

"_Yes, and you still are. What's up?" Maria asked curiously._

"_Nothing mom. I just got really good in my tests. That's all." Gabriella partly lied. She was feeling guilty for not telling her mother but she thought she was doing the right thing._

"_Oh ok." Maria responded. She could tell that her daughter wasn't really telling her the truth. She was starting to feel suspicious because Gabriella never hid anything from her. They were practically best friends._

**End of Recap**

It was Friday and last period. Troy was sitting next to Isabella since she insisted to. But Troy on the other hand was just staring at a certain brunette in very same room.

"Hey Troy, wanna hang out tomorrow? Go to the mall or something?" Isabella asked cheerfully.

"Umm.. actually I have plans for tomorrow. I'm sorry." Troy said apologetically.

"Oh ok. How about Sunday?" Isabella tried again.

"I can't. I'm busy on Sunday. I have to go somewhere. Sorry." Troy said and finally, the bell went. Troy couldn't be anymore happier.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm going out to the mall ok?" Gabriella informed her mother.

"Alright. Just be home before dark." Maria responded with a smile on her face.

"Ok. Bye!" Gabriella said and left.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey beautiful!" Troy greeted with a huge smile on his face. They decided to meet in the parking lot near the mall so that no one would see them.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted happily.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah but where are we going?" Gabriella asked curiously as Troy led her to his car.

"I heard there's an amusement park not far from here. Just around 40 minute drive." Troy said casually.

"40 minute drive? Are you kidding me? I have to be home before dark or else my mom would get worried." Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"Relax. I'll get you home before dark. Would I really let your mother get mad at you.. _my love_?" Troy teased with a wink.

"My love? That's new." Gabriella laughed.

"Of course." Troy said proudly.

"You're crazy you know that." Gabriella giggled but got in the car anyway.

"I've been told by my dad quite a few times actually." Troy chuckled.

They finally arrived at the amusement park and it was pretty much packed with people.

"Wow, I never knew that there's an amusement park in here." Gabriella said in wonder.

"Well, now you know, Gabs. Now, where do you wanna go first?" Troy asked. He grabbed her hand and they started walking around.

"Let's start with the Ferris Wheel." Gabriella smiled.

"Wanna buy ice cream on the way?" Troy suggested and Gabriella nodded excitedly like a little kid.

They spent the whole day just looking around and going on rides.

"Wow! That teddy bear is adorable!" Gabriella said as she approached the basketball booth.

"You like it? Want me to win it for you?" Troy asked.

"You don't need to Troy. I don't want you to waste more money on me than you already did." Gabriella giggled and tried to walk away but Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Do you want me to waste my money on Isabella instead?" Troy asked with raised eyebrow.

"Go for it if you want. Waste your money on Isabella." Gabriella said but Troy could sense a little sadness in her voice.

"Come on. Its only 5 bucks for three shots." Troy insisted and Gabriella finally gave in.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I told you I can win it!" Troy said, handing Gabriella the teddy bear.

"Who said I doubted you?" Gabriella giggled and hugged the teddy bear.

"What are you gonna name it?" Troy asked curiously.

"Troy." Gabriella answered straight away.

"Troy? Why?" Troy asked with a chuckle.

"So that whenever I have problems at home, I'll just hug him and pretend that its you." Gabriella said with small smile.

"Why can't you just hug the real Troy?" Troy pouted like a little kid.

"Well, the fact that everyone will throw a fit if they find you in my room, crying my eyes out. Its better if I have the Troy teddy bear to hug at home when you can't be there." Gabriella answered smartly.

"Gabi if you ever need me, I'll always be there. Even if its in front of Aunty Clara. I'll be there right beside you when the going gets rough." Troy said sincerely.

"You're the best Troy." Gabriella said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------

It had been weeks. Troy went home to find his dad in the kitchen with another boy, around 3 years older than him.

"Hi dad." Troy greeted as his father nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hey Troy." Jack said softly.

"Who's this?" Troy asked, referring to the boy who was looking quite angry and upset.

"This is.. Richard. You're older brother." Jack announced and Troy's mouth immediately dropped.

"Br—brother?" Troy asked, shocked and surprised.

"Let's sit down." Jack said as they all headed to the lounge room and sat in different couches. **(For those of you who have actually seen the series I based this on, I changed the plot a little bit. I don't want to totally copy the same plot..)**

"How—I mean—he's my brother?" Troy asked, staring right at Richard who was wearing a frown on his face.

"Yes. Half brother actually. You see, before I married your mother… I had an affair with this girl. I didn't know I got her pregnant till… last week. I didn't tell you because you seem to be always in a good mood and I didn't have the guts to ruin that." Jack started nervously.

"Yeah so you just didn't bother to come and get me from my miserable foster parents huh?" Richard spoke for the first time.

"Look son, I'm sorry." Jack said to Richard.

"Well, sorry isn't gonna change the fact that I was beaten up all those years by my foster parents! All these years I've been suffering while you took care of my so called 'little brother'!" Richard exclaimed, glaring at Troy. He had been raised cruelly and doesn't know how to be soft. He'd learnt to never trust anyone, let alone love anyone. Even though Richard never had good parents, he was extremely rich. As rich as the Bolton's and that was something that always raised his pride. Even if Jack wouldn't accept him, Richard would still be an arrogant rich kid who could have anything he wanted.

"Why are you getting all mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong." Troy said defensively.

"That's enough you two. You guys just met and you're already starting a fight?" Jack asked, not really believing his eyes.

"What are you gonna do _dad_? Gonna kick me out and shut me out of your life again?" Richard said.

"No. You're gonna be living with us from now on. You're gonna go back to college and finish the course you started with." Jack said firmly to his son.

"Whatever." Richard said and ran to his new room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry about that Troy. He's just.. mad that he never had a father. It was my fault. I have to make it up to him. He never grew up in a good neighbourhood." Jack said softly.

"Its alright dad. But, how did you know that he's your son too?" Troy asked curiously.

"I was on my way to my office when I went pass this alley. I saw him there fighting with couple of guys. I came there and stopped the fight. Then he turned to me and he seemed shocked when he saw me. Then he suddenly asked 'Dad?'." Jack said and took a pause before continuing.

"I was obviously shocked. Then he explained to me everything. His mother, his life and he showed me a picture of me. I arrange the papers so that he can live with us. I know you wouldn't mind…. You don't right?" Jack asked, unsure.

"Of course I don't mind dad. I just hope we get along though." Troy said softly.

"Well, its almost Christmas. Let's hope he'll change before new year." Jack said as he got up and headed to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Troy was sitting in the secret spot and was just thinking.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella soft voice broke the silence lingering around Troy.

"Oh hey." Troy greeted, giving Gabriella peck on the cheek.

"Got a lot on your mind?" Gabriella asked as she sat next to him on the bench.

"I have a half brother, Gabs." Troy informed his girlfriend who looked surprised.

"A half brother?" She asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. My dad never knew about him till last week. His name is Richard and he's 3 years older than me. He's a college drop out and his foster parents used to beat him up. He had a really messy life and he kinda blames it on me for some reason." Troy sighed.

"Well, he's probably just a little jealous that you got to live with your real father and had a good life. He's just having a hard time. Just try to get along with him." Gabriella said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I want us to be friends at least before Christmas." Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"Speaking of Christmas. Are you planning on doing anything?" Troy asked his girlfriend of three and a half months.

"I can't really go anywhere. I'm just gonna spend Christmas with my mom." Gabriella said with a smile.

"How about spending half of Christmas with your boyfriend and half with your mom?" Troy suggested.

"I don't know… I'll have to think about it." Gabriella giggled but Troy knew her real answer.

"I love you Gabi." Troy said softly.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Christmas Day and Troy decided to visit Gabriella. He knew exactly where she would be in that exact time.

"Hey Richard!" Troy greeted his older brother who was making himself breakfast.

"What do you want?" Richard said aggressively.

"Gee I just wanted to greet you." Troy said, shaking his head. Things between them ease off just a little bit. They still didn't get along and Troy just tried to understand it.

"Whatever. Just go wherever you're going. You don't need to bug me on the way there." Richard spat and Troy rolled his eyes. He was pretty much used to it by now.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi are you ready?" Maria asked her daughter. They were just on their way to the church and Gabriella was taking so long to get changed.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready." Gabriella said and Maria immediately sighed.

"Finally." Maria said receiving a giggle from her daughter.

The two of them arrived at the church. They had their eyes close and were praying intently. Gabriella suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and looked around until it landed on a certain blue-eyed boy.

"_Why is he just standing there?" _Gabriella thought and signalled for him to come over but he just shook his head with a small smile. Gabriella shrugged and just continued to pray until her mother was done.

"Are we going home now mom?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yeah, unless you have plans with your friends." Maria said softly.

"Yeah, I do actually. Is it ok if you go home by yourself?" Gabriella asked carefully.

"Sure. Just be home before 4pm. I want to spend Christmas with my daughter too." Maria laughed a little as Gabriella nodded.

"Of course mom!" Gabriella said, giving her mother a hug.

"Alright. Take care. I love you Gabi." Maria said with a smile.

"I love you too mom. Bye!" Gabriella said and waved goodbye to her mother as she exited the church.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Troy, why didn't you go in the church?" Gabriella asked curiously as she met up with Troy at the back of the church.

"Well, your mom was there." Troy said with a shrug.

"But she won't suspect anything. Its not like you only go to church just to see me." Gabriella giggled while Troy chuckled nervously.

"Umm.. actually.. I'm not much of a church guy." Troy informed her.

"So you did just go to church for me? We didn't coincidently see each other?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Umm.. yeah. Well, if I do go to church without you there, you can guarantee that it's you I'm praying for." Troy said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're so cute you know that." Gabriella said, pinching Troy's cheek.

"Well I've been told quite a few times actually." Troy said.

"Did that come from your dad too." Gabriella said mockingly.

"Very funny! That's quite scary you know." Troy chuckled as they roamed around.

"Oh my gosh! Its 3:30! I gotta get home!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking at her watch.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home on time. Hop in the car." Troy said as Gabriella obeyed. They arrived back in Gabriella's place just quarter to 4.

"I have a present for you Gabs!" Troy said, reaching for a wrapped up present on the back seat.

"I have a present for you too!" Gabriella said with a smile as she took out a small beautifully wrapped up box from her purse.

"Merry Christmas!" They both said exactly the same time as they exchanged gifts.

-------------------------------------------------------

What a chapter! Troy has a brother! Did you guys see that coming? Spoiler of for you guys, you couldn't tell already, Richard is not a good news. AT ALL! Please review.


	13. Mr Joel? Who’s that?

**Chapter 12**

**Recap**

"_Oh my gosh! Its 3:30! I gotta get home!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking at her watch._

"_Don't worry, I'll get you home on time. Hop in the car." Troy said as Gabriella obeyed. They arrived back in Gabriella's place just quarter to 4._

"_I have a present for you Gabs!" Troy said, reaching for a wrapped up present on the back seat._

"_I have a present for you too!" Gabriella said with a smile as she took out a small beautifully wrapped up box from her purse._

"_Merry Christmas!" They both said exactly the same time as they exchanged gifts._

**End of Recap**

Isabella was now starting to feel really suspicious whenever she was around Troy. He was always daydreaming and never paying attention to her.

"Troy what the hell is going on?" Isabella whispered to Troy in their Science class.

"Isabella what are you talking about?" Troy sighed.

"You never pay attention to anything I say and you're always looking at Gabriella!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Isabella not now." Troy sighed in frustration.

"Troy, Isabella! Would you like to tell the class about your little chit chat over there?" The teacher said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Nothing Ma'am. Sorry." Troy said as he sent Gabriella a glance.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella never had a chance to talk to Isabella and fix things. Isabella never let her get a word in at all. It was past New Year but nothing changed in Gabriella's household. But between her and Troy, everything was going great.

"Can I drive you home?" Troy asked Gabriella since it was getting pretty dark. He didn't want Gabriella to be walking alone at night.

"What if my mom sees me?" Gabriella questioned.

"Then I'll be right there beside you." Troy answered without hesitation.

"You always get a way with words." Gabriella giggled as she went inside Troy's car.

"Only for you Gabs. Only for you." Troy chuckled as he drove her home.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the small gate behind Isabella's house. Troy ran out the car and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Milady." Troy said with an accent.

"Thank you kind sir." Gabriella giggled and took Troy's hand.

"Good night Gabriella. Sweet dreams." Troy said.

"Good night." Gabriella giggled and was about to turn away when Troy held her back.

"No goodnight kiss?" Troy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Troy you kno—" Before Gabriella could finish up her sentence, Troy placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good night Gabi. I love you." Troy said and gave her a hug.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said. What both of them didn't see was a certain figure watching them from the window.

---------------------------------------------------------

Troy was driving home with a huge smile on his face. When he arrived back to his house, he still had the exact same grin.

"You seem happy." Jack commented as Troy smiled wider.

"I am happy." Troy said.

"What happened?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Troy lied and quickly head to his room. As much as he wanted to yell out to the whole world that Gabriella was his girlfriend, he simply couldn't.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella started to walk to her front door when Isabella suddenly stopped her.

"You lying cow!! Traitor!" Isabella exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she slapped Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes immediately welled up with tears.

"You have no right to hurt me Isabella!" Gabriella exclaimed and pushed Isabella.

"GABRIELLA!!" Clara's undeniable voice yelled angrily. Gabriella immediately paused when she heard that voice.

"How dare you hurt my daughter you little brat?!!" Clara exclaimed, slapping Gabriella right on the cheek but harder than Isabella's one.

"It wasn't my fault Ma'am Clara. Isabella started it! I was just trying to defend myself." Gabriella reasoned but Isabella quickly butted in.

"Mom she started it! She's lying to us! She was trying to seduce Troy! She's trying to steal him away from me!! She's a lying cow!! You're a snake Gabriella!!" Isabella yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not a snake nor was I trying to seduce Troy in any way. Most importantly, I wasn't trying to steal him away from you because he was never yours to begin with!!" Gabriella yelled out, all her emotions exploding.

"WHAT?!! Don't you dare talk back to us!! You're trying to steal Troy away from my daughter?!! How dare you!!" Clara exclaimed as she started slapping Gabriella across the face.

"Please stop. Please!" Gabriella begged, trying to defend herself.

"Ma'am Clara!! STOP!! Please!!" Maria exclaimed. She hugged her daughter and tried to defend her.

"Move out of my way Maria!! Move!!" Clara said, pulling Maria out of the way but she wouldn't let go off her daughter.

"She won't do it again. Please. Just let her go. Isabella whatever she did, she's sorry." Maria begged but Clara and Isabella wouldn't have any of it.

"MOVE!!" Clara exclaimed trying to hit Gabriella.

"CLARA!!" George's voice rang through the backyard.

"Stop it!!" George exclaimed, pulling Clara away from the mother and daughter.

"Let me go George!! That brat was trying to hurt our daughter." Clara insisted.

"CLARA I SAID STOP!!! ENOUGH!!" George yelled at his wife who immediately fell into silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella you better get your act together! If you try to steal Troy from my daughter, consider me as you enemy as well!" Clara exclaimed once they were all calmed down and inside the house.

"Clara come on that's enough. This fight is only for teenagers." George said.

"George you be quiet. As long as I'm the one that's bringing more money in this house, I'm the one that must be obeyed!" Clara said and stormed off. Gabriella was looking down and crying. She sent her uncle and her mother one final look and slowly went to her room.

------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi?" Maria said as she approached her crying daughter.

"Mom, you didn't even let me explain. You already defended Isabella and apologised for me. It wasn't even my fault." Gabriella cried, not meeting her mother's gaze.

"Gabriella just let Isabella have her way. Just let go of Troy. Stay away from him. Even Ma'am Clara is getting involved with all of this." Maria reasoned but Gabriella just shook her head.

"Mom! I've tried to avoid him like you told me to but I just can't. He was the one that kept getting closer until I finally fell for him! Troy doesn't like Isabella!" Gabriella reasoned with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Gabi, Troy and Isabella were friends from the start and you know that Isabella liked him first." Maria said softly as she sat next to Gabriella.

"But mom! All these years I was always the one that has to give Isabella something! She's the one that's always taking! How about me mom?! Why do you care for Isabella more than me?!" Gabriella exclaimed but Maria just looked down, ashamed of herself.

"Mom, I love Troy more than anything you can imagine." Gabriella mumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Clara how could you say all those stuff about me in front of Maria and Gabriella? You don't need to humiliate me in front of them!" George exclaimed angrily once he found his wife in their bedroom.

"George, I'm sorry. I just.. I was angry ok?" Clara reasoned.

"Then you better control your temper.. if it wasn't for Isabella or if I didn't love you.. I would've left you a long time ago!!" George yelled out.

"George please don't say that! I don't want you to be mad at me! I'm sorry. Please don't say that!" Clara cried as she wrapped her arms around her husband. George sighed and reluctantly hugged Clara back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella wasn't in her usual self. She was walking with Andrew and Sharpay to homeroom but she was awfully quiet. She suddenly spotted Troy talking with Isabella and Bruce so she quickly walked faster.

"Gabi! Gabi, wait!" Troy called out. He jogged over to her and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly. Gabriella looked down as Isabella and Bruce approached them.

"Troy, what the hell is going on? Why are you talking to my _maid_?!! Is there something going on between you two?" Isabella exclaimed in disgust.

"Hey! Isabella you're out of line!" Troy said, getting angry.

"Why don't you just admit it?! I saw you kissed her when you took her home yesterday!" Isabella exclaimed angrily. Everyone froze as soon as Isabella said that.

"Fine!! Yes, I took her home yesterday! And yes….. I do love her." Troy admitted. Gabriella's breathing hitched as soon as those words left Troy's mouth. She quickly lifted her head and met Troy's intense eyes.

"Wh—what? You're actually going out with a maid?!" Isabella said, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"What is wrong with that Isabella?! I love Gabriella and there's nothing you can do about it!" Troy said, reaching for Gabriella's hand.

"Whoa.. My man, Troy! I actually thought you had good taste with girls! I would never have thought that you will ever go out with a filthy maid!" Bruce laughed bitterly right on Gabriella's face. Troy's face turned sour as he glared deathly at Bruce. Before he could do anything, Gabriella ran with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Gabi!" Troy called out. Andrew immediately ran after Gabriella while Sharpay stayed behind to watch the whole scenario.

"Go and run after your pathetic maid, Troy!" Bruce laughed. Troy turned to face him with an evil look which immediately shut him up.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Troy exclaimed dangerously as he threw a punch right on Bruce's jaw. Bruce fell on the ground and wiped the blood that was prickling down his mouth.

"Bruce!" Isabella exclaimed in horror as she kneeled down beside her best friend.

"Both of you better watch your mouths when you're talking about Gabriella! If before I let you say bad stuff about her, you can guarantee that it will never happen again. My best advice, stay away from her!" Troy exclaimed and sent one final glare at the duo and ran after Gabriella.

"Yeah, stay away from my best friend!" Sharpay smirked and followed Troy.

Andrew continued to run after Gabriella so he could comfort her but he immediately stopped when he heard Troy's voice.

"GABI!!" Troy called out, running as fast as he could to catch up with Gabriella. She wasn't a very fast runner and they could still see her back turning away from them. Andrew watched Troy as he grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Gabi, wait!" Troy said, making Gabriella stop.

"Troy, just leave me alone. Can't you see this isn't working?!" Gabriella cried and Troy could feel his heart breaking.

"Gabi—" Troy continued but Gabriella just cut him off.

"We can't do this anymore Troy. Isabella loves you and I can't do that to her!! Don't you get it?! You're supposed to be with her!" Gabriella yelled.

"No! I'm supposed to be with you!!" He exclaimed.

"We're from two different worlds Troy. You're the rich guy and I'm the maid! A lot of people are gonna get hurt if we do this!" She explained but Troy wouldn't budge.

"You don't want to hurt other people so you'd rather hurt me!! Is that it?!!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella paused, not knowing what to say.

"Gabi tell me, do you still love me?" Troy questioned softly.

"Troy you know I do but--" Gabriella started.

"No buts 'cause that's all that matters right? Gabi I don't want to lose you." Troy said desperately while Gabriella stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"I don't want to lose you too Troy." Gabriella finally said and Troy sighed in relief. He smiled softly at her and wrapped his arms around her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bruce, Isabella, Sharpay and Andrew watched the whole scene. All of them weren't smiling at all except Sharpay.

"Oh they're back together!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Yeah, they're back together." Andrew whispered and slowly walked away, not wanting to see anymore than he already had.

"Wait—where are you going?" Sharpay asked in confusion.

"Nowhere." Andrew said and jogged out of sight.

---------------------------------------------------------

Troy was now in the changing room, putting on his clothes when he saw the janitor coming his way.

"I haven't seen you in a while Mr Joel." Troy said, closing his locker.

"Mr Joel? Who's that?" Chad, who overheard Troy, asked confusedly.

"You don't know Mr Joel? Its our janitor! Ain't that right Mr Joel?" Troy said as he put his hand over the janitor's shoulder only to find that it wasn't Mr Joel at all.

"What is it son?" The unfamiliar janitor asked the surprised boy.

"Umm.. nothing. I'm sorry." Troy said as the man continued to mop the floor.

"Uh dude? Who are you talking about? That janitor was Mr Tony, not Mr Joel." Chad chuckled.

"No man. He's not our regular janitor!" Troy exclaimed, his mind filled with confusion.

"Troy, he's our only janitor here in the changing room." Chad said and left, leaving Troy in complete confusion.

----------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Troy decided to take Gabriella to his house and introduce her to his father properly.

"Dad? Are you home?!" Troy called out once he entered his house, holding onto Gabriella's hand.

"I guess we'll just wait for him. He's usually home by now." Troy told Gabriella who nodded in response. Gabriella looked around the place and spotted a guitar on the couch.

"Hey! Who plays the guitar in here?" Gabriella asked, examining the black guitar.

"Umm.. I do." Troy chuckled as Gabriella stared at him in surprise.

"Ok. Can you play something for me?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Sure. Anything for you Gabs!" Troy said, taking the guitar from Gabriella and motioning for her to sit down. Troy took a deep breath and started playing something extremely familiar to Gabriella.

_My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes_

_And here I am alone, starting to realise _

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. Memories started to flood through her mind as Troy continued to sing. Her heart was pounding so fast and her eyes started welling up with tears.

_That my days would be brighter, if I can learn to hide_

_Feelings that I have for you, keeps hurting me inside_

Before Troy could continue, Gabriella stopped him.

"Troy… how did you know that song? Who taught you that song?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Umm.. Isabella taught me this song when we were small." Troy said, smiling at the memory.

"_Isabella?!!"_Gabriella thought in puzzlement.

"Troy, how did you and Isabella meet exactly?" Gabriella asked with pure interest.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I tell you." Troy said, looking down.

"No Troy. Tell me. Please." Gabriella said desperately, trying to fight the tears from falling down.

"Ok.. well, me and Isabella met in a boat long time ago…"

--------------------------------------

Uh oh.. What's gonna happen next? I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	14. How did you and Troy meet?

**Please check out the story that I'm co-writing with my sis. Its called 'Cheating Fate'. **

**---------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 13**

**Recap**

_Before Troy could continue, Gabriella stopped him._

"_Troy… how did you know that song? Who taught you that song?" Gabriella asked curiously._

"_Umm.. Isabella taught me this song when we were small." Troy said, smiling at the memory._

"_Isabella?!!" Gabriella thought in puzzlement._

"_Troy, how did you and Isabella meet exactly?" Gabriella asked with pure interest._

"_You wouldn't believe it even if I tell you." Troy said, looking down._

"_No Troy. Tell me. Please." Gabriella said desperately, trying to fight the tears from falling down._

"_Ok.. well, me and Isabella met in a boat long time ago…"_

**End of Recap**

Jack and Clara were in a restaurant eating lunch and discussing business with each other. They were almost finished with the details when Clara suddenly put on an act.

"Jack, I don't want to interfere with your family or anything but--- actually you know what, never mind." Clara said, pretending to be troubled by something.

"Tell me. If this has something to do with my sons then its my concern. Please continue." Jack insisted and Clara smiled on the inside. She knew perfectly that Jack would be asking her.

"Well, you know Troy.. I just can't believe it.. but.. has he been hiding something from you? Lying perhaps?" Clara said, trying to sound concerned.

"Troy is a very good kid. I don't think he's lying to me about anything.. why do you ask?" Jack asked, now very curious of what Clara was trying to say.

"Well, its probably the influence of my maid. Him and my maid, Gabriella, well they're actually together now. Troy was hiding his relationship from you all this time. Isabella thought that Troy had a thing for her and she's very upset that Troy led her on. I guess its because of my maid. I apologise for her." Clara said, trying to sound apologetic.

"What?!! I thought Troy liked Isabella as well. How could he do this?" Jack exclaimed, disappointed and a little angry with his youngest son.

"I'm sorry that I'm the one that had to tell you this Jack." Clara said softly with a fake sigh.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Troy once I get home." Jack mumbled and Clara smirked victoriously to herself.

----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella held her tears as Troy started with the story, staring at nothing as he remembered the events.

"Ok,.. well, me and Isabella met in a boat long time ago. We both wanted to go to San Diego to find our own fathers. We both sneaked in the same boat. We were each other's company. She sang me this song composed by her and her mother. We actually didn't tell each other our real names at first. I called her Marie and she called me TJ." Troy continued. Gabriella's eyes were now pouring down with tears for she knew that Isabella lied to her and Troy.

"I promised to finish the song for her.. and I actually did. Anyway, things got rough when they saw us. I got thrown to the ocean and Isabella jumped up and saved my life. She became the reason why I swim and why I play guitar. Somehow, we ended up in this island. We had to go our separate ways but we promised that we would write to each other everyday." Before Troy could continue, Gabriella butted in.

"But you stopped writing letters." Gabriella said with a frown.

"What? There wasn't a single letter that I didn't reply on." Troy said in confusion. He turned to face Gabriella and was surprise to see her crying.

"Gabi are you ok?" Troy asked, rushing over to her side.

"Troy there's something you need to kno---" The front door suddenly opened and Gabriella and Troy's headsturned to see Jack staring down at them.

"Hey Dad! Gabriella's here." Troy said with enthusiasm but Jack wasn't smiling at all.

"Troy we need to talk. Will you excuse us Gabriella?" Jack asked Gabriella politely.

"Yes sir." Gabriella nodded and headed for the front door but Troy stopped her.

"Gabi you don't need to go. This will only take a minute." Troy insisted but Gabriella shook her head.

"Its alright Troy. There's someone I gotta talk to as well." Gabriella said with a weak smile. Inside, she was angry at a certain girl that ruined her happiness right from the beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------

By the time Gabriella reached home, it was dark. She spotted Isabella getting dropped by her friends. She didn't realise that Gabriella was there, watching her. Before she could enter the gate, Gabriella made herself visible.

"Isabella!! I want to talk to you." Gabriella called out furiously as Isabella turned and faced her.

"What?!" Isabella asked, annoyed.

"How did you and Troy meet?" Gabriella asked as Isabella froze for 2 seconds.

"I told you we met in Australia a long time ago through a friend." Isabella lied while Gabriella scoffed.

"And I was the one you were calling a lying cow and a snake?!" Gabriella exclaimed angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella shotted back.

"Oh you don't know? Or do you want me to call you _Marie_ to help you remember?!!" Gabriella said, staring dangerously at Isabella who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Wh—what?" Isabella stuttered, not sure of what to say, let alone feel. She suddenly started crying but Gabriella didn't care.

"Yes, I know all about your little secret Isabella. How could you do that to me?! You stole Troy away from me right from the beginning? What did I do to make hate me this much? If there was any snake in here, its you!" Gabriella exclaimed venomously.

"Gabriella!! That's enough! How could you say that to Isabella?! Can't you see she's crying already? Go back in the house!" Maria scolded her daughter angrily.

"But mom—" Gabriella protested, tears were also started to fill her eyes.

"Gabriella I said GO!" Maria exclaimed as Gabriella sent Isabella one final glare and stormed off.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Troy how could you do this? You're dating Gabriella and Isabella at the same time? You're better than that!" Jack scolded his son.

"Nice going Troy! Out of all the people you want to date, you picked a maid?!" Richard laughed bitterly as Troy glared at him dangerously.

"Shut the hell up Richard! You don't know anything!" Troy exclaimed angrily. He could take Richard insulting him but once he hit the point where it included Gabriella, Troy just had to do something.

"What are you gonna do little brother?! Run away with your Latina maid? Live a happy life?" Richard said, inching closer to Troy.

"Richard that's enough! Go to your room! NOW!" Jack yelled.

"But Dad, that maid is after your money! That cow who—" Before Richard could finish and before Troy could throw a punch, Jack shouted furiously.

"RICHARD YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!!! You will not leave this house!! Go to your room now! And you Troy, sit your ass down and we have some important things to sort out!" Jack exclaimed, making the two boys jump and obey their father's orders.

"I will get that little maid." Richard mumbled under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella didn't I tell you to stay away from Troy? See what happens when you disobey me? You would even hurt Isabella because of him! Gabriella how could you do this?!" Maria yelled at her daughter, very disappointed.

"Mom, I love Troy!! I have no idea how to stay away from him! Isabella deserved what she got after all the things she'd done to me!" Gabriella screamed at her mother but suddenly earned a slap on the cheek. Both of them were shocked especially Maria.

"Oh my gosh! Gabi I am so sorry.." Maria started, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Gabriella stared at her with tears in his eyes as she ran to the room.

"Gabi!" Maria said, also crying for she had never hurt her daughter before.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Troy what the hell were you thinking getting together with two girls?" Jack asked his son.

"Dad there's nothing going on between me and Isabella. It was always just me and Gabi. I loved Gabi from the start." Troy reasoned desperately.  
"Troy out of all the girls.. why Gabriella? She's Isabella's maid!" Jack exclaimed as Troy stared at him in disbelief.

"Dad, since when do you judge people by their social status? She's a maid so what? That doesn't change how I feel about her." Troy said determinedly.

"It's not about me judging Gabriella by her social status. Its more about our family and Isabella's family. More about the partnership between George, Clara and me and its also about Isabella and you. You made her upset." Jack said softly.

"As selfish as I might sound but I don't care about that! Think what they want to think! I love Gabriella more than anything! I'm not ashamed to tell the whole world that I am in love with her!" Troy said and ran to his room before Jack could say anything else.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat on the bed with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her own mother hurt her because of Isabella. Its all because of Isabella.

"Gabi?" Maria said softly but Gabriella didn't want to look at her mother in the eye.

"Gabi I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." Maria said as she sat next to Gabriella, trying to fight back her own tears. She was hurting as well, seeing her daughter in pain.

"Gabi, please. Just stay away from Troy." As soon as Maria said those words, Gabriella's eyes closed and more tears rolled down her cheeks. It wasn't fair to her at all.

"Gabi just try to understand—" Maria said but Gabriella had had enough.

"UNDERSTAND?! Mom you want me to understand? Again?! You keep telling me to just understand every time, but I could never understand why I have to give up something for Isabella again?!" Gabriella exclaimed, now getting angry at her mother.

"Gabriella its really complicated. Its really hard to explain." Maria cried.

"Complicated? Mom, how is it complicated?! As far as I can see, nothing is complicated and nothing is hard to explain!" Gabriella said while Maria stayed quiet.

"Mom, why are you always like that to me?! Why do you always defend Isabella instead of me? Why is it always her that gets everything?! Mom, I'm your daughter! ME! Not Isabella!! ME!" Gabriella exclaimed desperately as Maria cried.

"Gabi its hard.. its really hard for me.. because.. because… Gabi… Isabella is your younger sister…"

----------------------------------------

Whooo.. did you guys see that coming? Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	15. You’re forgiven Isabella

**Chapter 14**

**Recap**

"_Gabi just try to understand—" Maria said but Gabriella had had enough._

"_UNDERSTAND?! Mom you want me to understand? Again? You keep telling me to just understand every time but I could never understand why I have to give up something for Isabella again?!" Gabriella exclaimed, now getting angry at her mother._

"_Gabriella its really complicated. Its really hard to explain." Maria cried._

"_Complicated? Mom, how is it complicated?! As far as I can see, nothing is complicated and nothing is hard to explain!" Gabriella said while Maria stayed quiet._

"_Mom, why are you always like that to me?! Why do you always defend Isabella instead of me? Why is it always her that gets everything?! Mom, I'm your daughter! ME! Not Isabella!! ME!" Gabriella exclaimed desperately as Maria cried. _

"_Gabi its hard.. its really hard for me.. because.. because… Gabi… Isabella is your younger sister…" _

**End of Recap**

Gabriella literally stopped breathing when she heard her mother say those words.

"Wha—wha—what?" Gabriella choked out, her emotions being replaced by confusion.

"Isabella is your younger sister, Gabi. It was my entire fault. I was a bad mother. I regret every passing since I gave Isabella away. That's why I was desperate to be here even if Ma'am Clara is treating us like this. Gabi I hope you can forgive me." Maria cried as Gabriella swallowed.

"But—but mom.. how? I mean—she's my sister?" Gabriella stuttered in shock.

"I gave her away to your uncle George when both of you were very small. You see, Isabella wasn't the healthiest baby. She always had some kind of illness and I can't afford a proper doctor or even buy her medicine. Your uncle George and Ma'am Clara couldn't have any children and he offered to take care of Isabella. I had no choice. I am so sorry." Maria bawled out and Gabriella finally understood everything. She went over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"You had no choice mom. Please don't cry. From now on, I'll try my hardest not to fight with Isabella. I'll do anything for the three of us to stay together." Gabriella promised even though she was hurting inside. Promising that meant that she had to stay away from Troy.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella searched everywhere in the house for Isabella. She wanted to apologise to her and tell her she would stay away from Troy. As she looked around, she found Clara instead.

"Umm.. Ma'am Clara?" Gabriella said softly.

"What do you want?" Clara asked aggressively.

"Can I talk to Isabella?" Gabriella asked.

"Why do you want to talk to my daughter?!" Clara asked, inching close to Gabriella.

"Umm.. I wanna tell her that.. that.. I'm gonna stay away from Troy from now on." Gabriella chocked out, tears starting to form at the edges of her eyes.

"I see." Clara said with a smirk as she led Gabriella to Isabella's room.

When they arrived at Isabella's door, Clara didn't hesitate to knock.

"Isabella? Isabella?" Clara said as she continued to knock. They waited for a few minutes until Clara lost her patience.

"Isabella, Gabriella is here to—" Clara opened the door and was surprised that nobody was in there. They entered the room and searched around.

"Isabella? Oh my gosh!! Isabella where are you?!!" Clara exclaimed worriedly and darted to the closet to find it pretty much empty. She stared at Gabriella one last time before she went out and looked for her daughter.

"_Where's Isabella?!" _Gabriella thought with pure worry in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella arrived at East High and immediately went to the swimming pool area. As much as she didn't want to face Troy, she had to, for Isabella's sake. She found Troy running towards Coach Rick and the other swimmers in a hurry but she knew she gotta stop him.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella called out and Troy immediately stopped.

"Gabi! Hey!" Troy said, a smile playing on his lips as soon as he saw her.

"Have you seen Isabella?" Gabriella asked which surprised Troy a little bit.

"No, I haven't. Sorry. Look Gabs, I'll talk to you later ok? I got to go and talk to coach. He's still a little mad at me." Troy said and rushed towards Coach Rick before Gabriella could say anything else.

After Troy's morning swimming practice, he headed for his homeroom. He looked around the place and was concerned to see that both Isabella and Gabriella were missing.

"_Where are they?" _Troy thought curiously. He sat on his respective seat and didn't pay attention to what Mrs Darbus was saying.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat at one of the staircase at the back of the school throughout homeroom. She didn't have the guts to look at Troy for very long. It was hurting her because she knew that she had to break up with him soon.

"_Why me? Of all the things that I have to give up for Isabella, why does it have to be Troy? Why do we have to like the same guy? Why do we have to be sisters?" _Gabriella asked herself as she cried softly, hugging her bag. She didn't care that she was missing out the first half of her first period. She just couldn't bring herself to even think about anything except for her family problems.

"Hey." A familiar voice suddenly rang through Gabriella's ears. She looked up and found her best friend staring at her with a worried expression.

"Sharpay. Hey." Gabriella said weakly as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, sitting next to her and wrapping her arm around Gabriella.

"Its nothing." Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"Gabi it can't be nothing. Did you and Troy have a fight?" Sharpay asked softly.

"No." Gabriella answered.

"Oh its Isabella isn't it? That little---" Sharpay said but Gabriella immediately cut her off.

"Its not her either. Don't worry Sharpay. I can do this. I can go through with this. Even if its hard. I have to go through this." Gabriella said. Even though Sharpay had no idea what Gabriella was talking about, she knew that she just had to be there for her.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was supposed to go straight home after school but she remembered a place where Isabella could be. She didn't hesitate to go there. It was a little old hut in an abandoned park just a few blocks away from their house.

"Isabella? Isabella?" Gabriella called out as she entered the dark hut which was only lit by a candle.

"Go away! I feel terrible enough, Gabi. Please just go." Isabella cried desperately. Gabriella looked down and sat next to her sister.

"I'm here to take you home Isabella. Le's go home together." Gabriella said softly.

"Why are you still talking to me, Gabi? I lied to you! You should hate me!" Isabella said, turning to face Gabriella.

"That's the thing Isabella. I don't hate you. You're like a sister to me and I really don't want us to fight anymore." Gabriella explained.

"How did you find me anyway?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Well, when we were small. We used to go here whenever we were mad at someone. I know that Ma'am Clara scolded you last night about Troy. I want to tell you that I'm gonna stay away from him from now on." Gabriella said and Isabella paused in disbelief.

"Why are you doing this Gabi?" Isabella asked.

"Because I want us to be best friends again. Like before when we were small." Gabriella said truthfully.

"You know Gabi, I'm so jealous of you." Isabella said which caught Gabriella completely off guard.

"Why would you be jealous of me? You have a good life Isabella. You're parents can give you whatever you want." Gabriella said.

"But you have a lot of people that really cares about you. Your mom is one of the nicest people I've known. I wished that she was my mom instead." Isabella cried and Gabriella immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't worry Isabella. My mom loves as if you were her daughter. From now on, me and mom will always be on your side. If Ma'am Clara ever hurt you or yell at you, you can tell me and I'll always be there to back you up." Gabriella said honestly.

"Thank you Gabi and I am so sorry for everything that I've done. I hope you can forgive me." Isabella said, hugging Gabriella back.

"You're forgiven Isabella. Let's go home together alright?" Gabriella said and Isabella nodded in response.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Clara its all your fault!" George exclaimed angrily at her wife.

"My fault? I worry about Isabella as well George!!" Clara exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes.

"You're the reason she ran away. If you weren't yelling at her last night, she wouldn't have gotten so upset. If anything happens to Isabella, Clara you can guarantee that I'll get a divorce." George said glaring at his wife.

"George please don't say that! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Clara said, clutching on George arm.

"You better start praying Clara." George said venomously. Maria on the other hand, was just watching the two of them as they fought.

After a few minutes of waiting in front of the house, Isabella and Gabriella finally appeared.

"Isabella!" George, Clara and Maria exclaimed at the same time. Isabella immediately run to her father and hugged her tightly while Gabriella smiled softly.

"Dad! I'm so sorry for running away!" Isabella cried as George smile.

"Its alright." George said, not letting go off Isabella. As they headed inside the house, George sent his wife an evil look. Clara looked down and followed them.

"Gabriella, thank you." Maria whispered to her daughter.

"You're welcome mom.." Gabriella said, hugging her mother as tears leaked her eyes. She had to break it up to Troy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok, I hope this cleared up how Isabella became Gabriella's younger sister. Not much happening here but the next chapter, I guarantee you'll be surprised.. Unless you know what's gonna happen. If you do, please don't say it in the review… Please review.


	16. NO TROY! DON’T!

**Chapter 15**

**Recap**

_After a few minutes of waiting in front of the house, Isabella and Gabriella finally appeared._

"_Isabella!" George, Clara and Maria exclaimed at the same time. Isabelle immediately run to her father and hugged her tightly while Gabriella smiled softly. _

""_Dad! I'm so sorry for running away!" Isabella cried as George smile._

"_Its alright." George said, not letting go off Isabella. As they headed inside the house, George sent his wife an evil look who followed slowly._

"_Gabriella thank you." Maria whispered to her daughter._

"_Its alright mom." Gabriella said, hugging her mother._

**End of Recap**

The next morning, Gabriella fiddled around with her fingers as she walked over to her mother.

"Mom, I might go home late today. I have some stuff to… finish off." Gabriella said shakily. Her mother sighed for she knew what her daughter was talking about.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through with this Gabi." Maria told her daughter as she hugged her.

"Don't worry mom, its all worth it. Even if it hurts like hell. I can go through with this. I'm strong, remember?" Gabriella said, shutting her eyes tightly so that the tears won't fall.

"You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for." Maria whispered softly.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella had been meaning to talk to Troy the whole day but she never got a chance to. Finally after school, she decided that she would have to talk to Troy no matter what. She went to the swimming area where she knew Troy would be.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out, her voice a little shaky.

"Gabi, hey!" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella and back to his Coach who was talking to the other swimmers.

"Can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Umm.. what about?" Troy asked. Before Gabriella could say anything else, Coach Rick's voice echoed around the place.

"Troy, get your butt up here! You should be focussing on your swimming not anything else!" Coach Rick exclaimed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be there Coach." Troy said and turned to Gabriella.

"How about I'll talk to you later after swimming practice? Coach Rick is not in the mood and he wants us to practice non-stop." Troy said quickly.

"Ok. I'll meet you up in 'Sugar & Spice'. I'll be waiting there." Gabriella said and Troy nodded, rushing over to his coach.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat at a table in 'Sugar & Spice', her hands shaking a little bit. It was exactly 4pm and Troy was supposed to finished up his practice at 4:30pm.

"Miss, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked politely.

"Not yet. I'm just waiting for someone." Gabriella smiled weakly as the waiter nodded and walked off.

Gabriella gazed at the cars passing by the restaurant she was in. She wanted Troy to come quickly so she could get everything over and done with but at the same time, she wanted Troy not to come.

"_Why does this have to be so hard?" _Gabriella thought, tears forming in her eyes. She continued to glance up her watch and was surprised that it showed 5:30pm. Every passing minute, tears started to fall and she didn't even care anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Troy ran to the changing first as soon as swimming practice was over. He opened his locker to get his things and as soon as he closed it, Mr Joel appeared, startling him once again.

"Aren't you late for your date?" Mr Joel asked and Troy stared at him suspiciously.

"How did you know about that?" Troy asked, getting a little creeped out.

"I've been a lot of students and I know everything." Mr Joel whistled as he mopped the floor.

"Oh yeah? Then why doesn't anyone know you?" Troy challenged.

"Why do you keep worrying about these little things? Pay attention to the important things other than getting lost in other situations." Mr Joel said, shaking his head while Troy let out a huge sigh of frustration.

"Mr Joel who are you and why do you keep on saying that I should pay attention to the things that matters more? What the hell does that mean?" Troy exclaimed to the mysterious janitor at school. The man that he always see but nobody else could.

"She only got little time Troy. Pay attention to the important things in your life." Mr Joel said once again with a straight face.

"Who's_ she_?" Troy asked but as he turned around, Mr Joel was gone.

Troy ran to his car and tried to get Mr Joel and his creepy approaches away from his mind. He needed to focus on Gabriella.

"Gabi's gonna kill me!" Troy mumbled as he started the engine and drove off quickly.

"_I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about. She looked very upset about something."_ Troy thought worriedly as he finally arrived at his destination. He looked around the place for parking but couldn't find any so he had to go round the back.

"Damn it!" Troy mumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella looked at her watch one last time until she finally gave up.

"_He's not coming." _She stood up from her seat and started to walk out. As soon as she opened the door, she almost collided with a very breathless Troy.

"Gabi!" Troy said, catching his breath as sweat dripped down his face. Gabriella quickly wiped her tears when her eyes met Troy's.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Coach didn't let us off. Sorry! Come on, let's sit." Troy said as they took a seat at a table outside the restaurant even though it was pretty dark already.

"What did you want to talk about?" Troy said, sitting across Gabriella who took a deep silent breath.

"Troy, I hope you understand. I didn't want this." Gabriella started, taking both Troy's hands in hers. She really didn't want to go through with this but she knew she had.  
"What is it?" Troy said, getting confused and nervous by the passing minute.

"Troy.. we… we need to—to break up." Gabriella choked, looking down for she didn't want to meet Troy's eyes which showed hurt and confusion.

"Wha—what?" Troy said, his own eyes starting to get red.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella cried.

"Why Gabi? Is it because I was late? I'm so sorry. Its just that, coach forced us to stay. After the swimming competition, I promise I'll spend more time with you." Troy said, sniffling his tears away.

"Troy its not that. We can't do this anymore. I love you Troy but the timing of our relationship is wrong. Many people are getting hurt because of this." Gabriella explained as she cried.

"Aren't we working through it? I promise I'll fix everything! Gabi, please! Don't do this." Troy said as one tear slid down his cheek.

"Troy I—" Before Gabriella could continue, a hand suddenly slammed on Troy's shoulder.

"Hey bro!" Richard greeted drunkenly.

"Damn it Richard! Did you drink?" Troy said, not in the mood of dealing with his older brother.

"Why do you care?! I'm here with my friends by the way." Richard said, motioning for his friends to come over. Richard's head was seriously spinning but he didn't care.

"Richard not now!" Troy said, standing up.

"Why huh?!" Richard said as he pushed Troy with all his force, causing Troy to stumble to the ground.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed in horror. She got up and helped Troy up.

"Oh.. you're Latina girlfriend—I mean, maid is here." Richard laughed bitterly, his breath smelling like alcohol. Troy's eyes immediately darkened when he heard those words from his brother.

"Don't talk about Gabriella that way!!" Troy demanded, ready to attack Richard but Gabriella quickly held him up.

"Its alright Troy! Don't fight him!" Gabriella said loudly and Richard and his friends suddenly laughed.

"Oh, its really different now. The maids are the one that orders their boss. Wow. Troy, you let that poor little maid order you around? Pathetic!" Richard said, inching closer to Gabriella. Troy stared at his girlfriend who was releasing new tears.

"That's it!" Troy said as he punched his brother. Richard's friends immediately helped him up but Richard just pushed them away.

"That's gonna cost you something!" Richard exclaimed as he punched Troy on the stomach making Troy yell in pain.

"Stop it!" Gabriella exclaimed but was held out by Richard's friends.

"You stay out of this you little maid!! You're the reason why my dad is angry with me! You're the reason why he grounded me! You're the bad luck in my family!!" Richard shouted to Gabriella's face. Troy stood up and collided his fist with Richard's cheek. He turned to Gabriella who was now full on crying.

"Let go off me!" Gabriella exclaimed as she got out off Richard's friends' grasp. She ran as quickly as she could towards the street.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled out. He took one final look at his brother and turned to chase after Gabriella who was running with tears in her eyes. Gabriella was completely blocked from her surroundings and all she could think about was what Richard said about her. She had no idea that she was crossing the streets.

--------------------------------------------------------

Troy took a pause before running towards the other side of the street. He looked to his right and saw a huge bus coming. His breathing stopped as he saw who was in the bus. Mr Joel was sitting there, staring straight at him. Mr Joel saluted him with a shake of his head. Troy's eyes widened and his heart stopped beating when he realised who the bus was about to collide with.

"GABRIELLA!!!" Troy yelled out in horror as he ran as fast as he could along with the bus, hoping that it won't be too late. Sweat was dripping down his head and his heart was beating faster than the speed of light. He didn't care if he was the one that would get hit as long as he was able to save Gabriella. But as he looked at the situation, he knew that he won't be able to stop the bus. Richard, who heard Troy's shout, turned his head to face the scenario. His eyes widened in shock as his brain registered what was happening.

"NO TROY!! DON'T!!" Richard exclaimed for he knew that if Troy run in front of the bus, he too, was going to get hit along with Gabriella.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella's senses came back when she heard Troy's shout. She turned around and was met by a blinding headlight. She gasped loudly as the bus collided with her body, sending her flying to the ground with a loud thud.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Troy shouted as the bus stopped. Gabriella's body laid on the ground, her head surrounded by a pool of blood. Troy rushed to her, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Gabi! Gabriella!! Wake up!! Don't leave me!!!!" Troy cried desperately as he kneeled down beside Gabriella, putting her body in his arms and hugging her tightly. Richard ran and quickly stood in front of Gabriella and his little brother who was crying uncontrollably. He stared at Gabriella and his breathing hitched. He ran his hands along his hair in shock and disbelief.

"Richard! Help me! Please!! Richard!" Troy begged his older brother.

"I'm gonna go get the car! We'll take her to the hospital!" Richard said, running as fast as he could to his car.

------------------------------------------------------

"T—Tro—Troy?" Gabriella choked out and Troy's eyes immediately fell on Gabriella's that were stirring open desperately.

"I'm here Gabi. I'm not gonna leave you. Just stay with me! Please!" Troy said, caressing her cheek as blood started to run down his hands.

"I—I love you—Troy. Be happy.. ok?.. For.. me.." Gabriella said, new tears also falling from her eyes.

"Don't say that Gabi!! You'll live!! I won't let anything happen to you!! Gabi!! Please!! I love you so much! Don't leave me!! Gabriella don't.. " Troy cried, hugging his girlfriend protectively and never wanting to let go.

"Wh- whatever happ—ens.. I'm--so.. ha--happy.. that--we.. met—a-again.. _TJ_."

--------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what to say!!! Please review.


	17. I could have…

**Chapter 16**

**Recap**

"_T—Tro—Troy?" Gabriella choked out and Troy's eyes immediately fell on Gabriella's that were stirring open desperately._

"_I'm here Gabi. I'm not gonna leave you. Just stay with me! Please!" Troy said, caressing her cheek as blood started to run down his hands._

"_I—I love you—Troy. Be happy.. ok?.. For.. me.." Gabriella said, new tears also falling from her eyes._

"_Don't say that Gabi!! You'll live!! I won't let anything happen to you!! Gabi!! Please!! I love you so much! Don't leave me!! Gabriella don't.." Troy cried, hugging his girlfriend protectively and never wanting to let go._

"_Wh- whatever happ—ens.. I'm--so.. ha--happy.. that--we.. met—a-again.. TJ." _

**End of Recap**

Troy stopped breathing.

"Wh—what? What did you say Gabi?" Troy asked, not believing what he just heard from his girlfriend.

"I love you.. TJ." Gabriella choked out as more blood spilled from her mouth. Gabriella lifted her hand with all her might and rested it on Troy's cheek. Realisation struck Troy and he was completely speechless as he held onto Gabriella's hand that was on his cheek.

"Ma—Marie?" Troy cried and Gabriella nodded slightly, her eyelids starting to flicker down.

"Marie! Gabi you're.. Marie? My best friend? No! Marie, don't leave me!! Not now!! Please!! I love you so much!!" Troy bawled out, wishing that he would've known the truth sooner. Gabriella was now finding it really hard to breathe and everything around her was spinning.

"Tr—Troy.. Just remember.. when-- whenever you.. see a--a rainbow in the sky, be-- believe that I'm just on th-- the other side." Gabriella said with difficulty while Troy stared at her, shaking his head. He knew that particular statement very well.

"Don't say that Gabi! Please don't say that!! You're not gonna die! I won't let you die!! Gabi… I don't want you to die." Troy mumbled, staring one last time at Gabriella's chocolate eyes before it started to close.

-

Everything was going slow motion for Troy as Gabriella's hand started to slip down from his own. His eyes widened as soon as Gabriella's hand hit the ground.

"Gabi? Gabs?!! Gabriella?!!" Troy asked fearfully, trying to wake up his girlfriend desperately. When the truth and realisation struck him, his lips quivered uncontrollably and fresh tears dripped down his cheeks. Light raindrops suddenly started to pour from the dark sky as he lifted his head.

"GABRIELLA!!!" Troy screamed painfully, not wanting to accept the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and Maria started to worry about her daughter. She walked back and forth on the front yard and waited for Gabriella.

"Maria?" George's deep voice made Maria stop.

"What is it?" Maria asked as George approached her.

"I'm just wondering where Gabriella is. I never really thanked her for bringing home Isabella last night." George said to the worrying mother.

"That's the thing George. I don't know where she is." Maria said with a concerned frown.  
"Umm.. maybe she had some project to do with her friends?" George said, trying to calm down Maria's nerves but it wasn't working. Before anyone could speak again, Isabella appeared with tears in her eyes.  
"Aunty Maria, dad… Uncle Jack called. Troy and Gabriella are in the hospital." Isabella said and Maria's heartbeat immediately sped up.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Troy stared at Gabriella's lifeless body that was covered with a white blanket. She was lying peacefully on the hospital bed while Troy stood there wishing that things didn't turn out as they did. Richard was also there, staring down at his feet, blaming himself for everything that happened.

"Troy—" Richard started but immediately stopped when he saw his little brother slowly uncovered the white blanket from Gabriella's face.

"Gabs? Gabi, wake up. Wake up for me." Troy started, shaking Gabriella's body slightly as if trying to wake her up. He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it! When he knew that he couldn't do anything to bring her back, he lost control.

"GABI!! Why did you leave me?!! This wasn't supposed to happen!! I love you so much!! I'm so sorry!!" Troy cried out as he hugged Gabriella tightly while Richard just stared at them, regret in his eyes.

-

After Troy have calmed down, he stared at Gabriella and pressed his lips on hers gently.

"I love you so much." Troy whispered to her ear even though he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear it. Troy sat on the bed and held Gabriella in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jack waited in the waiting room with a heavy heart. He suddenly heard footsteps running so he quickly turned and found Isabella, Clara, George and Maria running towards him.

"Where's my daughter?!!" Maria demanded, her breathing rapid.

"Maria, I—" Jack started but stopped when he saw the desperation and misery in Maria's eyes.

"Come." Jack mumbled softly and quickly led them to Gabriella's room.

-

They finally arrived at the right room and Maria didn't hesitate to open it. Her eyes started pouring down salty tears as she spotted her daughter's motionless body leaning on Troy who had dry blood all over his shirt.

"Gabi!! NO!!" Maria cried out as she rushed over to her daughter. She pulled Troy away from Gabriella and hugged her tightly.

"NO!! My daughter!! Gabriella!! NO!!" Maria wailed as everyone stared at the weeping mother. Troy especially, was in pure pain watching Maria cried her eyes out, mumbling her daughter's name over and over again.

"I'm—I'm so sorry Mrs M—Mo—Montez.. I—I cou—couldn't—do—anything.. I- I" Troy couldn't continue as Maria turned her head to face him.

"You! Troy! I trusted you with my daughter!! How could you do this to my daughter?!! Why didn't you take care of Gabi? Why!?" Maria yelled as she approached Troy and started pushing and hitting him. Troy didn't do anything to stop Maria from doing so. He just looked down not wanting to meet Maria's eyes that were full of agony for her daughter.

"Maria.. stop.. Maria." George said softly as he grabbed Maria's arms and pulled her away from Troy. George too, had tears in his eyes but he needed to be strong.

"I'm sorry." Troy said and ran towards the transparent door, shutting it loudly.

-

Troy immediately turned towards the wall on his side and started punching and hitting it once he got outside the room.

"TROY!" Richard exclaimed, trying to stop his brother from hurting himself. Troy shook his head and looked passed the transparent door and watched Marie sob loudly.

"Stupid! Stupid! I'm so stupid!!"Troy cried and continued to punch the wall, not caring even when his knuckles started bleeding.

"Troy stop it! There was nothing you can do!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing both Troy's arms and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"NO DAD! I could've done something to save Gabriella! I shouldn't have let her cross that street. I should've been there early!! I could've saved her!" Troy whimpered and wrapped his arms around his dad like a lost little kid.

"I could have…" Troy whimpered as he watched his own blood in his hands mix with Gabriella's dry ones.

-------------------------------------------------------

Troy stood in front of Gabriella's coffin in the funeral. He stared at her and cried softly.

"I can't believe she's gone." Sharpay's quivering voice made Troy gulp.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay. I could've done something." Troy said, trying to wipe his tears.

"There was nothing you can do Troy. It wasn't your fault." Sharpay said softly as her eyes met with Troy's red ones.

"Sharpay I could've been there early. I should've told Coach Rick that I needed to be somewhere else!" Troy exclaimed and turned to walk away. He sat right next to his dad who had a look of sadness and guilt.

"I shouldn't have talked about Gabriella that way. I knew how much you guys meant to each other and I was trying to break it. What kind of a father am I?" Jack said softly but Troy didn't say anything. He was just staring at Gabriella's large picture frame that was sitting right beside the coffin.

"I loved her so much dad. I still do." Troy mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since they buried Gabriella's body. Troy decided to go to school even though his father told him not to, yet. He headed to the swimming area and approached Coach Rick.

"Troy. What are you doing here?" Coach Rick asked confusedly.

"I just want to tell you that I'm quitting the team coach." Troy said softly.

"What? Why? You're improving Troy! You might even have a chance to actually win." Coach Rick said but Troy just sighed and shook his head.

"From the start… winning isn't my reason to join the swimming team. I don't have anymore reason in swimming faster everyday. The person I wanted to save one day is gone. My reason is gone. Gabriella's gone Coach Rick. There's no more point." Troy explained softly and headed out.

-

The school seemed lifeless for Troy. He walked to his homeroom and his eyes immediately trailed to Gabriella's seat. Everyone went quiet when he entered the room.

"Troy, are you sure you should be at school already?" Sharpay asked softly. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked absolutely pale.

"You're here. Aren't you?" Troy said weakly and sat on his seat. Sharpay turned to her friends and sighed.

-

Troy waited for Mrs Darbus to arrive when a familiar person suddenly sat next to him. He turned to his side and was drop dead shocked when his eyes landed on a certain brunette.

"Gabriella?!" Troy exclaimed as he grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned her to face him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Just so you know, none of the things that happened here in this chapter is a dream! But! This is NOT the end of the story! There are still stuff to come! Please review.


	18. I forgive you

**Chapter 17**

**Recap**

_Troy waited for Mrs Darbus to arrive when a familiar person suddenly sat next to him. He turned to his side and was drop dead shocked when his eyes landed on a certain brunette._

"_Gabriella?!" Troy exclaimed as he grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned her to face him._

**End of Recap**

Troy's tears dropped and he paused when he realised who was in front of him. It wasn't Gabriella.

"Troy we're all hurting here. You're not the only one." Isabella exclaimed, crying a little. Troy didn't say anything but only sent her a glare.

"Troy the least you can do is talk to me." Isabella said but Troy just grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom, not caring if Mrs Darbus was on her way or not. He didn't want to look at Isabella because it brought him more pain. But everywhere he looked, all he could see was Gabriella.

---------------------------------------------

As Troy walked through the quiet and empty halls of East High, memories of Gabriella continued to haunt him. He completely stopped when he reached Gabriella's locker which had flowers stuck all over it. There was also a small table where a picture of Gabriella stood.

"Why did you leave me?" Troy mumbled as he grabbed the photo frame and slid down to the floor.

"Why Gabi? Why?" Troy said, hugging the smiling picture of Gabriella and just cried his heart out. He didn't realise that Sharpay, Andrew, Chad and Zeke were right in the corner, watching him.

"I don't think he can handle it." Zeke whispered to his friends. He had tears in his eyes but he wanted to be strong. Andrew simply let a tear fall but he quickly wiped it away.

"_I loved you so much Gabi. I hope you knew that. I really hope you knew that." _Andrew thought, staring at Gabriella's locker.

"Gabi was my bestest friend. I can't believe she's gone." Sharpay cried as she leaned on Zeke for support.

"I just hope we can all move on someday." Chad mumbled, crying softly as well.

-----------------------------------------------

Troy went to church the next day. He kneeled on the floor and prayed.

"_God, why does it have to be this way? Why Gabi? She was the nicest person I knew. She didn't deserve what happened. I did. Just when I finally found out that Gabriella was really Marie, that's the exactly the time that.. that she died." _Troy cried, keeping his eyes on the statue of Jesus in front of the altar.

"_She's in a better place now. I'm just thankful that you gave me a chance to meet Marie again. I just hope... I hope you'll give me the strength to get over losing Gabriella. I wish you had given us more time."_ Troy prayed sincerely. He was too concentrated that he didn't notice a familiar figure behind. Mr Joel.

------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time in the Lee's residence and Maria was serving dinner quietly.

"Maria, I think you should take a break for a while. I'll be fine with all the housework for now. Just go and try to ease out the pain." Clara said with apologetic eyes. Maria paused and glanced at Isabella.

"Its alright Ma'am Clara. I would rather stay here. Please." Maria insisted and Clara sighed.

"Just don't overwork yourself." George said with a slight nod.

-------------------------------------------------

Troy's head shot up and sweat started dripping down his face. It was 2am in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares of the events that happened to Gabriella. He was crying again and he simply didn't know how to stop.

"Son?" Jack's deep voice echoed in Troy's quiet room.

"Can't sleep?" Jack asked softly as he sat next to Troy.

"Every time I close my eyes, Gabriella is the only thing I see. At school, I hallucinates thinking that Gabriella was still alive." Troy mumbled.

"Troy what do you want to do? I don't know how I can help." Jack admitted helplessly.

"I just want the pain to go away, Dad." Troy cried, clutching on his chest.

"Do you want to go back to Australia and try to forget about all the bad stuff that happened in here?" Jack suggested as Troy turned and looked at him.

"Does it help?" Troy asked.

"That's the best idea I could come up with. Why don't we try it?" Jack asked and Troy nodded.

--------------------------------------------------

The next night, Troy did nothing but cry. He just sat in his room and stared at a picture of him and Gabriella in his phone.

"Troy?" Richard asked softly as he knocked lightly on the opened the door. Troy turned to him and signalled for him to come inside. Richard stood beside Troy and stared at the picture that Troy was still looking at.

"She was beautiful you know." Richard started and Troy nodded. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Richard's eyes started to get watery.

"I'm so sorry Troy. Damn it.. its just.. it was my fault." Richard said with difficulty. He felt extremely bad about what happened and it actually pained him as well.  
"You didn't do anything." Troy said shortly.  
"Troy we both know that if I didn't yell at her, she wouldn't have ran." Richard cried softly.

"You didn't push her onto that bus Richard. You didn't do anything." Troy said as a tear fell on the screen of his phone.

"Troy.. still.. I know in the short time that we've known each other, I've never been a real brother to you. I am so sorry. For everything. For what happened to Gabriella. I hope you can forgive me." Richard said sincerely. Troy met Richard's eyes for the first time and nodded.

"I forgive you."

-

Richard nodded and headed outside, closing the door behind him. Troy sighed and looked out the window. A falling star suddenly ran past the dark sky.

"I hope I can go back and be with Gabriella again." Troy wished and looked down at his phone and unconsciously looked at the date and time.

_Jan 26_

_10:15pm_

"Its been 17 days of hell since you left me Gabs. I love you so much." Troy mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------

Troy was sitting on Gabriella's grave, holding his black acoustic guitar. He was crying as he played a familiar song.

"Gabs, remember when I promised you that I will finish our song? I told you I did. You wanna hear it?" Troy asked as he started singing but his voice was evidently cracking caused by the tears.

"Troy?" Maria's surprised voice made Troy stopped. Troy looked at her and continued to play.

"How—you know that song?" Maria breathed out as she kneeled beside Troy, who nodded in response.

"You—you're TJ? You're Gabi's best friend?—You're my daughter's best friend?" Maria asked and Troy nodded again. Maria burst out crying and hugged Troy tightly.

"I'm sorry." Maria mumbled.

-

Maria led Troy to their room. The whole place contained of Gabriella's things.

"I know that you and Gabriella were very close. If there's anything you want to keep, its fine by me. All her important stuff are on the bed. I'm gonna go and leave you now." Maria said and slowly left the room.

-

Troy scanned everything with puffy eyes. He was no longer crying but his face showed just as much pain. He took a deep breath and headed over to the bed. He spotted the teddy bear that he won for Gabriella in the amusement park. He slowly grabbed it and memories immediately flooded his mind.

**Flashback**

"_I told you I can win it!" Troy said, handing Gabriella the teddy bear._

"_Who said I doubted you?" Gabriella giggled and hugged the teddy bear._

"_What are you gonna name it?" Troy asked curiously._

"_Troy." Gabriella answered straight away._

"_Troy? Why?" Troy asked with a chuckle._

"_So that whenever I have problems at home, I'll just hug him and pretend that its you." Gabriella said with small smile._

**End of Flashback**

"I hope you did a good job Troy. If I find out that you didn't help my Gabriella, I would sell you back to that basketball booth." Troy said to the teddy bear as fresh tears exploded from his eyes once again. He continued to look at the things and his eyes landed on the small box. He opened it and found an absolutely beautiful butterfly hairclip. It was his Christmas present for her and she always wore it every time they went out.

-

His eyes finally landed on a certain old shoe box and he reached for it with shaky hands. As he opened it and saw what was inside, his hand clenched into a fist and his knees went weak, making him fall on the ground.

"Marie." Troy mumbled as he stared at the letters that he sent to her long time ago and the other pair of the black slipper that he treasured so much. He let his finger trail on the slipper until his eyes were suddenly drawn to a corner where a certain guitar stood. He walked over to it and held it in his hands.

"TJ and Marie, Best Friends 4ever!" Troy read what was written on it. He held onto it and hugged it tightly.

----------------------------------------------

It was the day that Troy and his family would be leaving for Australia. They were currently in Clara's house, saying goodbye.

"Thank you so much for everything that you've done to us Clara. We appreciate it." Jack said politely.

"You're very welcome Jack." Clara said.  
"Umm.. Mr Bolton. Where's Troy?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Oh, I think he's in the front yard, thinking." Jack said and Isabella nodded. She headed over to the front yard and saw him sitting down on a bench with a basketball in his hand.

"Troy." Isabella said softly.

"What do you want Isabella?" Troy snapped angrily.

"Why are you acting so angry towards me? I was hurt too when Gabriella past away. You're not the only one… Troy I just don't want to see you cry all the time. I'm still here. You can always go to me." Isabella said but what she said just made Troy more furious.  
"Isabella how the hell could you do that to me and Gabriella?!" Troy yelled, standing up and facing Isabella who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked fearfully.

"Isabella you don't need to pretend anymore because I know that you're not Marie! Gabriella was Marie! I should've been with her from the start! You stole time from us!" Troy exclaimed furiously.

"You know?" Isabella swallowed.

"Yes I know and I just can't believe you did that! I love Gabriella and not you Isabella! I don't know if I can ever forgive you." Troy said and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------

Troy stood on Gabriella's grave with tears in his eyes. He still couldn't get over the fact that the person he loves the most got involved in an accident and the cost was her life. He was leaving and he wanted to visit Gabriella one last time.

"I wish I can go back in time and change everything. I never wanted for Gabriella to get hurt." Troy said to no one in particular.

"Are you sure that's what you want to wish for? I can give you something that can make you go back in time." Mr Joel said, popping out of nowhere. Troy turned around and saw Mr Joel with a straight, serious face.

"Mr Joel this is no joke! I'm not playing here." Troy yelled angrily as he grabbed Mr Joel's collar.

"I'm not playing around here as well." Mr Joel answered.

"Mr Joel I'm so confused. Why are the things that you told me happening? Who are you?!!" Troy yelled.

"I'm just here to help you." Mr Joel said as he slipped something in Troy's hand.

"There's just one thing Troy. You are not allowed to change anything in the past because its gonna affect the future. I'm just giving you another chance to be with Gabriella again because the time was stolen from you." Mr Joel warned firmly.

"So you're telling me, that this watch that you gave me will help me go back in time? I'm not dumb Mr Joel!" Troy exclaimed and looked at the blue watch that Mr Joel handed to him.

"I'm being serious Troy. The moment you wear that watch, you will go back in the time you desire." Mr Joel said. Troy could sense Mr Joel's honestly and the hair in his arms suddenly stood up.

"I can go back in time?" Troy asked seriously.

-------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Jack were in the car waiting for Troy. They watched him strangely as he talked to someone that wasn't even there.

"Who is your brother talking to?" Jack asked Richard who just shook his head.

"I have no idea, Dad." Richard answered with a confused frown.

-------------------------------------------------------

Troy took his time and just stared at the watch.

"That's right Troy. You should think about it. Its not gonna be easy." Mr Joel said slowly.

"I can't change anything? Even Gabriella's death?" Troy asked curiously.

"No you can't. It's her fate Troy." Mr Joel said while Troy stayed in silence.

"Are you willing to go through every thing, again. Every happiness and every pain? Are you ready to witness Gabriella die again. Can you handle it?" Mr Joel asked and Troy finally looked at Mr Joel's eyes.

"As long as I can be with Gabriella again... I want to go back time." Troy said and Mr Joel nodded.

"If you're ready, put the watch on." Mr Joel advised and Troy slowly put the watch around his wrist…

---------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella really died! It wasn't a dream and he was hallucinating at the start of this chapter! I wish you guys are not confused anymore! Anyway, after this chapter, there's gonna be another trailer! TIME TO CHANGE THE PAST! Please review.


	19. Where are we?

**Chapter 18**

**Recap**

_Troy took his time and just stared at the watch._

"_That's right Troy. You should think about it. Its not gonna be easy." Mr Joel said slowly._

"_I can't change anything? Even Gabriella's death?" Troy asked curiously._

"_You can try but you will not succeed. It's her fate Troy." Mr Joel said while Troy stayed in silence._

"_Are you willing to go through every thing, again. Every happiness and every pain? Are you ready to witness Gabriella die again. Can you handle it?" Mr Joel asked and Troy finally looked at Mr Joel's eyes._

"_As long as I can be with Gabriella again... I want to go back time." Troy said and Mr Joel nodded._

"_If you're ready, put the watch on." Mr Joel advised and Troy slowly put the watch around his wrist…_

**End of Recap**

As soon as the watch was secured around Troy's wrist, the clouds started to move rapidly. The sun seemed to be covered and rain started pouring. Troy was in shock as he stared at his watch. The minute hand was spinning back faster than his eyes could follow.

"Be ready." Mr Joel said one last time before everything went dark.

--------------------------------------------------------

Troy shot up from his seat with cold sweat dripping down his face. He was desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Troy? Are you ok?" Jack, who was sitting next to him asked worriedly. They were currently in the plane.

"Where are we?" Troy asked, his eyes wide opened.

"We're just about to land." Jack informed his confused son.

"Back to Australia?" Troy asked curiously.

"No Troy. We're just about to land in Albuquerque." Jack answered getting worried at his son's behaviour.

"What?!" Troy exclaimed, his heart beating faster than a bullet. He saw a newspaper in front of him and he quickly grabbed it. He searched for the date and gulped when he saw it.

"_It can't be." _Troy thought, panicky.

"Umm miss." Troy said to the stewardess that was passing by.

"How can I help you sir?" The lady asked politely.

"What's the date today?" Troy asked curiously while Jack just watched his son with a frown.

"July 6, sir." The stewardess answered and Troy's mouth dropped slightly.

"_This is the exact date I arrived in Albuquerque in my dream.. was it a dream?" _Troy thought in puzzlement.

"Thank you." Troy said weakly to the stewardess.

"Troy what's going on? Are you ok?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I just had a weird dream. Really weird dream." Troy said, finally calming down.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Jack arrived at the airport and met up with Isabella and her mother.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!! How come everything in my dream is happening?!" _Troy thought, his heart beating as Isabella approached her with a huge smile on her face.

"T.J?" Isabella asked enthusiastically.

"Marie?" Troy asked but there was a feeling in him that was telling him that the girl in front of him wasn't Marie.

"Yes its me!!" Isabella lied with a smile on her face.

"Nice to finally meet you Troy. Isabella or Marie, as what you guys call each other, wouldn't stop talking about you." Clara said with a huge smile but Isabella knew it wasn't at all a genuine smile.

"Troy here wouldn't shut up about your girl. She's very beautiful." Jack said to Clara and smiled softly.

"Well, I've arranged the house you wanted and Troy can go to school with Isabella starting on Monday. I've arranged everything so you wouldn't have to bother since I heard you're a very busy man." Clara informed Jack.

"Well I am but I always find time to hang out with my boy. Thank you so much for everything. We really appreciate it. If we can help you with anything, just ask." Jack said.

For the whole day, Troy just stayed quiet. He was completely and absolutely confused.

"_Can this be real?" _Troy asked himself. He suddenly remembered something and his eyes immediately searched for a certain watch. He paused when he figured that it wasn't the watch from his dream.

"_Its all a dream Troy. All a dream." _Troy reassured himself.

"Troy why are you so quiet? Aren't you happy to see me?" Isabella asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Are you really Marie?" Troy asked curiously. Isabella gulped secretly.

"Of course I am! Why would you doubt that?" Isabella asked but deep inside, she was nervous.

"Nothing. Nothing." Troy mumbled as they headed towards a restaurant instead of Clara's house.

---------------------------------------------------------

George was waiting in the entrance of the restaurant and Troy immediately had a flashback of when George was waiting in the front door of Clara's house.

"You're finally here! Nice to meet you both!" George said, shaking hands Troy and Jack.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Lee." Troy said politely but inside, he was panicking. Everything is happening again.

"Very nice to finally meet you George. We've talked about business over the phone and I hope we can still continue it." Jack said professionally.

"Certainly." George said.

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry so let's head over to our table." Clara said as everyone followed.

-

As they were eating, Troy just listened to the exact same conversation they had in his dream. He wasn't paying attention to his food and tomato sauce suddenly spilled on his pants. Troy panicked because he also spilled the tomato sauce on his pants before.

"Troy, are you ok?" Jack asked his son worriedly.

"No I'm not. This all happened before dad!! We had the same conversation about swimming and basketball! What's happening?" Troy asked as he stood up.

"Troy, why don't you just go to the bathroom and clean your clothes up? You're probably jet-lagged." Jack ordered his son softly.

"Ok." Troy obeyed trying to calm down.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Troy entered the empty bathroom and cleaned his pants that had tomato sauce on it. When he was done, he washed his face and stared at the mirror.

"Am I going crazy?! Why are they talking about the exact same dreams? Why do I know what's gonna happen?!" Troy talked to himself. Suddenly, an event struck him.

"The fruit salad! Its impossible Gabriella's gonna spill it on me--- Gabriella? Why do I know her?" Troy thought and gulped.

"No, I was only dreaming. It was only a dream. Get a hold on yourself Troy. You can do this." Troy said to himself determinedly as he exited the bathroom. He didn't realise that Mr Joel was also inside the bathroom wearing a curious smile on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Troy, are you ok now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm much better now dad. I think it was just jet-lag. Everything is fine now." Troy said with a huge smile. He sat on his seat and continued eating.

"Finally, the fruit salad is here!" Clara suddenly exclaimed with a smile as a waitress approached their table. Troy stopped dead in his track and his eyes widened. He turned his head around and saw a glimpse of a brunette with fruit salad in her hands. She suddenly slipped right before she could reach the table, sending the fruit salad flying over to Troy's shirt.

"Sir I am so sorry! I didn't mean it!" The brunette said apologetically as she cleaned up the mess. Troy's heart was beating so fast that his head was starting to spin. He couldn't see the girl's face but she resembles so much of a certain girl.

"Gabriella?!" Troy asked as the girl turned around and faced Troy. Everyone on the table froze.

"I'm really sorry sir. I'm just gonna replace the fruit salad." The unknown girl said as she walked away. Troy sighed when he realised that wasn't the girl he was talking about.

----------------------------------------------------------

Troy, Jack and Isabella's family entered the Bolton's 'new' house. Troy frowned when he saw the house.

"_I've been here before! This is the house from my dream!" _Troy exclaimed in his mind as thoughts started to run through his head.

"Troy are you ok?" Jack asked his son worriedly.

"I don't know dad. This all happened before. I've been here before." Troy said, sweat dripping down his face.

"Troy what are you talking about? This is the first time we've been here." Jack said as he put his hand on Troy's forehead.

"I knew it. You're having a small fever. Why don't you pick a room and just lay down." Jack said and Troy nodded, knowing perfectly where his room was.

"Isabella why don't you go and have a chat with Troy?" Clara said and Isabella immediately nodded.

-------------------------------------------------

Troy entered a room and was yet again, surprised and confused that he had the same room in his 'dream'.

"_That can't be a dream. That was real. Mr Joel is real… Gabriella is real." _Troy thought as his heart started beating at the thought of Gabriella.

"Troy?" Isabella said, putting her hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked curiously. She was really getting a little bit freaked out at how Troy could predict everything.

"Gabriella. Isabella do you know Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked seriously and Isabella secretly gulped.

"Of course I know her! She's our maid! She was the one that was always copying me and trying to be like me. I told you about her in one of my emails." Isabella said with an attitude. Troy just stared at her and listened intently. He now made up his mind that everything that happened to him was real and now he remembered how angry he was at Isabella.

"Troy.. how do you know her?" Isabella asked curiously.

"I know everything Isabella. I know that you're a liar." Troy snapped and Isabella was taken aback by his sudden mood.

"What are you talking about Troy?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella I know that you're a liar and I also know that you're not Marie! Gabriella is! Not you!" Troy exclaimed as a huge gasp of wind suddenly stopped their conversation. It went for a split second and then stop.

"Troy I think you should just take a rest. You don't know what you're saying." Isabella said nervously.

"I know more than you think Isabella." Troy said and stormed out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night and Maria had just finished chucking the rubbish bin outside when a car suddenly parked in front of her gate. A boy she'd never seen before jumped out of the car and popped his head over the wooden gate.

"How can I help you?" Maria asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"Mrs Montez! Is Gabriella there?" Troy asked, forgetting that Maria had no idea who he was.

"Umm… you know me?" Maria asked curiously.

"Oh. Yeah, I do. I'm one of Gabriella's friends." Troy answered.

"Oh umm.. I'm sorry I just don't remember you. My memory is failing me." Maria laughed a little.

"Gabriella is sleeping now." She said as Troy sighed.

"Can you wake her up? I really need to talk to her." Troy said as Maria stared at him like he was crazy.

"I can't do that. Its really late and she has school. Why don't you just come back tomorrow when she's awake?" Maria suggested and Troy nodded.

"Oh ok. Thanks." Troy said and hopped back in his car.

"_Mrs Montez doesn't remember me! Heck she doesn't even know me! Will Gabriella know me?" _Troy asked himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ooohhh! He went back in time! Lol What do you think's gonna happen when Troy sees Gabriella and she doesn't know him? I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	20. So, can i take you home

**Chapter 19**

**Recap**

"_Mrs Montez! Is Gabriella there?" Troy asked, forgetting that Maria had no idea who he was._

"_Umm… you know me?" Maria asked curiously._

"_Oh. Yeah, I do. I'm one of Gabriella's friends." Troy answered._

"_Oh umm.. I'm sorry I just don't remember you. My memory is failing me." Maria laughed a little._

"_Gabriella is sleeping now." She said as Troy sighed._

"_Can you wake her up? I really need to talk to her." Troy said as Maria stared at him like he was crazy._

"_I can't do that. Its really late and she has school. Why don't you just come back tomorrow when she's awake?" Maria suggested and Troy nodded._

"_Ok. Thanks." Troy said and hopped back in his car._

"_Mrs Montez doesn't remember me! Heck she doesn't even know me! Will Gabriella know me?" Troy asked himself._

**End of Recap**

"Mom! I'm off to school" Gabriella exclaimed as she grabbed her lunch and put it in her bag.

"Alright! Take care!" Maria said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Oh by the way Gabi. There was this boy that came last night. He was looking for you. He said he's one of your friends." Maria said as Gabriella paused and thought for a moment.

"Is it Andrew? Zeke or Chad?" Gabriella questioned but her mother shook her head.

"No. Its not any of them. He seems to know me but I don't remember meeting him before." Maria informed.

"What was his name?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Actually, I forgot to ask." Maria laughed sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it mom. I'm going now ok? Bye!" Gabriella said as she started to walk to school.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bruce! Wait up!" Troy called out. He was currently in the swimming area and was just about to sign up.

"Do I know you?" Bruce asked with one eye brow raised.

"Yeah. Don't you remember me?" Troy asked in confusion as Isabella appeared. Troy completely forgot that no one at East High actually knew him yet except Isabella.

"Bruce this is Troy! He's one of my friends." Isabella introduced and Bruce smiled.

"If you're friends with Isabella, then we're cool. Are you joining the team?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Yeah." Troy answered with a confused frown.

-------------------------------------------------

"Sharpay are we going to go to the swimming area again so you can check out a topless Zeke?" Gabriella questioned as her best friend dragged her to the swimming area.

"Whatever Gabs! At least I have someone to check out. How about you?" Sharpay questioned challengingly as they finally arrived at their destination. They went to an empty bench and sat down.

"Sharpay just tell him you love him!" Gabriella exclaimed as Sharpay shook his head. Before anyone could talk, Chad emerged in front of them.

"Hello?! We came here to see hot bodies not your bloated stomach!" Sharpay exclaimed as Chad rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Ice Queen." Chad retorted and paused when he saw Sharpay's open mouth.

"Whoa.. whoa.. whoa.. Who is that new kid?!" Sharpay exclaimed with a huge smile. Gabriella snapped her head up and followed Sharpay's gaze. She was amazed to see a very good looking new kid.

----------------------------------------------

After Troy finished his lap, his eyes wandered around the area hoping that Gabriella and her friends would be in the same place as before. He slowly turned his head and his breath literally got caught in his throat when his eyes connected with two certain brown ones.

"_Gabriella!"_Troy thought as he got out of the pull and slowly headed towards Gabriella who had a look of confusion on her face. That was the first time that Troy saw Gabriella alive after the accident and mixed emotions were running inside him.

----------------------------------------------

"Is it just me or is the new kid heading this way?!!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly.

"Its just you Sharpay!" Chad said sarcastically and immediately received a smack on the head. Gabriella on the other hand was just sitting on the metal bench and watched as the new guy approached _her_.

"Oh my gosh!! He's coming this way?!! How do I look?! Is my hair ok?!!" Sharpay said, turning to Gabriella who was standing up next to her.

-

Troy's eyes were starting to get watery as he stopped right in front of Gabriella. His lips quiver as if he was gonna cry but he stopped the tears before they could fall.

"Gabi!" Troy exclaimed happily as he wrapped his arms around a very stunned Gabriella.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gabriella yelped and pushed Troy away from her.

"Its me Gabs! Don't you remember me?!" Troy said with a frown and as soon as he said that, a gasped of wind blew their way just like what happened to him with Isabella the night before. The wind seemed to be telling him that he wasn't supposed to say those stuff to Gabriella.

"Who are you? I haven't even met you! I don't know you!" Gabriella exclaimed but Troy shook his head and stepped closer to her.

"Hey man! Gabi said she doesn't know you. Cool yourself and just leave." Chad said seriously as he stood in front of Gabriella who was wearing a confused and scared frown.

"Its me! Gabi its me!" Troy exclaimed with a look of hurt in his eyes. Gabriella just shook her head and left. Sharpay and Chad soon followed but not after giving Troy a curious look.

-

Troy stood there and just stared at the path where Gabriella exited from.

"Troy! I told you already! You can't change anything the past." Mr Joel's undeniable voice made Troy turn his head immediately. He tensed up when his eyes connected with Mr Joel's black ones. He was once again, wearing a janitor uniform.

"Once you change something, one thing is bound to mess up. Do you really want to risk it? Do you want to see Gabriella die sooner?" Mr Joel questioned seriously.

"No please! No!" Troy begged but Mr Joel kept a straight face.

"I'll do things right! I swear. I'm gonna do things the way it should be done. I'll make Gabriella fall in love with me again. Just please don't take her away from me. Please Mr Joel." Troy said as tears started to leak out from his eyes. Mr Joel didn't show any emotion but just handed him a particular watch.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Sharpay were now sitting at their homeroom waiting for Mrs Darbus to arrive.

"Gosh, isn't the new guy scary?" Gabriella said to Sharpay who was smirking secretly.

"But he is hot." Sharpay remarked.

"So, he's still scary. And when did he get the rights to call me Gabi? I don't even know him. He's so scary." Gabriella rambled and Sharpay finally let out the smirk that she was trying to hide.

"_Just admit it. You keep thinking about him." _Sharpay thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

Troy arrived in his homeroom and wasn't surprised to see Gabriella there. He automatically walked towards her and pointed at the seat next to her.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" He asked softly. Gabriella looked up and nodded immediately.

"Yes. My friend sits here." Gabriella said and before Troy could protest, Isabella appeared.

"Hey Troy! Come and sit next to me! Here!" Isabella said with a huge smile as he dragged Troy to the seat next to her. _"Friends with Isabella? Total turn off." _Gabriella sighed silently but somehow, her eyes were drawn to Troy who was staring back at her as if asking for permission. Gabriella looked away and Troy sighed. He reluctantly nodded and sat on the seat that Isabella pointed out.

-

Mrs Darbus finally arrived and everyone silent themselves.

"Alright everyone! Before I start reading the announcements, I want you to welcome our new student. Mr Bolton will you please stand up and tell us something about yourself?" Mrs Darbus said as Troy slowly stood up.

"Hi! My name's Troy Bolton. I'm from Australia…" Troy paused and glanced at Gabriella.

"And I'm glad I'm here." Troy finished, sending a small hopeful smile to Gabriella who ignored it. Troy sighed and sat back down with a look of hurt in his eyes. Isabella on the other hand was wearing a frown as Troy glued his eyes on Gabriella.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chad, Sharpay and Zeke were currently in the library accompanying their friend.

"You know Gabi, Troy totally wanted to sit next to you in homeroom! He couldn't take his eyes off of you as well! Gosh! I think you had him love at first sight! He even hugged you in the morning!" Sharpay giggled excitedly but Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Sharpay!! Stop that! It was so weird and scary! I'm actually creeped out! I mean, who goes to strangers and start hugging them? Seriously! No offence, but maybe, he has some mental problems." Gabriella joked with a smile.

"Nah. Maybe that's just how they roll in Australia." Zeke commented.

"Anyway, if Gabriella is right and that Bolton guy has mental problems, he might go wild and grab a knife and starts hunting us. I bet the first victim will be you Sharpay! With that loud mouth of yours." Chad laughed as Sharpay stuck his tongue out at him. What they didn't know was that Troy was just right on the next shelf, listening to their conversation. Troy sighed sadly and immediately exited the library.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was on his way to the car park and ready to go home. He was just walking slowly and was thinking about what Mr Joel said to him in the morning.

"_Do you want to see Gabriella die sooner?" _Those words kept repeating in his head and he couldn't get them out.

"TROY!" A familiar voice suddenly called out. He turned around and sighed when he saw Isabella walking towards him.

"_Keep your cool Troy. Don't explode. Try to forgive her for what she did. You know the truth. Play it cool." _Troy told himself repeatedly.

"Hi Isabella." Troy said softly.

"Hey! Do you want to go to the mall today?" Isabella asked hopefully. Troy paused and immediately thought of an excuse.

"Oh um, I can't. My dad wants me to be home early today. Sorry." Troy said and tried to go past her but she stopped him.

"I'll call him and talk to him." Isabella suggested and Troy frowned secretly.

"I can't. 'Cause remember what our teachers said? I have to catch up on school work. We have a test tomorrow and I need to do well in it. I'm really sorry but thanks for the offer. I'm gonna go now. Bye." Troy said softly and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay, Chad and Gabriella were walking out of the school and were just talking when Troy suddenly appeared, jogging towards them.

"Hi!" Troy said breathlessly as he stood right in front of Gabriella who again, looked a little freaked out.

"Ok you must think I'm really weird for talking to you and hugging you without introducing myself properly. I thought about it and it was insane. Sorry about that. Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Gabriella just stared at it so Sharpay immediately took the liberty to shake it.

"Hi I'm Sharpay Evans! This is Chad and Gabriella." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you all. So umm, Gabriella can I take you home? You know, so I can make it up to you?" Troy asked, really hopeful. Suddenly, a guy with blonde hair appeared.

"Shar! Come on! We got to!" Ryan Evans called out to his sister.

"I'll be there!" Sharpay called out and bid her friends farewell.

"So, can I take you home?" Troy asked again.

"Umm.. sorry but, Chad here offered to take me home first." Gabriella said, sending Chad a look.

"Wha—oh yeah I am. Sorry dude." Chad said.

"Thanks anyway, Troy. Bye!" Gabriella said and dragged Chad away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella went home to find her mother and their 10-year-old paperboy, Tam, at home eating snacks. Tam lives in a small house two streets away from theirs. He delivers the paper to them and often hangs out there at their place with Maria. It was really Tam's older cousin that was the paperboy. Tam just helped him out.

"Hi mom! Hi Tam!" Gabriella greeted with a smile. **(I didn't really mention Tam before 'cause he didn't play a big role but this time, he will so I added him)**

"Hey Gabs! You're early! Don't you have work in the library?" Maria questioned.

"Yeah but I finished them on our lunch break." Gabriella answered.

"Ok that's good. Well, how was your day?" Maria asked, handing Gabriella some snacks.

"It was alright but you know mom, there was this new boy." Gabriella started and Maria immediately stared at her daughter with a smile.

"And?" Maria asked.

"And.. he scares me mom! Every time I look at him, he's staring back at me. In every room I'm in, he's there too." Gabriella said and didn't catch the smile that was growing on Maria's face.

"My little girl is growing up! Boys are chasing you!!" Maria giggled, stroking Gabriella's hair.

"Mom! You're acting like Sharpay!" Gabriella whined.

"And why not? You're beautiful, you're smart and you're friendly. Of course there will be guys chasing you around. Its ok with me Gabi as long as you put your studies first! And most importantly, I want you to introduce him to me, ok?" Maria said as Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Mom, there's nothing like that right now. I'm focusing on my studies 'cause its for you mom! Once I finish school, I'm gonna make sure I'll have a good job and I'm gonna build you a big house with full of maids so you will never work again!" Gabriella said determinedly.

"Can me and my grandma come with you too Gabi?" Tam questioned.

"Of course Tam!" Gabriella answered.

----------------------------------------------------------

Troy got out of the car and opened the door for Isabella. She waited for Troy to come to his car and asked him to bring him home.

"Thanks for the ride Troy. Do you want to come in?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Sure." Troy smiled awkwardly with a little bit of guilt. He didn't exactly want to come in but the only reason why he brought her home was so he could see Gabriella as well.

-

"Isabella! .. Troy! So nice of you to come by!" Clara exclaimed with a huge grin.

"I just dropped Isabella home. I'm not gonna stay long." Troy said as Clara ignored his comment and signalled for him to sit. He sighed and obeyed her orders.

"Gabi! Maria! Can we get some drinks please?" Clara called out as Troy's head popped up but was disappointed to see that only Maria was there.

"Yes Ma'am Clara?" Maria asked politely and paused when she saw Troy sitting on the couch.

"Can you get us come juice please?" Clara asked but Maria was still just staring at Troy.

"Umm.. Hi! I'm Troy Bolton. I'm not really gonna stay long so please don't worry about the juice. Nice meeting you." Troy said as he stuck his hand out. Maria had a look of complete confusion on her face.

"_Why is he in Ma'am Clara's house? Why is he introducing himself to me again when he already knows me? Who is he?" _Maria thought with a frown.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As you guys can see, Gabriella really doesn't _know_ Troy at all! She doesn't feel _anything _for him... yet. But I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the long update. Please review.


	21. Friends

**Last chapter I got a little confused with the names. When I wrote Camille, I meant Isabella so I apologise!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 20**

**Recap**

"_Isabella! .. Troy! So nice of you to come by!" Clara exclaimed with a huge grin._

"_I just dropped Isabella home. I'm not gonna stay long." Troy said as Clara ignored his comment and signalled for him to sit. He sighed and obeyed her orders._

"_Gabi! Maria! Can we get some drinks please?" Clara called out as Troy's head popped up but was disappointed to see that only Maria was there._

"_Yes Ma'am Clara?" Maria asked politely and paused when she saw Troy sitting on the couch._

"_Can you get us come juice please?" Clara asked but Maria was still just staring at Troy._

"_Umm.. Hi! I'm Troy Bolton. I'm not really gonna stay long so please don't worry about the juice. Nice meeting you." Troy said as he stuck his hand out. Maria had a look of complete confusion on her face._

"_Why is he in Ma'am Clara's house? Why is he introducing himself to me again when he already knows me? Who is he?" Maria thought with a frown._

**End of Recap **

Troy took the test and so did everyone else. Bruce was caught cheating just like the way it happened before. But the funny thing is, he wasn't moved next to Gabriella. Only Bruce next to Sharpay.

"Sharpay! Let me copy!" Bruce hissed quietly.

"Dream on." Sharpay smirked and continued her test.

------------------------------------------

Troy and Bruce were in the basketball court outside and was shooting some hoops.

"I gotta warn you about the people around here Troy. The people you should stay away from." Bruce said as Troy just listened in boredom.

"Who may that people be?" Troy questioned.

"Gabriella and her geek army." Bruce said and Troy immediately tensed up at what Bruce.

"_Don't do anything stupid Troy." _Troy told himself.

"How come?" Troy asked curiously.  
"Because me and Isabella just don't like them. Just because Gabriella always comes first, her geek army shoves it in our faces. Especially that ice blonde." Bruce nicknamed.

-

Suddenly, Bruce caught a glimpse of Gabriella, Sharpay and Chad.

"Oh.. speaking of the devil." Bruce commented rudely. Troy whipped his head and his eyes immediately landed on Gabriella. He smiled automatically but wiped it just as quick before anyone notice.

"Oh you're referring to yourself right?" Sharpay said with a fake laugh as Bruce got ready to charge at Sharpay but only to be stopped by Troy.

"Just drop it dude." Troy said, keeping a straight face.

"You just should just get out of here before trouble starts." Troy said with an intense look.

"You know, you're pretty bossy for a new student around here. You think you can do whatever you want." Gabriella snapped as Troy's brow furrowed.

"I didn't say anything." Troy said.

"We heard you both bad mouthing us." Sharpay said.

"So if you don't want trouble, you should just get out of our sight." Chad said as he lead the girls away.

-

"Dude why did you stop me from beating the crap out of all of them?" Bruce exclaimed in frustration.

"Its not worth it." Troy said softly.

"You're right. They're not worth it." Bruce said, turning Troy's words around.

------------------------------------------

The next day, Troy entered the library and saw Gabriella putting the books away and pushing the trolley around the aisles.

"Hi Gabi!" Troy greeted but Gabriella just stared at him for a split second and turned back to her work.

"You work here?" Troy questioned even though he knew her answer.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone knows I need money." Gabriella snapped and Troy sighed.

"I wasn't trying to be rude. I just want to make a conversation." Troy said in his defence.

"What do you want from me?" Gabriella questioned.

"I just want to be your friend. That's all." Troy said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't make friends with people that disses me and my friends. So please just leave me alone." Gabriella said one last time before walking away from Troy who sighed sadly.

---------------------------------------------

When Troy got home from school, he was very surprised to see Isabella there, waiting for him.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" Troy asked curiously.

"I just wanted to bring you something." Isabella said with a smile as she handed him a box.

"You really didn't need to get me anything Isabella." Troy said and mentally groaned.

"Just open it." Isabella said excitedly as she pulled Troy to sit next to her on the couch. Troy opened the box and was shocked to see what was inside. He pulled it out and just stared at it.

"It's the slipper that you gave me long time ago. You keep doubting me so I realise I should wipe all your doubts away." Isabella said with a smile. Troy was dumb-struck.

"_How can she have this?" _Troy asked himself as he smiled weakly at Isabella.

"How did you manage to get this?" Troy questioned curiously.

"I didn't get it from anywhere. I had that the whole time." Isabella lied.

"Oh." Troy said. He was now more confused than ever.

---------------------------------------------

The next day, the teacher announced the marks from their test.

"Ms Mckessie is in 5th place. Surprisingly, Mr Bolton you came 4th with 92. Ms Evans is 3rd with 96. Ms Lee with 99. And Finally.. Ms Montez with 100. Well done!" The teacher exclaimed proudly. Everyone was clapping their hands while Isabella glared at Gabriella. She was always second to her and she hated it.

-

"I didn't know Bolton got the brains as well as the looks." Sharpay whispered to her best friend with a wink.

"But also got a scary personality." Gabriella whispered back.

---------------------------------------------

"Man, if only Sharpay let me copy her test paper." Bruce exclaimed as they once again, hung out in the basketball courts. Troy's mind was just wondering to somewhere else.

"They're such a bunch of losers. I hate them so much." Bruce said as he turned to look at Troy who was staring at somewhere else.

"Dude!! Are you even listening to me?" Bruce said, loud enough for Troy to snap back to reality.

"Go with the flow." Troy mumbled to himself.

"What?" Bruce asked confusedly.

"Oh umm.. I mean.. just study next time dude. But right now, whatever you do, I'll just follow." Troy said remembering the time that the same thing happened.

"_I shouldn't mess up again." _Troy though and caught a glimpse of Zeke, Gabriella and Sharpay coming their way.

-

"Whoa just our luck. We're in for a fury fight right now!" Bruce said rudely.

"Let's start with you Ice Princess." Bruce said as she grabbed Sharpay's wrist tightly because she was the nearest one to him. He quickly pushed Sharpay, making her land on the solid ground.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed as she knelt beside her friend.

"Bad move pal!" Zeke exclaimed and punched Bruce square on the jaw. Zeke and Bruce continued to fight each other while Troy just stood there and stared at Gabriella. Zeke finally made the final punch and rushed over to Sharpay. Gabriella stood up and met Troy's unreadable eyes.

"What are you looking at?! We were just passing by peacefully and you suddenly start a fight? Who the hell do you think you are??!!!" Gabriella yelled angrily as Troy stepped closer to her. He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"But I didn't do anything." Troy said.

"Exactly. You didn't even stop your friend." Gabriella said as she tried to pull away but Troy held onto her.

"You bastard! Don't touch Gabriella!!" Chad exclaimed out of nowhere as he threw two punches at Troy. One of the stomach and one on the cheek.

"Chad, don't!" Gabriella exclaimed as the teachers and Isabella came bursting through the fight.

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe all of you!" Principal Rose exclaimed angrily.

"How can you start a fight in the middle of the school?!!" Principal Rose continued as the teenagers stayed quiet.

"But they started it." Sharpay said, scowling at Bruce.

"Shut up Ice Princess." Bruce retorted angrily.

"Enough! I don't wanna hear it! Sharpay, Gabriella and Isabella, I want you to discipline your own friends. Sharpay you're going to tutor Zeke. Isabella, you're going to tutor Bruce and you Ms Montez…" Principal Rose said and a smile of realisation appeared on Troy face.

"_This happened before as well! I was partnered with Gabriella!" _Troy smiled at the thought.

"…you'll continue to tutor Andrew until he gets back. Now, all of you, out!!" The principal exclaimed and Troy immediately frowned.

"How about me, Principal Rose?" Troy asked, glancing at Gabriella.

"What about you?" Principal Rose questioned in confusion.

"How about my tutor?" Troy asked.

"Mr Bolton you don't need a tutor. You're doing great in class!" The principal said and Troy suddenly realised the situation.

"Oh.. right." Troy said sadly.

---------------------------------------------------

"Can we talk?" Troy said as he caught up with Gabriella who was on her way home.

"No." Gabriella said simply.

"Please Gabriella." Troy pleaded.

"What do you want?" She questioned with a sigh.

"_I just want you." _Troy thought but he knew that answer won't be appropriate.

"I just want to end all of this. I want trouble between us. Let's just be friends Gabi. Please!" Troy said as Gabriella stared at her in disbelief.

"_Why wouldn't he just give up?" _Gabriella thought but inside, she found it really cute how Troy followed her everywhere.

"I don't know Troy." Gabriella said truthfully.

"Look, let's just be friends. I know you're not the type of girl that refuses a friend. Please Gabi! Be my friend?" Troy said as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. Gabriella sighed and for the first time, smiled at him.

"Friends." She said and connected her hands in his.

----------------------------------------------------

I don't really like this chapter… it seems pretty boring.. Well, sorry for the long update… I hope you still like this chapter though. Please review.


End file.
